Us Against The Galaxy
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: The story after SWTOR featuring my Dathomirian Zabrak Sith Warrior, Sahesri and the love of his life, Vette. Only certain people can fix the Galaxy. M SWarrior/Vette F SInquisitor/Jaesa
1. Chapter 1

It doesn't take the Force for Vette to know that he's upset. As she hid by the open door she could smell the rage radiating off of Sahesri.

Even though the Zabrak Sith Warrior had always been surprisingly kind to her she knew better than to get near him when he's upset. And the string of curses in the native Zabrak tongue coming from his office was a decent clue to his mood.

When he seemed to have calmed down enough she hesitantly knocked on the side of the doorway.

"My lord? You summoned me?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice and laughed a little at the silly title.

"Yes Vette. Please come in."

He sat down and pulled the black cloak off to reveal his bare torso, his ab muscles rippled prominently as he stretched back and the young Twi'lek couldn't help but stare. He was in amazing shape, years of combat training had hardened his body, making him all muscle. He didn't like wearing shirts. He only did when he had to. He's been this way since their very rough introduction back on Korriban.

_"So what's your story Sahe?" _

_Sahesri looked at the twi'lek uncertainly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why are you so curious?"_

_"Well I figured that since we have a few more hours til we get to Dromund Kaas I needed to be entertained."_

_He chuckled a little bit. "Perhaps I can indulge you then. My species are called Dathomirian Zabraks, we are a human and Zabrak hybrid species. I was raised on my homeworld of Dathomir by the Queen of my Mother's tribe. All members of my species are Force sensitive but I was found to be unbelievably strong in the Force as a young child and she taught me as her apprentice. My Mistress was friends with an Imperial Officer who recommended me to an Overseer at the Academy on Korriban. As a Dathomiri Nightbrother there is no greater honor."_

_"Your people are Sith?"_

_"Sort of. Dathomir is a planet strong in the dark side. The Nightsisters were originally taught the ways of the Force by a fallen Jedi Knight named Allya. Ever since then the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers have always held ties to the Empire. When I was chosen to go to the Academy on Korriban it brought great honor to my Mistress and my family."_

_Vette nodded taking it all in. "Can I ask another question?"_

_He laughed again. "Do I have a choice but to answer?"_

_She grinned. "Nope! So umm...this shock collar. Maybe we could talk about taking it off?"_

_The orange skinned Dathomirian regarded her for a moment and then reached over to the back of her neck and unclasped the collar. _

He'd always treated her well since then. To him she was never a "slave." After he'd taken off the collar he'd told her _You and me. We'll take on the galaxy together. _At first she had scoffed at the notion but now it didn't seem so bad.

"You don't have to stand there. Come sit down." his voice broke her out of her thoughts. She sat next to the young Sith Lord and rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down. He closed his bronze eyes and Vette could feel his rage dissipating from palpable waves into a a bubbling current just below the surface of his consciousness.

"That feels nice" he breathed happily. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Honestly? All our adventures together."

"_There's three scouts guarding the entrance to the temple.I don't think they've noticed us yet." She turned to him waiting for his plan. He squinted in the Dromund Kaas fog and regarded the scouts coolly. _

_"Draw them out. I'll cover you." He activated his lightsabers and waited for her to take aim. She fired off a flurry of blaster bolts and two of the scouts instantly fell to the ground. The third rushed towards them with his vibroblade raised. But Sahesri met him halfway with his two crimson blades crossed in an X to meet the weapon. Using his superior leverage, the Sith Warrior cleaved the scout's sword arm off with one blade and sent his head flying from his body with the other._

_Vette watched the body fall to the ground as Sahesri placed his weapons back on his belt._

_"Now you're just showing off."_

He was masterful in battle. A true instrument of war and Vette couldn't help herself but watch him. He devoted himself fully to defeating his enemies and protecting those around him. His promotion to the position of Emperor's Wrath was only approriate.

But he was different than the other Sith though. He did not enjoy needless cruelty. He considered it a waste of time to hurt others just for the sake of hurting them. But when he was angry...entire armies could not stand in his way.

This man who some may call a monster had saved her life countless times. He had empowered her to be more than just another Twi'lek resigned to a life of slavery. He had given her a life again. A purpose and for that she would always be grateful.

"What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" The young Sith made a funny face at her.

Vette giggled "No I was just admiring your tattoos. Did you get them just to be sexy and mysterious or what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So are you admitting I'm sexy then?"

"Well...I...no...I mean...ugh sometimes you're so annoying!"

He laughed at her antics and reached out to her from his seat "Come here you. I'll tell you all about them."

She got up and walked over to the Zabrak man. He pulled her down onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. He held her hand in his and let it trace the black patterns on his face.

"The facial tattoo patterns are unique to each clan. This diamond pattern is the mark of a Nightbrother of the Singing Mountain Clan. I had them done in a ritual when I was 10. A sort of coming of age thing."

He guided her hands down the black spirals that decorated his arms.

"These represent a mastery of Force spells, they're supposed to help channel the dark side."

He squeezed her hands gently as they went to his chest.

"These are a combination of my clan pattern and also signify the things I went through in my training. It is a very rare thing for a Nightbrother to train in the ways of the Force. Dathomir is a matriarchial society. Women are in charge, the men are slaves."

They were both quiet for a minute and he let go of her hand and reached up to touch her lekku. She closed her eyes happily at the sensation.

"You are so beautiful."

She opened her eyes and looked into his fierce bronze eyes. And when she looked into his eyes, he knew she meant it.

He placed a finger on her lips and traced them.

"Vette..."

He brought his lips to hers in the best kiss Vette had ever experienced. Full of lust, passion but tender and gentle at the same time.

"I love you."

They both grinned because they said it at the same time.

"It's weird to finally say that out loud."

He pulled her close to him. "I agree. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vette nodded in agreement and sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her handsome Sith Lord's arms wrapped around her.

"Sahe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you originally call me in here?"

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot." He stood up and went over to a chest across the room and opened it up.

"I have two gifts for you. One is to protect you and the other is for your amusement. Ready?"

At her nod he pulled out the first gift. "You really have become quite the sharp shooter my dear. A true master. But sometimes I worry about you when enemies come close with vibroblades. So I wanted to give you this to help."

And he handed her a beautiful sword. The hilt seemed to be made of a beautiful dark wood with ornate carvings inscribed across it. The blade was shorter than the average vibroblade with a curved edge to it.

"Wow it's beautiful Sahe. Thank you so much."

"You really like it? It's a traditional Dathomiri Warblade. Last time we were at the Space Station I met a merchant who was selling it and bought it for you. I modified it a bit though and I did the carvings myself."

She reached up and happily kissed him again. "I love it and I love you. Thank you my handsome Sith Lord."

He grinned. "Ok ready for the second gift?"

She nodded but then was immediately filled with confusion as he pulled out her old slave collar.

"What? I don't understand? I thought I didn't have to wear that anymore?"

He laughed and pulled the twi'lek back against his body. "It's not for you my love. It's for my dear apprentice. I am beginning to think that Jaesa could use a bit more discipline. And if you would like, I'd really appreciate your help with this problem. What do you think about that idea?"

He pressed the remote control of the collar into her hands and she smirked devilishly.

"Is it bad if I might enjoy it a little bit?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Not at all my love. Not at all."

Perhaps taking on the Galaxy at a Sith Lord's side wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I thought I might explain a little about Sahesri, my Sith warrior. He is a follower of the Dark side and dedicated to the Empire but he also understands that it's not perfect and that the Sith are not perfect. He's kind of Sith with a heart :p But he hates the Jedi with a burning passion and this chapter is to give a bit of back ground as to why.**

2 Months Later

Those who didn't know the Dathomirian Sith Warrior Sahesri would never guess that he was much of an academic. But the Emperor's Wrath truly enjoyed doing everything he could to increase his knowledge. To him it was just as satisfying as being on the battlefield. If only he could impart some of his academic hunger on to his apprentice.

"Master? I'm still confused as to why we have to look over these stupid tablets."

Sahesri rolled his eyes and glanced over at the red skinned twi'lek sitting in the corner cleaning her blaster. Vette grinned devilishly and pressed down the control for the shock collar. He couldn't help but grin in amusement as his apprentice twitched in pain. Vette giggled happily and he winked at his love. She blew him a kiss in return, it was nice to provide her with some enjoyment.

"My dear apprentice it is important that you learn all there is to learn if you want to acheive true power. And not everything can be learned on a battlefield."

Jaesa sighed and crossed her arms, returning to the tablet she had been examining. Vette giggling madly as Sahesri disciplined the Sith apprentice.

"Go Jaesa. But I expect that tablet to be translated by the morning, understood? Or you'll be confined to the ship next time we make port."

Jaesa's eyes widened at the prospect and she nodded vigorously. "It shall be done Master."

"See that it is."

"Wow..." Vette smiled and siddled up to the Sith Lord, perching on the arm of his chair. "You're quite the tough guy there. Grrrr!"

Sahesri ran his hands up her thigh and smiled. "You gotta keep those apprentices on a tight leash you know?"

Vette nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, proceeding to play with his horns. They looked kind of like a crown. Very fitting on her prince's head.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh really? And what would that be handsome?"

He turned her head around so that she was looking into his eyes and took her hand.

"Remember how you told me that you promised your mother you would...wait until you were married? Well I've been doing alot of thinking and..."

Vette could swear her heartbeat became as loud as a turbolaser cannon.

"Vette. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she screamed happily and fell into his lap. He grinned and kissed her fiercely. Their bodies melded together as he gripped her close to his strong muscular body. Her lekku twisted onto his shoulders as the kiss deepend. They only broke apart when their lungs demanded oxygen.

"I'm so happy."

He carressed her cheek. "So am I."

They pressed their foreheads together and just enjoyed the closeness. "There's something I want to do first before we make the wedding plans."

"And what would that be, my future husband?"

"There's been a hidden reason why I've been having Jaesa help me study all of these old tablets. I've been researching an old Force power called Flow-walking."

"What is that?"

"It's a technique that one can use to follow the currents of the Force to relive old memories."

He suddenly looked thoughtful. "There are things that happened in my past that are the reason I am the way I am. Things that I've never told you. And I want you to see these things before you marry me. So what do you think?"

She kissed his forehead. "It's not going to hurt is it?"

"No it won't. I'll be right beside you to protect you."

She nodded and hugged him close. "Then I'm ready. I want to know your past, I want to know all of you. You helped me find my sister and the old gang and you've saved me countless times. You know my heart better than anyone and nothing that happened in your past could make me love you less."

He captured her lips in another kiss. "I love you Princess. I can promise that this isn't going to be pretty but I want to share it with you. Now just close your eyes."

_When she was finally aware of her surroundings she realized she was in a forest. She looked up to see Sahesri standing above her with his black hood up. He reached down and helped her to her feet and brushed the leaves off of her. _

_"Thanks Big Guy." she said to her husband-to-be but then her mouth fell open when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were usually a fierce looking bronze color but now they glowed blue. _

_"It's okay." he soothed noticing her stare. "It's just a side effect of the ritual." _

_"Where are we? Is this Dathomir?"_

_"Yeah, come on. We're only a little ways away from my village." He grabbed her hand and led her down the path._

_They stopped at the sound of children laughing. And Vette's jaw dropped again when she saw a tiny orange Dathomirian Zabrak minus all the tattoos running around happily with a human boy and a girl with silvery skin and closely cropped silver hair. _

_"Is that you?" Vette grinned excitedly. Sahesri was adorable as a child. Definitely fit the handsome man he'd grown into. _

_"Come get me Sirah!" The little Sahesri squealed racing away from the two older children. He couldn't have been more than three years old. _

_Vette looked over at Sahesri and could seeing him smiling at the kids playing. But there was a hint of sadness in his smile._

_"Children come inside please!" A woman's voice called. Her voice held a sense of urgency to it. Vette and Sahesri followed the kids inside a small wooden hut. _

_"Mommy what's wrong?" Sirah, the little girl, asked their mother._

_"Come my sweet girl. You and your brothers need to go into the cellar. Mommy and Daddy have something to take care of. Do not come out until one of us comes to get you."_

_The woman pushed the three scared children through a trap door in the ground. Sahesri and Vette followed her into the front room of the shack to see several adults in Jedi Robes. _

_Vette surveyed the two adults that she now knew to be Sahesri's parents. The woman was a human, tall with long white blond hair and fierce grey eyes. When she stared intently at the Jedi in her living room Vette could see her fiance in the woman's glare. Sahesri's mother also had a black tattoo spiderwebbing down her left cheek that was a similar design to Sahesri's facial tattoos. His father was a tall man who was Sahesri's carbon copy, right down to the bronze eyes that bore into the Jedi._

_"You have your dad's eyes." Vette whispered to the young Sith next to her. He just squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. _

_"Master Jedis I really do not understand what you want of us." Sahesri's father asked the three Jedi in front of him. His accent was slight when he spoke Basic but it was still pronounced like Sahe's. _

_"Your children have shown immense strength in the Force. We would like to take them in for Jedi training." _

_"And what if we give them to you for training? Will we ever get to see our children again?"_

_"We would not allow you to keep in contact with them. They cannot allow familial attachments to affect their training."_

_Sahesri's mother banged her fist down on the table angrily. "And this is what I hate about you Jedi! You ask to take our children to fight your war! And what do we get in return? Absolutely nothing. But I will not allow this to happen to my kids. They will stay on Dathomir and learn to use their abilities here where they belong."_

_Sahesri's father came forward and gripped his wife's hand. "I stand with my wife on this matter Jedi. It is unegotiable."_

_The three Jedi all looked at each other. "I'm sorry but we cannot allow such valuable assets to slip away from us."_

_Sahesri's parents looked at each other as well and then pulled out swords like the one Sahe had given to Vette. _

_"Then today you Jedi will die. It's a pity you'll never understand the love of a parent for their child. Perhaps then you'd know why we must do this."_

_Vette had to admit that Sahesri's parents were fierce warriors just like him. They gave the Jedi everything they had. She could see they were fighting with their whole hearts, to protect their kids. She could also tell that Sahesri's mother was force-sensitive when she kept hurling things at the Jedi with her mind._

_But they were outmatched. The three Jedi were able to beat them back and Sahesri's father fell to the ground, a lightsaber blade sticking out of his chest. _

_"NO!" She turned at the yell to see Sahesri's older siblings come running into the room. The boy picked up his fallen father's sword and launched towards the Jedi who struck his father down. He managed to cut the sword into the Jedi's forearm before he too was struck down. Sirah and her mother both grew more enraged by the minute. Fighting the Jedi with all the energy they could expell, Vette had never seen a more ferocious fight. But one Jedi ended Sirah's life with a quick flurry of strikes and the other two bisected Sahesri's mother._

_She looked back at Sahesri who had his head buried in his hands. And when she looked over his shoulder she saw why._

_"You killed them" a small voice said. _

_It was Sahesri's three year old self. _

_"No son. It's okay. We didn't mean to. It's going to be okay."_

_"NO. YOU WILL DIE."_

_The three year old's eyes began to glow red. And when the Jedi came close to him he shot force lightning out of his hands. When the Jedi started to writhe in pain, Sahesri's older self grabbed her and all there was was black._

She was back in the ship again. Sitting on Sahesri's lap. But there were tears running down his face.

"I killed them Vette! I killed them all! And I killed them slowly. I made them suffer! The Jedi took away everything I had from me! All because my parents wouldn't give us up. Wouldn't let them turn us into robots. My parents wanted me to be strong so I showed them I was! I avenged them. I made those murderers pay."

She pulled him close to her and rubbed his back to try and calm his sobs.

"I love you."

She said it over and over again as he cried, chanting it like a mantra. It was her mantra now, the key into her heart and soul was his love. Her husband, her beautiful Warrior, her life, her everything.

She held his head in her hands and looked straight into those bronze eyes that were his eyes from his father.

"This only makes me want to marry you more. I love you Sahe. I'm in it for the long haul. Whether that means more apprentices, adopting our own little brood, or fighting at the Galaxy's edge. I **love** you. And I am so happy that I will be able to call you my husband. Becoming your wife is the best thing that ever happened to me. You saved my life. You gave me a new life and a new family."

He held her close to him.

"I promise that I will always protect you Ce'na. You will never go without anything when I'm around. I promise you my Princess that I will go through the fires of Mustafar for you. I'll never let anybody hurt you. Your enemies are my enemies now. I knew when you told me you loved me that I would make you my wife and be sure to always protect you, honor you and treat you like the treasure you are. You are my priceless jewel, my everything."

She grinned and tears started to fall down her face.

"And who says the Sith aren't romantic? Now come on tough guy. The twi'lek marriage rituals are a little silly but I promise it'll only take a few hours."

**Well there's that! Who says the Sith aren't romantic? I thought of this idea playing the game to show that in a war there isn't always a clear cut "good" side. The death of Sahe's family takes place right around the time that the Sith destroyed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant so I really wanted to show a possible desperation in the Jedi looking for more trainees to take in. And how they'd be willing to do whatever it took to get three young force-sensitive kids. I hope you and enjoy and please look forward to more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

So here it was! Married! Vette couldn't believe that she was now a wife. If you had told her years ago that she would marry a Sith Lord, and not only any Sith Lord but the Emperor's Wrath at that! She would've said they were crazy.

_I guess I'm the crazy one. _

She scurried around the ship at the speed of light hurrying everyone away. After she and Sahesri had quietly gotten married they hadn't had any time to themselves. She was going to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Jaesa, Sahe wanted me to tell you that you're off probation and can leave the ship."

"Did he really?" the Sith apprentice asked, looking at the twi'lek uncertainly.

"Yeah definitely. And you know..." Vette reached into her pockets. "Here! Take some credits! Have a good time! Go kill someone. It's on me."

Jaesa's hand went instinctively to the shock collar that she's been forced to wear for the past few months and when nothing happened she quickly took the credits from Vette's hand.

"I don't know what you're up to with my Master but ermm thanks. Tell Master I'll be gone for the night."

"Atta girl!" Vette said pushing the girl off the ship hurriedly.

Everyone was gone. Her husband was off getting supplies and now that the rest of the crew had been successfully removed she could prepare. She ran eagerly to the captain's quarters that she and Sahesri shared.

"2V Thanks for helping me set up the room nice. These shimmersilk sheets are awesome. And they're black which Sahe will like."

"It is the greatest pleasure for me just to serve Mistress. Your praise truly makes my motivators glow."

"You're a silly droid 2V. I think I can take it from here. You can go shut down in the cargo hold."

"Yes Mistress!"

As the droid left, Vette grinned devilishly and ran to the wardrobe that occupied one corner of the room. Hidden in the way back under some other clothes, armor and assorted items was her surprise for her husband.

She had bought the lingerie here on Nar Shaddaa. It was definitely something she would only want Sahesri to see, as the outfit left little to the imagination. After she put it on she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection for a few minutes until the incessant holo chirping brought her out of it.

"Bantha poo, it's him!"

She ran and grabbed one of Sahesri's black robes throwing it over herself as she answered the call.

His glowing form sprang to life on the holopad and he looked at her questioningly.

"Vette is everything ok?"

"My love! Everything's fine."

_Oh no, what if he uses the Force on me to find out?_

He stared at her for a little while, studying her closely before seeming satisfied with her answer.

"I'll be back soon. I have alot that I need to discuss with everyone."

"Ah well okay. See you soon. I love you!"

He laughed "I love you too."

_Damn it!_

She bolted back in the room and quickly finished her preparations. Her entire body was buzzing in anticipation and nervousness. Finally! She would get to have her husband fully.

"I look forward to working with you, my Lord."

Sahesri smiled at the Exchange lieutenant. "Excellent. I will be in touch soon."

As he left, the Sith Lord's mind swelled with all the things preoccupying him. He was having visions, that were pointing him in the direction of his homeworld that he hadn't returned to in four years. But the Force was guiding him there so he knew he must go. He needed to continue Jaesa's training but he also knew it was time to find others to take under his tutelage. He also was becoming increasingly aware of his newfound competitors, Sith who were jealous of his appointment as Emperor's Wrath. He needed a solution to deal with them.

But most importantly he had yet to have a proper wedding night. And every moment spent with his beautiful wife made him hunger for her more. He burned with longing to touch her fully. To make his mark upon her. To worship the beautiful goddess that he was so lucky to call his.

Such a great feeling! To ache for her touch, her taste. But he tingled with anticipation for what he'd feel when he had finally sated his hunger.

He hopped an air-taxi back to the spaceport, his head spinnning with the many thoughts. Walking to his private hangar, he drew strength upon some breathing excercises he'd been taught as a child to quell the dueling problems he was faced with.

When he walked aboard the _Fury_ he was confused by the emptiness_. _Usually he could hear 2V's all too chipper greetings, Quinn and Jaesa waiting for orders, Pierce cleaning his blaster and his wife yelling out his name excitedly.

But only silence now.

Interesting.

He reached out with the Force and found that the ship was empty except for Vette. He could feel a sense of excitement and nervousness emanating off of her. He also could sense that she was in their quarters.

_Oh Force, I knew I loved her for a reason._

He ran to his room and swore his jaw dropped when he saw her.

Making a Sith speechless sure was fun. Vette immediately tried to memorize the look on his face so that she would remember it always.

"Wow..." he muttered, his body still glued to the spot in the doorway.

Vette smirked and got up off the bed, sauntering over to her husband. She spun around in front of him, allowing him to admire what little outfit she was wearing.

"You like?"

He grinned. "You are flawless."

"Thank you husband. I saw this in a store here and thought it would make a good present for a proper wedding night."

He pulled her close "You are a genius my wife. Now how'd you convince the others to get lost?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "Well...Quinn got sent to Dromund Kaas for something important that he didn't really say much about. Pierce and Jaesa went out to a bar on my dime. And I think Broonmark went off to hunt gangmembers in the Industrial Sector."

"Ahh! Beautiful, smart and devious! The perfect wife for a Sith!"

With that he pulled her tightly to his body, connected through their lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up. His strong arms felt perfect when they were wrapped around her.

"You have too many clothes on." she gasped between kisses, he gently sucked on her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her.

"I couldn't agree more with you my love."

With that, he gently placed her back on the ground and they resumed their kissing. But now their hands were free to roam each other's bodies. Vette tossed his robe off his shoulders and immediately got rid of his belt too. She started to have a little trouble with his armor and let out a growl of frustration that only turned Sahesri on more.

"Allow me."

He pulled away from her a bit and easily undid the clasps to his armor plates and stripped the tunic off underneath faster than he'd ever done before. He threw off his boots and now was just down to his black armored leggings.

Sahesri used the Force to lift up his wife and make her land on the bed with a small bounce that left her giggling. He smirked and walked up to the bed and with a moan he easily slid on top of her, capturing her perfect lips in his once again.

As he began to slowly move lower with his ministrations his hands reached behind her to rip the bra off of her body.

"Hey! I liked that bra!"

"If you want nice lingerie that much Princess I'll buy you more."

That was a good enough answer considering that he had continued his discoveries down to her breasts and the only sound Vette could make were soft whimpers of contentment.

As he sucked and nipped her hard nipples his hands reached up to massage her lekku. He knew how sensitive they are to twi'leks so he was gentle. It felt too good.

Her husband was a good man even though he was a Sith. Most would think that a Sith could only experience the darker emotions, anger, fear, sadness and jealousy. But Sahesri had told her that the key to true fufillment was to embrace all emotions. Good, bad whatever. And Vette was enjoying all her emotions right now.

She slid off her husband's pants and couldn't help but stare at his impressive length.

"Are all Dathomirans so..."

"Gifted?" he answered with a smirk.

"My ever so humble husband" she said with a laugh pulling him in for another kiss. He reached down to her underwear and immediately ripped those to shreds as well.

"Someone's impatient."

"I have waited too long to be in bed with my wife. And you are too beautiful to keep my hands off of."

He kissed her neck hungrily, and continuing down her chest, her taut muscular stomach until he reached where he really wanted to be.

When Sahesri's tongue delved inside of her, Vette's back arched happily and she grabbed on to his horns.

"Yes...yes...right there..." Her words drifted between happy moans.

"You're so wet..." he gasped, coming up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips.

He grinded his hips against hers and looked deep into her eyes, he was searching for something in her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

A big smile appeared on his face and he kissed her forehead. He was gentle when he entered her, moving slowly. When he noticed her wince in pain he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

"You okay love?"

"Yes I'm alright. It...hurts...but it feels good. You feel good."

He growled in pleasure and continued with his slow thrusts, feeling Vette clench around him.

"Faster" she panted.

That was all the encouragement he needed, speeding up his movements. Vette rocking her hips with him as her nails raked down his back.

They were so close that Sahesri could feel their heartbeats beating in time.

Faster and faster...

They were one, holding each other so close that the only thing seperating them was their skin.

"I love you!"

Vette's voice was a primal scream as she reached her peak. Sahesri wasn't far behind, collapsing next to his wife in absolute exhaustion.

"I like these sheets. Were they another special investment?"

"2V actually picked them out. I knew you'd appreciate them though."

Vette snuggled closer against Sahe's tattooed chest. He seemed to radiate body heat, which was keeping her naked body very warm.

He laughed and ran his fingers down her lekku. "I love you Ce'na."

She grinned and curled up into him.

"I love you too Sahesri."

_He was in the woods. Woods that looked like home. And there they were. The people of his village, kneeling? Yes! They were all kneeling before him. And suddenly his old village melded into Kaas City. And the people of his Village morphed into Imperial citizens. And they were kneeling before him too! Sith Lords, Imperial troopers, everyone kneeling before him. And he turned behind him. There was his wife, but now she was covered in Dathomiri tattoos and sitting on a golden throne._

_She walked up to him and grinned brightly. "Your people are waiting Emperor."_


	4. Chapter 4

When Sahesri gathered everyone that morning, the whole crew knew something was up. He seemed very thoughtful and everybody, Force-user or not could sense that he was tense.

"I have many things to discuss with you all. First, let me say that I am grateful for you all. In the course of this past year I would not have been able to accomplish what I have without you all. You have all done everything I have ever asked of you and for that I am eternally grateful."

He sat down. "First, I have something very important to tell you. Vette and I got married."

Jaesa grinned and busted out in a cackling laugh. "Pay up boys! You all owe me some credits!"

Quinn and Pierce both reached into their pockets to count out credits into the eager Sith apprentice's waiting hand.

"Congratulations mi'lord. Congratulations Vette." Quinn said in his usually clipped and professional way.

"Nice work Boss!" Pierce barked, slapping Sahesri on the back playfully.

Sahesri and Vette both smiled and moved closer to each other, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Easy come easy go" Jasea said simply and relaxed back into her chair to count the credits.

"Thank you all. Now that that's out of the way we have alot to discuss."

He cleared his throat and continued "I have been plagued with visions. The Force is sending me a warning it seems. I have decided to return to my homeworld of Dathomir to seek guidance from my first Master."

"Are you sure this wise my lord?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I am quite sure Quinn. My people are adepts in the Force and my former Master is an especially strong priestess of our people. The Force is guiding me towards Dathomir so I thinks it's time I return. Vette will be joining me and I am also asking you Broonmark if you'd like to accompany us? There's plenty of oppurtunities for good hunting on my homeworld."

Broonmark was quiet for a moment and then succinctly answered. "I will accompany you Sith."

Sahesri nodded "Good. Now Pierce I have a special assignment for you. I have become aware of many upstarts who would like nothing more than to see me dead. I would like you to assemble a small Black Ops commando squad to become sort of The Emperor's Wrath's Wrath. You will answer to me and only me. Find the most skilled inside the Imperial Army and out. You will be in command of this squad under me."

"Sounds like fun." Pierce said with a smirk. "When do I leave?"

"Very soon my friend. Jaesa, you will also be undertaking an assignment on your own. I believe the time has come for me to find other pupils. I want you to go to Korriban and find me a second apprentice. While you are there I would encourage you to explore the tombs to test yourself. The beasts and defenses the tombs have to offer will surely prove to be a more than adequate excercise of your abilities."

Jaesa grinned sadistically at the prospects. "I relish the oppurtunity Master. I shall not fail you."

Sahesri nodded again. "You haven't dissappointed me yet. Now Quinn you have the most important work of all. I need you to return to Dormund Kaas and begin to test the loyalties of our allies. I need you to use the contacts we've all acquired in our time together and make sure they are loyal to us. But you must be quiet about it. Understood?"

"Yes my lord. I shall be most discreet."

Suddenly Sahesri's eyes narrowed. "And if you even consider betraying me again Quinn. I will know. Even if I am across the Galaxy I will know. You'd be surprised the ways you can hurt someone from parsecs away."

Quinn's eyes widened nervously. He knew that ever since he'd tried to betray Sahesri under the orders of Sahesri's former master, Darth Baras, he'd been under a close watch. And Sahesri never exaggerated his abilities.

"Everyone ready? Jaesa, Quinn, Pierce, there is a shuttle ready to take you to the fleet where then you will split up to your respective locations."

"Ready Boss."

"Yes Master."

"At once my lord."

It was interesting to be flying back home again. Sahesri had left his homeworld when he was thirteen and had spent several years being shuttled between different Imperial planets to train with different Sith Lords until he ended up on Korriban. But he had never forgotten where he came from and now that he and Vette were approaching the Dathomir system he couldn't contain his excitement.

"You look like a little kid" Vette observed happily as she pulled on her jacket.

"I feel like I'm thirteen again." He watched through the viewport as the ship dipped down into Dathomir's atmosphere and he felt like he was buzzing with nervousness.

"We should be about five klicks from my clan's village at this landing site. It'll be about 25 minute walk though. You up to it?"

"Am I up to it? When has that ever stopped us before? Need I remind you of Balmorra?"

"Oh man Balmorra was the worst. And when that Jedi showed up she was just pushing us both over the edge."

_Vette and Sahesri had reached the hangar just in time. After defeating Commander Rylon at the Balmorran Arms Factory they had practically sprinted the 300 klicks to Sobrik and neither of them were happy about it._

_"You see Jedi." Sahesri ignited his weapon as he and the young Jedi Knight circled each other. "My friend and I here have been dragged all over this insignificant world and we're both exhausted, dirty and hungry. If you decide not to make this difficult perhaps we could be rational about this situation."_

_"I will never give into the Sith." she practically spat at them. _

_Sahesri looked back at Vette. "Looks like you're gonna have to wait for a while to take that shower. But let it be known that this was not my fault."_

_Vette just pulled out her blasters and aimed. "Duly noted."_

"Thank God I wasn't set on marrying a pilot."

"Hey!" Vette yelped "I got us down in one piece. That's saying something."

"Yes indeed." Sahesri grabbed her hand and smirked. "You ready Broonmark?"

"I am ready to face the jungle" Broonmark answered in his language.

It was similar to what Vette had seen the time that she and Sahesri had done the flow walk. Dathomir was a huge jungle planet and the whole place seemed to be alive. Vette's head kept turning at the sound of different animals running through the trees and in the bushes. None of the animals approached them though which she was thankful for.

"I feel like we're being watched."

"We are" Sahesri said stopping for a moment.

He let go of her hand and reached to his belt to ignite one of his lightsabers.

He stared into the brush thoughtfully. And then he yelled out in a language Vette didn't understand, it sounded very growly and there was alot of hissing involved. So that must be how you speak Dathomiri.

Vette and Broonmark exchanged glances as Sahesri stopped to listen. And then suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What is that?"

Sahesri's grin was wide and child-like. "You'll see!"

A roar to warn them and then of all things to bust through the trees there was...

A rancor!

Vette squealed in fear and hid behind her husband who just laughed.

"It's alright." he soothed. "Look!"

He pointed to the monstorous beast's head and following his gaze she saw a woman sitting astride the rancor's neck. When Vette looked closely she noticed that the woman bore the same tattoos of the Singing Mountain Clan that also decorated Sahesri's body.

The rancor lowered it's head and she nimbly jumped down from it and walked up to them slowly.

"Is that really you Brother?" she asked Sahesri in exotic sounding Basic.

"Yes Sister. I'm home and I am now a Lord of the Sith."

The woman grinned stopping in front of them. "Mother will be so excited to see you and to hear that. She always talked about how gifted you are. Even after you left."

The woman was slim and muscular, just about Vette's height, so she was on the short side. Her hair was raven black and clipped just to the base of her neck. Her eyes were violet and they seemed to sparkle with silver flecks in them. And of course, starting from her forehead down her whole body were the intricate pattern of tribal tattoos.

"Who are your friends here?" she asked indicating Vette and Broonmark.

"This Talz here is Broonmark, an associate of mine. And this dear sister is my wife, Vette."

The woman's eyes widened at the introduction and she said something quickly to Sahesri in Dathomiri. He nodded and replied back to her question.

"Vette, Broonmark, this is Lalyn. She and I were both orphans taken in by the leader of our village and we studied under our Mistress together."

Lalyn bowed formally. "I am very surprised to see my dearest Brother married. I always thought he'd be far too disciplined to fall in love with any girl. He was always so studious and focused on acheiving his goals and completing his training to pay attention to those things. You really must have some spell over him."

Vette grinned mischeviously. "I'd like to think I do. It's nice to meet you Lalyn."

"And this big boy over here is Tormin. Don't let his mild mannered personality fool you, he's a real tank of a warrior."

"I forgot about the whole Rancor thing...He doesn't bite does he?"

Lalyn and Sahesri both grinned. "No they're usually pretty good if they get some socializing and Tormin over here is a real ladies' man."

"Sister is somebody still taking care of Enrel?"

Lalyn nodded "After you left they took him in with the herd that we use for defense. You'll get to see him in the village Sahesri."

Sahesri suddenly did a blackflip at the mention of his own rancor that he had left on Dathomir when he had begun his Sith Training.

"I would ride with you but I'm just so excited to be home that I want to run through the woods!"

Lalyn chuckled. "How about I take your wife with me then and we'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good to me. Vette you gonna be okay?"

"Sure, sure. You and Broonmark go be all manly and howl at the moon. But I personally am very tired so I will gladly accept the ride."

As Lalyn helped her up on to Tormin's back she yelled out "I like her Sahe. She knows how to put you in your place."

"Somebody needs to!" he yelled back as he and Broonmark headed off into the endless forest.

"Hold on tight." Lalyn warned. "This guy really likes to run."


	5. Author's words

**Author's note: I'm taking my time on the nest few updates because I want to make sure that they're perfect before I post them. I decided instead of just doing oneshots this is going to be a fully fleshed out tale xD So here are a few snippets of the story to come. Please look forward to it!**

_"Yes my son you were right to consult me again. I have sensed turmoil coming soon. But I think you will be able to restore order. You were always good at fixing broken things. And the Empire is as much a broken thing as those they claim to be enemies."_

_"But how do I fix it Mistress?"_

_"I have had a vision. This is how I knew you were coming home. I see you sitting on a black throne. With a crown of thorns upon your head. And the blood of all who oppose at your feet."_

_"You drive a hard bargain Pierce. And a paid position for both my wife and I? You may just have yourself a deal. "_

_"I knew I could count on you Brother. My Boss will be glad to have you and Mako on the team. Head to Dxun, we're going to start our training there."_

_Pierce got up and shook the hands of the man and woman across the table from him._

_"Kahirr, Mako, welcome to Rancor Squad."_

_Jaesa was covered in blood but the way her eyes glittered stirred something in the woman watching her. She was so beautiful in this moment. It was like observing a predator in the wild, Jaesa Wilsaam seemed right at home wearing the spoils of her victory. _

_The apprentice dropped the severed head of Overseer Harkun down at her feet and grinned maliciously. _

_"I assume this trophy will satisfy you, my lord?"_

_The Sith Lord's lips twitched up into a smile at this glorious young woman before her. _

_"Your Master was correct about your abilities Jaesa. You are truly a testament to the Dark Side."_

_The younger blushed at the older woman's praise. "You are too kind Darth Nox."_

_"My lord truly appreciates your support sir. It is rare to keep friends these days and my lord Sahesri intends to keep every friend he's got."_

_Quinn gestured to the older man to come closer. He slid a credit cube into the man's hand._

_"And my lord is always appreciative of those in the Imperial military."_

_As they stumbled backwards into the shower Jaesa reveled in her exhiliration. This wouldn't be like all the past lovers she'd had at different Imperial holdings across the galaxy. This would be different. She would remember every minute of this encounter and use it to fuel her for the work she knew she sensed was to come._

_"Wow" Vette marveled turning around in the mirror, brushing her fingers over her extremely sensitive skin. She winced a little at the pain from her own touch but the results were so worth it._

_"This is a really awesome favor you've done for me Lalyn."_

_The younger woman smiled and came behind her to admire her work._

_"This was good for me to do. It's one of the duties of the Clan Priestess which I will one day be. And damn my hand is steady! You really do have a good pain threshold Vette."_

_Vette snorted. "Well when you're shock collared for three months a needle doesn't hurt at all."_

_Lalyn smiled. "Sahesri's going to love this. Welcome officially to the clan Sister."_

_Sometimes a disturbance in the Force can hit you like a wild Bantha._

_Sahesri's head was spinning and he couldn't walk straight. Vette had to help him over to the holoterminal._

_"Get...Jaesa..." he gasped. "She's on Korriban...She'll know...She'll know what's happened."_

_Vette programmed in Jaesa's holo frequency and a miniature of the young apprentice appeared before them._

_"Thank the Force Master. I was just about to holo you."_

_"Jaesa...what has happened? I can feel that something bad has happened."_

_Jaesa bit her lip uncertainly and before she answered Vette and Sahesri could see a trooper creep up behind her to try and shoot. Jaesa batted away the bolts with ease and rested her ignited saberstaff at her side._

_"Master, the Emperor is dead. The Jedi killed him"_


	6. Chapter 5

"I've missed you Mistress."

The elderly woman looked at the man before her and was finding it hard to see the young orphan she had taken in and trained since he was an infant. He was so powerful now! Sure that power had been there when he was young but now it was so developed. His entire being was cloaked in darkness but there was also a sense of honor and purpose within him.

Intoxicating.

"My greatest student. I thought I'd never see you again once the Overseers left with you."

He smiled. "I honestly did not think I would return either Mistress. But I have need of your guidance."

"I suspected as much, little one. Come and sit with me, let's meditate together."

Sahesri nodded and sat down cross legged next to the old woman.

"Past the surface there is the Force."

The small hut they sat in was gone and they were surrounded by pure Force energy.

"Show me what has bothered you little Sahesri."

He projected his visions through the Force. The visions of Dathomir. The visions of him as Emperor. All the thoughts that had plagued him were now shared with his former Mistress.

The old woman's lips curled into a smile.

"It is time. You are finally ready."

**20 years earlier.**

The vision again. It's plaguing her.

The galaxy brought to it's knees. Red with blood. And with blood comes the predators waiting to gorge themselves. There is a predator who wants to gorge on the Galaxy. He wants to consume everything that exists, all things that pulse with life.

The priestess' face crinkles with worry when she realizes what she is envisioning.

The death of all life. The death of the Force in order to feed a beast, a monstrosity.

But there is hope.

In her visions she sees a champion. A being strong in the dark side but with honor in his heart. He walks to a black throne trailing the blood of his enemies in his wake, wearing a crown of thorns upon his head. And as he seats himself upon the throne, the priestess sees the Galaxy begin to heal.

The champion removes his crown and as the blood drips from his head to the floor he bends down and writes in his own blood.

_Lacrimosa, dies illa. Qua resurget ex favilla, judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce Deus. _

As the priestess opens her eyes, she sees the same words written on the dirt floor she is sitting on.

A knock on the door.

"Priestess there's a house on fire! There was a child who was the only survivor. It seems...he used the force to start the fire..."

**Present.**

"Yes my son you were right to consult me again. I have sensed turmoil coming soon. But I think you will be able to restore order. You were always good at fixing broken things. And the Empire is as much a broken thing as those they claim to be enemies."

"But how do I fix it Mistress?"

"I have had a vision. The same vision that I had twenty years ago when your parents and siblings were killed by the Jedi who you then destroyed. This is how I knew you were coming home. I see you sitting on a black throne. With a crown of thorns upon your head. And the blood of all who oppose at your feet."

She turned and looked at the man she had raised since he was three years old, her eyes cloudy with age.

"My son, you will be Emperor Sahesri the Conqueror. Savior of the Galaxy."

**A short chapter but I think it was necessary to focus on Sahesri's first meeting with his former Mistress and the only real goal of this chapter is for him to learn his destiny from her. There's more coming as soon as I can get it done! Oh and if you'd like suggested listening for reading this, listen to Mozart's Requiem, specifically the Lacrimosa movement because that's where those Latin words come from. Reviews pleaseee 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay a longer update! Jaesa's part in this chapter picks up where my oneshot "Substantive Experience" left off but even if you didn't read it you'll still be able to follow. Reviews please! They keep me going with it!**

Vette pushed through the pain.

The tattoos of the Dathomiri and the Sith are signs of strength. Signs of endurance. They tell the story of war, struggle, bonds forged through blood and tears.

Her eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall as Lalyn continued to diligently work. The needle in her hand moving at a consistent, familiar rhythm. They had been at this for hours now and were not even halfway done.

There was a reprieve for just a moment as Lalyn gently placed the needle into the bowl of black ink and resumed the pattern she was tracing on Vette's skin.

_"Did it hurt?" Vette asked her husband as she traced the beautiful patterns along his bare chest. _

_"Honestly, yes it did. But once it's done and over with, you feel like you can take on the galaxy."_

Now that she was experiencing it for herself she was starting to understand what he had meant by that. Even though the pain of the needle working it's way across her body was excruciating at first, slowly it had begun to lessen as the hours has passed. Now there was only the painful throb of her skin as the clan patterns and Sith patterns were etched onto it.

She and Lalyn had done hours of research using the vast databanks on the _Fury_ to come up with the exact designs. Lalyn had originally been the one to suggest getting tattooed to Vette, now that she was Sahesri's wife she was a a part of the Clan after all. Vette had thought it over for a while before finally agreeing, she was flattered that Lalyn would extend such an honor to her. Sahesri had told her of how his people generally are not very friendly to outsiders.

They had used the databanks to research Sith tattoo patterns and after doing extensive sketching had found the perfect way to integrate them into the pattern of Singing Mountain Clan symbols. They had found a story about the lovers of the Galaxy's first Sith Lords who had created designs on their bodies that mirrored the symbols of power of the Lords. They had also come across many symbols that were important in twi'lek culture and with all that knowledge they wove the perfect design that now would cover all of Vette's body and tell her story to all who saw them. Inspire fear in her enemies and show loyalty to her allies.

And she knew that marrying Sahesri would bring enemies to her.

Sahesri had mostly spent his days hunting with Broonmark and meditating with he and Lalyn's Mistress. And Vette knew he needed some time to plot the crew's next move so she was content to leave her husband be. In the week that they had been on Dathomir, she and Lalyn had become fast friends. In Lalyn, she had found someone to help teach her more about all aspects of Dathomiri culture and also the two were close in age and had very similar personalities so they got along well. Rising early, Vette and Lalyn had gone to Lalyn's small home today and decided to surprise Sahesri with the finished results.

Lalyn hummed an unknown tune as she finished up her work. "This may be my best yet."

She dropped the needle and picked up a rag and dipping it in water mixed with an antiseptic, and rubbed it along Vette's blistering skin.

"I can see why Sahe married you Vette. You're not only awesome and good with a blaster, but you can handle some serious pain too. And you have a hot body!"

Vette smirked, "Well when you're shock collared for months in Imperial Detention a needle is nothing. As for my body you'll have to ask for Sahe's opinion on that. But I have yet to hear any complaints from his corner."

Lalyn laughed heartily. "Well seeing you naked now and after having gotten to know you I know that Brother is a very lucky man indeed. You fit in perfectly among the Dathomiri. We are a culture of strong women. Come on let me help you. You can go check in the mirror and admire my masterpiece."

The woman got up and offered Vette a hand to help her steadily to her feet. She had been sitting for a while and was a little woozy. Using Lalyn's outstretched arm to guide her, the pair walked over to a mirror in the corner of the room.

"Wow" Vette marveled turning around in the mirror, brushing her fingers over her extremely sensitive skin. She winced a little at the pain from her own touch but the results were so worth it.

"This is a really awesome favor you've done for me Lalyn."

The younger woman smiled and came behind her to admire her work.

"This was good for me to do. It's one of the duties of the Clan Priestess which I will one day be. And damn my hand is steady!"

Lalyn gingerly put her hand on the twi'lek's shoulder.

"Now I can officially say, welcome to the Clan, Sister."

The pair embraced and Vette couldn't help but feel more tears come to her eyes. Maybe this was where she belonged after all, maybe it was her destiny to find a new family.

The holo interrupted their heart-felt moment and Vette walked over to see that it was Jaesa's frequency. She slid a robe over her naked body and tapped a button to answer the call.

"Hello Freaky Queen."

"Nice tats Vette. It's definitely a good look for you. Is Sahesri around?"

"He took Broonmark training. What's going on?"

Jaesa was uncertain for a minute before continuing.

"Well I mean...perhaps being a woman you'd actually be able to help more. But could we make this private?" She indicated to Lalyn's prescence in the room.

"Hey I was just leaving anyway. Don't let me interrupt Sith business. I'll be back in a little bit to check on how those are healing ok?"

Vette nodded in thanks as the Priestess-in-training slipped out of the room and she sat down in a chair.

"Ok Jaesa, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

Jaesa grinned darkly and laughed "So it starts like this..."

**Korriban, 3 days prior.**

The first thing Jaesa was aware of was that she was most definitely in a bed. Sometimes when she had had too much to drink she'd end up awaking in some very strange places. But this was definitely a bed and it was safe to say it was probably one of the most luxurious beds she had ever slept in in her life.

She stretched languidly without opening her eyes and smiled. She hadn't been this well rested in a while.

"Hello Gorgeous" a voice purred in her ear.

Jaesa grinned again when she opened her eyes and saw a pair of silver ones stare back at her.

"Hey yourself."

Darth Nox smirked and pulled the naked Sith apprentice closer against her body. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she began to kiss Jaesa's shoulder and work her way up.

"Mmm yes I did, all nice and relaxed from last night...mmm that feels nice..."

The Sith Lord grinned and continued to suck on a spot on the younger girl's neck.

They had spent a few mornings like this now. Ever since Jaesa had arrived on Korriban and Darth Nox or Casia, her birth name she prefered to use in special company, had invited Jaesa to her secluded Korriban base and for dinner which had turned into some of the best sex Jaesa had experienced. Every night since the first Jaesa had slept at Casia's and then would return to the Sith Academy each morning to complete her necessary duties during the day.

Neither of them really cared if anyone knew they were having an affair. But it could bring enemies to them and they weren't prepared for that just yet.

The blonde haired Sith Lord brushed the short black hair off of Jaesa's face. "My second apprentice is returning today from her expedition. You'll have to put on some clothes for breakfast since she's due back very soon."

Jaesa pouted and Casia grinned and kissed her fiercely.

"It's too bad" she murmured between kisses "I'll miss the way you stare at me, watching me across the table. You crackle in the force."

"Oh really?" the older woman asked with one eyebrow raised. "What do you sense?"

Jaesa's eyes flared with desire. "Power, lust, passion it just elevates how incredibly sexy you already are."

"Good answer."

The two women entangled themselves in each other and continued to let their tongues battle. There was so much power around them that to both their amazement they began to levitate off the bed. Jaesa giggled hysterically and soon Casia was joining in. Casia wrapped her arms around her lover and buried her face in the crook of her neck and continued to fiercely cover her neck in kisses.

"Master I think that we should go over the data I recovered it's very AHHHH!"

Moment lost.

It turned out that the two Sith had been so in the moment that they didn't sense the arrival of Casia's apprentice, Ashara Zavros and now the Togruta apprentice was standing in the corner looking very very flustered.

"I'msorryMasterIdidn'tknowyouhadaguestI'llcomebacklater."

Casia laughed and turned over onto her stomach. "Ash it's ok. But please next time, just try and reach out your senses before trying to consult with me."

"Yes, Darth Nox. I'll remember that next time."

"Good." Casia got up and walked over to her dresser to pull on a robe. "Ashara I think perhaps you might know my guest, Jaesa Wilsaam."

Jaesa smirked. She knew Ashara, a promising Jedi apprentice of the enclave on Taris. But to think that perfect little Ashara Zavros was now an apprentice to a Dark Council member? Too funny! Oh how the mighty do fall.

"Now if you'll excuse us for a bit we shall get ourselves decent and then all of us can have breakfast. I'm sure you might like to change your clothes as well. Three days out in the desert is never fun. You can fill me in on the data you found at breakfast alright?"

The young girl nodded quickly. "Yes Master." She then proceeded to bolt out of the room as quick as she could.

"I'm sorry about that." Casia said with a sigh. "She sometimes forgets that she is not in the Jedi enclave anymore."

Jaesa sat up and snaked her arms around the Sith Lord laying her head on her shoulder.

"Where did you find your little 'fallen Jedi' apprentice there?"

"The short story is that I needed to contact a Sith spirit on Taris and only Ashara could contact him. Well the Jedi don't like when padawans contact Sith spirits without their approval. Well, Masters Ryen and Ocera ended up on the business ends of my lightsaber and I had nothing else to do with Ashara besides take her in and train her myself."

Her eyes closed in bliss as Jaesa massaged her shoulders.

"Even though she hasn't exactly become the most ideal Sith, she likes to learn about history and the Force so I send her on a lot of my fieldwork expeditions. She really does act as my Hand when it comes to Sith research work. Plus she's good with a lightsaber so she's worth keeping around."

"It feels like a lifetime ago that I was training to be a Jedi. It feels like a whole other life entirely."

"You my dear were born to be Sith. Destined for greater things."

Jaesa stopped for a moment and looked at her. "You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

She grinned and continued massaging. "So what exactly was Ashara sent for?"

"The expedition she just returnded from was to the old Sith Academy ruins. The Academy that was in operation around the time of Darth Revan and Darth Malak."

"My Master is very interested in researching Revan."

Casia looked sideways at her. "Your Master and I seem to have many common goals. I think that he and I should confer on some things. Our views and plans for the Empire seem to be aligned."

She tilted her head up at Jaesa. "Will you arrange it?"

**Present.**

"Wow Jaesa." Vette said when the apprentice finally finished her story. "Sahe will be very very happy about this."

"Well I thought he might. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Ummm probably around dark our time. When you go to Darth Nox's base, holo me and he'll probably have come back by then. Then the two of them can hash out Sith Lord business."

"I'll do that. Until then Vette."

"Jaesa wait!"

"Yeah?"

Vette studied the girl's expression for a moment. She would always seem tense before but now she looked calm and relaxed. The deranged psychopath that she knew and loved was still there and probably always would be but now she seemed tempered a bit. And she realized why. Sahesri had told her that the way to true Force Mastery was to use your emotions and not let them use you. She had heard her husband trying to impart this lesson to his apprentice many many many times.

Seemed like she finally got it.

"You look really happy. I'm glad. I'm happy for you."

Jaesa blinked uncertainly for a moment before a small ghost of a smile crept onto her lips.

"Thanks Vette...that...that means alot."


	8. Chapter 7

Lord Sahesri and Darth Nox were dancing.

It was a dance of words, of subtle pokes and prods through the Force to figure out the other's true nature. A dance that both young Sith were quite familiar with, politics required you to know the choreography of such things. And the Empire was not above such politics. Especially not the Sith who led it.

"I have learned to trust in my young apprentice's power after seeing it justified many times. And I also cannot find any deception in you myself. A curious thing amongst the Sith."

Nox smirked. "Indeed my friend. I believe our goals are truly in alignment. An alliance between us would only work out best for us both."

"And it gives you oppurtunity to continue your affair with my apprentice."

The Dark Council member couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her cheeks. "So you know about that?"

"She is not one to hide things from me. I think it is a good thing though. Jaesa has the potential to be a powerful Sith but she needs to learn how to not get swept up in her emotions. Perhaps your influence will help to temper her. Help her learn to focus."

"I will try the best I can Wrath. She has already taught me alot."

Sahesri chuckled. "Then perhaps it is love. I learn new things from my wife every day."

"Who knows, perhaps it is. You are a wise man Wrath."

Sahesri waved his hand dismissively. "The titles are unnescary if we are going to be working together don't you think? Sahesri will do."

"Yes I agree. Those I am close to use my birth name of Casia."

Sahesri smiled warmly. "Well met Casia. I will see you on Korriban."

"Wow I'm impressed." Vette piped up from where she had been quietly observing the conversation on the other side of the room. She sauntered over to her husband and made herself comfortable on his lap.

"You are? How did I impress you so?"

"You just managed to craft an alliance with an extremely powerful Dark Council member all because she wants to keep sleeping with Jaesa."

He guffawed "Well when you put it that way...damn I'm good!"

They both laughed and Sahesri held her tight, his fingers tracing the new rings of black ink on her lekku.

"As if you couldn't get anymore beautiful. You grow more beautiful to me by the day."

Vette smiled and wrapped her amrs around his neck bringing their lips together.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Thank you for sticking by me."

"Hey you're stuck with me now. Once I get tattooed for someone I'm in it for the long haul."

He grinned "You know this is probably our last peaceful night for a while. Once we head to Korriban in the morning I feel that things are definitely going to get chaotic. Plus I have yet to properly examine all of my sister's beautiful work."

Vette raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly were you thinking there handsome?"

He just grinned and with a laugh scooped her into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

"You drive a hard bargain Pierce. I haven't seen this many credits in one place in my whole life."

"My Lord is very committed to providing well for those in his service. He knows the value of good men and women on his side. You give him your loyalty and he'll make sure you have everything you could ever want."

The man across the table looked to the woman who sat next to him and she noddded, seeming to agree with something unspoken between them.

"And Mako and I will be assigned together?"

"Yes. Mako's one of the best slicers in the galaxy, my lord will gladly put her in charge of the squad's technological work. Mako, you'll be commisioned as a sergeant in Imperial Intelligence along with the same credit commision that I've already promised to Ka'hirr. The best technology, best gear and the most interesting puzzles."

Mako thought it over for a moment and looked to her companion.

"What do you think Big Guy?"

Ka'hirr looked at his partner and then back to Pierce.

"We're in."

Sometimes the Force can hit you like a stampede of wild banthas.

They were coming out of hyperspace when Sahesri doubled over in pain clutching his head like it was going to fall off.

"Broonmark! Broonmark come help me!" Vette yelled as she ran to Sahesri and tried to help her husband to his feet. With the Talz' added strength she was able to help Sahe up.

"Get...get...Jaesa...she's on Korriban...she'll know...she'll know what's wrong..."

Jaesa had decided to walk back to the Academy instead of taking a speeder so she could train. Hunting Korriban's native beasts was an amusing diversion that allowed her to practice her combat skills.

But something was wrong. She could feel tension in the Force. But she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Unsettling.

She had claered through a k'lor slug nest and now had a perfect place for meditation. Some rest might do her good anyway.

She knelt down in the sand and sat cross legged, focusing in the Force to try and find the disturbance.

She could feel thousands and thousands of people bathed in rage. Why?

And then it hit her too. A critical blow had been wrought against the Empire and now Korriban was in chaos as everyone tried to choose a side and make sense of it all.

Rage bubbled in her. How could this happen? Who did it? What are they going to do now?

But then she sensed something else in the Force. Concern, someone was worried about her.

_Jaesa. Jaesa where are you?_

_Casia?_

_Yes! Oh Force you're okay. Where are you?_

_I went out to the desert to train. I told you I was going to and that's why I didn't take a speeder._

_Jaesa you need to holo Arrryn and Saria and bring them to my place. The Academy is a nuthouse. Everyone's fighting. Half the Dark Council is already gone back to Dromund Kaas._

_Where are you going?_

_I'm taking Khem, Xalek and Asahara into the Academy to try and clean house and make everyone come to their senses._

_Let me go with you!_

_NO! Your Master is on his way and once he gets on Korriban we'll all figure out what we're going to do. Just get the two apprentices and stay safe._

_Fine I will. Stay safe beautiful. I...I...wouldn't want to lose you..._

_Please, these kids are no match for me._

_Oh alright fine! Excuse me for caring..._

Jaesa could feel waves of Casia's amusement and appreciation through the Force.

_You know I care. But I have a reputation to maintain though, nobody can think a Dark Council Member's gone soft. Stay safe love. I'll get to you when I can._

Her sudden connection to Casia dissipated and her holo began to chirp for her attention,

"Thank the Force Master. I was just about to holo you."

"Jaesa...what has happened? I can feel that something bad has happened."

Jaesa bit her lip uncertainly and before she answered Vette and Sahesri could see a trooper creep up behind her to try and shoot. Jaesa batted away the bolts with ease and rested her ignited saberstaff at her side.

"Master, the Emperor is dead. The Jedi killed him"


	9. Chapter 8

"They're shooting!" Vette yelled as Sahesri ran to the turret.

"I am well aware. Just keep her steady."

Ever since they had entered the Korriban system they had been harrassed by the Academy and it's defenses. And Sahesri was mad. He flicked a switch on the comm station and immediately demanded to speak to someone in charge.

"Overseer Harkun here."

"What the hell is the meaning of this Overseer?" he snapped.

"I am sorry my lord but you must get out of the system or we will be forced to shoot you down."

"I will not damn it! I am the Emperor's Wrath and will go where I damn well please!"

All that answered him was static and more turbolaser blasts rocked the ships.

"They're _**shooting**_" His wife reminded him pointedly over the ship's intercom.

"Let's show them who's boss."

He threw the crash webbing over himself and easily throttled back the switches for the turret. He opened himself up to the dark side, allowing the force to flow through his body and augment his aim. Within a matter of minutes the entire fighter wing was downed.

"Nice work hotshot."

He laughed and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Let's just get to the base in one piece."

"Agreed. It's in those mountains north of here."

Within 20 minutes Vette had safely put them down in Darth Nox's hidden canyon base. As the pair walked down the ramp they were greeted by an overeager protocol droid way too similar to their own.

"Greetings! I am C1-48N. The Master took her apprentices to go and try and take control of the Academy. She asked me to greet you."

"Good. Is my apprentice here?"

The protocol droid said nothing and just pointed to a corner of the hangar. There, sitting on the stone floor looking glum were Jaesa along with the two who Sahesri assumed to be his two new apprentices, Arrryyn, the wookie and Saria, the Cathar. All three smelt horrible and looked to be drenched in a slimy substance.

"Hello Master."

Sahesri and Vette both burst into giggles at the scene.

"Hello Jaesa. Hello my two young friends. What happened to you guys?"

"Well Master sometimes things happen you know? And when things happen like the death of the Emperor and the entire Empire goes crazy you may or may not end up trapped in a k'lor slug nest for four hours."

"And sometimes the only way out of a k'lor slug nest is to blow up the k'lor slug matriarch." Saria added.

Sahesri grinned at the response. "I see you guys have already bonded. Good, that's very good. You'll need to develop a bond to be able to work together."

He straightened his robes a bit and pinched his nose. "I am Lord Sahesri, The Emperor's Wrath. Although I am unsure what a title will mean anymore in these turbulent times."

Saria knelt before him "My Master, it is an honor to meet you. I am ready to serve."

Arrryyn knelt before him as well. Master I am ready to enforce your will.

Ever since Sahesri had learnt of his new Wookie apprentice he had been studying and familiarizing himself with the Wookie language and now had pretty solid basis on it.

"Rise my eager apprentices. I am grateful for such energy in your words. I must impart a lesson upon you. Respect. Treat those around with you the respect they have earned my young friends. You serve me well and faithfully and you will be treated with upmost respect in return. Do we have an agreement?"

The two new apprentices nodded eagerly.

"Good! Now this beautiful woman with me is my wife, Vette. Give her the same respect you'd give me. Now Jaesa I'm sure you can show them to the showers so that you all can get cleaned up."

"Master, permission to speak?"

"Jaesa-"

"My bad Master. Old habits. Umm I believe Casia and I have begun to develop a force-bond."

"What's a force-bond?" Vette whispered.

"A force bond means that they can feel each other's emotions and thoughts through the Force. They're permanently connected." Sahesri explained.

"Yes. Through our bond we are able to communicate and she has told me that she Khem, Xalek and Ashara have calmed the Academy down. They're on their way back here."

"Very good. You should all go get cleaned up. Saria, these robes are for you. Arrryyn this is for you."

Saria found that within the pile of black fabric her Master handed her was a lightsaber. As it was uncommon for Wookies to wear clothing, all Sahesri handed him was a lightsaber. Both apprentices eyes widened happily and they bowed in thanks to their Master. All three of Sahesri's apprentices ran off towards the showers to try and rid themselves of k'lor slug stench.

"That was interesting..." Vette said as they slid down to the floor together.

"Indeed but they are eager and strong in the Force. I have a feeling they'll be quick learners."

"Yes. Mmmm that feels good..."

He smiled and continued to massage her back as they waited for Darth Nox to arrive.

After about ten minutes of quiet bliss they both stood up as a speeder appeared on the horizon. It slipped into the hangar and out came Darth Nox and a young Togruta woman.

"Thank the Force you guys got here. The Academy was a warzone."

"Yeah, they tried to gun us down once we got in system."

Casia scoffed. "Idiots all of them. Mindless automatons with no control."

The Emperor's Wrath grinned. "It is good to finally see you my friend."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well! Did...did Jaesa make it back alright?"

"That is adorable." Vette murmured into Sahesri's ear. "Somebody to worry about our darling little psychopath."

"She's fine." Sahesri said with a laugh, he found the situation very adorable as well. "She and my new two new apprentices seemed to have gotten themselves into quite the bind so Jaesa showed them where they could all clean up."

"By the way this is Vette, my wife." he added.

They exhanged greetings and Casia introduced them to her apprentice, Ashara. She had left her apprentice Xalek and Dashade companion, Khem Val, in charge of keeping order at the Academy for now while they plotted their next move.

"I got a report from Imperial Intelligence that they're working on scavenging the security footage from the Dark Temple. How the hell did a Jedi Strike Team even manage to get in through the fleet?"

Sahesri shook his head gravely. "This gap in communication between the fleet and the Sith cannot be allowed to continue. What are we without them? Nothing."

"Exactly. We must build a closer bond with the Empire and focus less on our own petty squabbles."

The four of them walked through the halls of Casia's home until they stopped in the library.

"Ashara, you haven't said much about the Emperor's murder."

The togruta apprentice looked down at her feet.

"Good riddance." she whispered.

Casia's eyes narrowed. "What was that apprentice?"

Ashara looked her Master squarely in the eye and spat with venom.

"I said _**Good. Riddance.**_"

Sahesri grinned at the girl's show of fire. "Do you know the story of how the Emperor came into power Ashara?"

"No."

He looked to Casia for permission. "May I?"

"By all means."

"The Emperor was born in the times of Marka Ragnos. He was the illegitimate son of a poor peasant woman and a Sith Lord of unsubstantial importance. He was given the title of Sith Lord at age thirteen by Lord Marka Ragnos after torturing his own parents brutally and then killing them. After earning his title he devoted himself to the study of ancient Dark Side rituals and lured several powerful Sith Lords to an insignificant world with the promise of power unlike anything that had ever been seen before."

"Did they gain power?"

"The Emperor did. He stripped the planet and the Sith Lords on it of all life. He fed off of it all to become immortal. And when Marka Ragnos died and Naga Sadow rose to lead the Sith, the Emperor was waiting. After the Empire's defeat at Korriban the Emperor preached on how the Jedi would surely destroy us if we did not flee into exile. So we did. And the Imperial citizens of today have no idea why the Emperor was in power or how he got there but all they know is his rule. Your Master and I know what the Emperor's plans were. He wanted to feast on the Galaxy. To destroy the Galaxy and destroy the Force. Everything around you...gone! All to feed his power. That could not be allowed to happen. But even though we wanted the Emperor's plans to not succeed...the Jedi still must answer for his murder. For what is a society without it's martyrs?"

Ashara seemed to be shaking because of the lecture. Casia and Vette's eyes were widened in awe at all he had said.

"I...will take this all into my mind...thank you for the lesson...may I be dismissed Master?"

Casia just nodded as something on a datapad appeared to be occupying her attention.

"I've got an incoming holo from my contact at Imperial Intelligence. He's got something we're going to want to see."


	10. Chapter 9

"Cipher Nine it's good to see you're ok."

Casia and Sahesri had gone into the Dark Council member's private study to alone to speak with the Chiss Intelligence Agent. Ashara had gone back to her room and Vette had said she wasn't feeling well so she had gone back to the ship to lay down.

"I am a hard man to kill my lord."

"That's what I like about you Cipher. Now you said you found something from the Dark Temple's security logs?"

"Yes my lord. My team and I ventured into the Dark Temple, which is now in ruins and were able to salvage the last recordings. Patching them through to you now."

Several freeze frames appeared before them, a human woman, an astromech droid, a Chagrian, a human man and...

"It can't be..." Sahesri breathed.

Standing as plain as day on the screen was Lord Scourge, Sahesri's predecessor as Emperor's Wrath.

"So Lord Scourge is a traitor. That explains how they got through. Cipher did you find anything else?"

"We have a holo of the Knight himself as well."

The agent punched up some data and another photo appeared on the screen of a Zabrak Jedi Knight.

"My sources in the Republic have identified him as Jungkwon Karessh. He has only held the Jedi Knight mantle for a year but in that time has become quite the thorn in the Empire's side. He was the one who killed Darth Angral. The Jedi call him 'The Hero of Tython.'"

"Interesting" Sahesri muttered. "Did you find ID's on the others?"

"Yes sir. The woman is Kira Carsen, also a Jedi Knight. You should definitely read the file I'm sending you on her because it will be fascinating. The human man is Doctor Archiban Kimble, Republic Medical Corps. The Chagrian is Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of the Republic's 301st Legion, very skilled as a commander and tactician and has been awarded all sorts of honors by the Republic."

"You've done well Cipher. We'll look over the information you've sent us and I will contact you when we're in need of your services again."

The Chiss bowed. "Of course my lords."

Casia ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Well looks like we've got some reading to do. Are you hungry? Because I am."

Sahesri nodded gratefully and sat down with his datapad as Casia called for her butler droid.

"Hold up, looks like our female Jedi Knight was born in Imperial space."

Casia came and looked over his shoulder at the datapad. "A Child of the Emperor? Hmmm...this could be used to our advantage."

"I agree. It says in the file that Karessh was the one who finished Carsen's Jedi training. If we can get her than I think that's the link we'll need to get him."

Casia nodded "You weaken your enemy before dealing the killing blow."

"Exactly my friend. So you think we may have a plan?"

"I think so. Call up your agent friend."

**On the **_**Fury.**_

Vette was restless, tossing and turning as she slept. Dreams plaguing her.

In the dreams she sees a twi'lek who looks like her. A child on her back strapped into one of those special baby carriers on her back. She has a blaster in her hand and Vette can hear turbolaser blasts rocking around her.

"Dustil!" the woman yells.

A man appears next to her, wearing grey robes with the hood pulled up so Vette can't see his face. He has another twi'lek child strapped onto his back and is holding a silver lightsaber. A huge war droid appears behind them and Vette realizes it is the source of the turbolaser fire. The man stops and pivots himself, using the momentum to spring into a backflip. Surprisingly the child on his back is undisturbed. He lands on top of the droid and uses his lightsaber to distract the mostrosity's turbocannons.

That gives the woman the oppurtunity she needs to fall down into a crouch and with an aim Vette thinks she may never have herself, the woman fires a perfect stream of blaster bolts right at the droid's targeting sensors.

The man on top of the droid takes the opening and leaps upwards, coming down to stab his lightsaber into the droid's armor. The droid staggers down under the blow and the man nimbly leaps to the ground.

The baby on his back suddenly starts to giggle madly.

"Daddy make boom!"

The man laughed. "That's right son. Daddy and Mommy make the scary droid go boom!"

The woman smiles and walks over to the hooded man.

"My boys ok?"

He disengages his lightsaber and nods. "Sure are. How about my girls?"He picks up the baby on the woman's back and she grins and hugs her father's neck.

"Still got all my parts. Let's get going before the Exchange tries to catch up with us for tkaing down their droid."

She takes his hand and they walk off together.

"Vette? Vette? Vette, love, wake up."

Her eyes peered open and she realized the source of the noise was Sahesri trying to shake her awake.

"Are you ok love? You looked like you were having a hell of a nightmare."

"Yeah" she murmured as she snuggled close to him. "I don't feel as sick anymore now that I've slept for a while."

He kissed her forehead "Good. Casia and I have a rudimentary plan set out. She and Jaesa are ummm...having some alone time...so we'll all talk about it in the morning, yeah?"

Vette nodded sleepily. "Yeah yeah another plan to go cause death and destruction throughout the galaxy."

Sahesri laughed. "Something like that. Now go back to sleep sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." she mumbled against his chest as sleep overtook her again.

Jaesa's head fell back against the bed as she moaned like a wild animal. Her breathing coming in short ragged gasps as she pulled in her lover for another mindblowing kiss.

"Fuck that was amazing."

Casia smiled and pushed the young girl's hair out of her eyes. "I don't think I could ever get tired of being with you Jaesa."

"You mean that?"

The Dark Lord bit her lip nervously. "Yeah. There's something I wanted to tell you."

Jaesa studied her for a moment and pulled Casia to her.

"Jaesa...me being with you goes against alot of the precepts of what it means to be Sith. Especially with the bond that has begun to develop between us. I realize that if you ever wished to take my power I would never be able to strike you down. It would be like tearing out my heart."

She turned to face her and her grey eyes bored into Jaesa, like they were staring through her.

"A few weeks before you got here, I had a vision. Of someone strong in the Force who would become connected to me in a way that could not be undone. That I would finally find someone to share all this with. What I'm trying to say is...I love you Jaesa."

Jaesa was beaming. "I love you too Casia. I'm just happy we finally found each other."

"Me too beautiful. Me too."

And for the first time Jaesa truly felt happy where she was.

Pierce had to admit that Rancor Squad, Sahesri's new Black Ops Commando Squad was looking damn good in their new kit.

Sahesri had commisioned the manufacture of the amazing new black cortosis enhanced armor. It was top of the line, best that money could buy.

There were 6 members of Rancor Squad besides Pierce. The first was Ka'hirr, the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter who had made a name for himself as the Champion of the most recent Great Hunt. He would be in charge of heavy weapons along with Pierce. He and Pierce had been given the heaviest sets of cortosis armor that would turn the two men into human tanks.

Ka'hirr's wife, Mako was a slicer and would be in charge of infiltration and taking control of enemy computer systems. Mako was the only member of the squad who would not wear armor. She had been given a long black armorweave jacket that had plenty of pockets for her slicing gear. She also wore a grey thermal sweater under the jacket with black armored leggings and black and grey boots. The ensemble was complete with specialized goggles to enhance her implant's functionality and the best Dominator gauntlets available on the market to help her with slicing.

Storm, an Echani man, wore a lighter version of Pierce and Ka'hirr's armor to allow him more freedom of movement to fight with his double bladed vibroblade.

Rex was a Chiss sniper who carried the all time highest amount of confirmed kills in the entire Imperial Army.

And finally came Captain Sarnova, a career soldier who had been in command of a battalion of men on Dromund Kaas that had been captured by the rogue Sith Lord Grathan, she was a good soldier and a damn good shot and Sahesri had felt she deserved a spot amongst the squad after the horrible fate that her men had faced at the hand of Lord Grathan.

The final member of the squad was a mystery to many. His name was Bik and he was a Falleen. He had served in the Republic Army for many years and was well decorated but had become disenchanted with the bickering ways of Coruscant's politicians. When he had defected, the Empire welcomed him with open arms and he had proved himself worthy of the respect of other Imperials.

They had spent several weeks on a secluded area of Dxun, one of the moons of Onderon. In that time they had trained together, ran drills and had begun to develop a bond to each other. Pierce knew from his experience that in a small squad like this one, the way you get along with each other is everything.

"I'm very impressed Pierce. You've truly outdone yourself." Sahesri marveled as he inspected the squad. He had flown to Dxun last night alone to meet his new commandos and clue them into their first assiagnment.

"Yes the high praise is nice my lord. We're ready to go at your command."

The Sith Lord nodded."Your first mission will be very simple. It is merely a way to field test how you work together. A simple search and recovery mission."

He stepped over to a computer terminal and activated it showing a terrestrial planet and all of the mssion data for them to see.

"This is Telos IV, as faar as planetary histories go, this one's had it pretty rough. Back in the Jedi Civil War, a Sith named Darth Malak almost bombed this place off the map. After the war the Republic poured billions of credits into restoring it but since then it's sort of begun to fade into obscurity as far as the grand scheme of war and galactic politics."

He toggled a switch and the view zoomed into the polar region of the planet.

"Your target is an abandoned Jedi Academy in the polar region. The Jedi have let this place fall into ruin and the Republic only maintains a minimal amount of troops on the planet's surface. Inside the old academy we belive there is the holocron of Jedi Master, Dustil Onasi who was originally from Telos IV and was a Jedi around the time of The Jedi Civil War's end."

"So you want us to bring the holocron my lord?" Rex asked.

"Yes. Telos' planetary defenders will put up quite the fight though. They've become paranoid over the past three hundred years. So be ready for anything. After you've found the holocron you will need to comandeer a vessel to take you off planet and rendevous with Jaesa and Vette at these coordinates, they will need your help with their assignment."

He handed Pierce a datapad with the coordinates.

The squad formed at attention and saluted the Sith Lord who just smiled and bowed to them.

"Good hunting my friends."


	11. Chapter 10

"These Republic Bases aren't much. You would think with all their resources they'd be able to give their soldiers some deluxe digs."

"Although the Republic is well known for it's inept beauracracy and inability to make decisions I think this base has seen better days."

Vette had to laugh at the sentiment as the girls walked through the ransacked Republic Base on Dantooine. "That is true."

Jaesa grinned wolfishly and she and Vette highfived. "Our best work yet. Now to find our Jedi friend."

Vette pulled out her holo. "Mako, can you find our Jedi?"

The slicer consulted one of the computers in front of her. "You're in luck. I got a Republic shuttle on radar that's asking for landing clearance. Thank god the base still looks kind of intact from the outside."

"Think she knows Jaesa?"

Jaesa closed her eyes and reached out her senses through the Force. "She's...concerned. I can feel it. Mako can you try and do your best Republic officer impression to put them a bit at ease?"

"Already done. I sent the clearance codes through to them and they didn't question my authority."

Jaesa nodded. "Good. Stay put and monitor everything. Vette and I will take the rest of the squad to go and greet our Jedi friend personally."

Rancor Squad, taking the cue assembled behind them. The squad had joined them the night before after completing a mission for Sahesri. And today they had helped the girls lead the assault on the base, In that time, Jaesa and Vette had learned to enjoy working with them.

"What's the plan Boss?" Sarnova asked, her voice given a slightly tinny tone by her helmet's comm.

The girls commanding them exchanged glances and nodded, their known objectives unspoken between them.

Jaesa's face broke out into a psychotic grin.

"Tonight we dine in hell my friends!"

Vette couldn't help but smirk, in the midst of battle Jaesa's energy was infectious. "Mako you still got the cams up?" she asked over her holo.

"Mmm hmm. The shuttle just landed."

"Much appreciated Mako. Lock all other exits besides the one we go out of."

"Done. Have fun guys."

Vette clicked off her holo and they ran to meet their quarry.

If Kira Carsen and the squad of Republic soldiers accompanying her were frightened by the sight of a Sith Apprentice, a Twi'lek scoundrel and six Imperial commandos running towards them, they didn't show it.

The Jedi tried to send them flying with a Force wave but Jaesa quickly put up her hands, erecting a barrier of Force energy around them to prevent it.

"We'll make this real simple." Jaesa yelled to the Republic soldiers as she and Vette stopped and Rancor Squad spread out behind them in a flanking pattern.

"Give us Carsen and the rest of you get to go home alive. Is one Jedi worth dying for? She's all we want. We don't care about the rest of you."

The soldiers said nothing and just raised their rifles.

"I never thought I'd see you again Jaesa."

"It has been a long time Kira. Please make this easy for everyone and surrender, these fine soldiers with you don't have to be killed over this."

The Jedi Knight just ignited her saberstaff. "I can't do that Jaesa. Come back to Tython with me. We can help you."

Jaesa scoffed. "You'll soon see that I'm not the one who needs help."

"NOW!" Vette yelled to the squad.

Jaesa ducked down and in unison Vette and Rancor Squad opened fire on the Republic envoy.

Half of the soldiers were cut down as Carsen easily batted away the bolts, her green saberstaff spinning. But they weren't meant to hit the Jedi. Just to get the soldiers out of the way.

Jaesa sprang to life activating her own weapon and gracefully moving through the remaining soldiers, dispatching six of them with ease.

Vette and the commandos hung back, picking off the remaining soldiers as the two force users' blades locked.

Jaesa pivoted into a back flip, undetered. She had spent around a week on intense training sessions with her Master to prepare for this.

_She came to the open expanse of desert where Sahesri had asked her to meet him to train. But her Master was nowhere to be found._

_"Hello Jaesa."_

_Suddenly she was surrounded. By her Master? There had to be at least a dozen of him. All standing around her in a circle, watching her intently with her Master's two lightsabers activated at each clone's sides._

_Before she could question what trick this was and how was he doing this she sensed immediate danger and she ignited her saberstaff, expertly deflecting a stab aimed right at her ribs. The other copies of her Master's form sprang into action and began to attack her as she fell back into the ferocity of the Juyo form._

_As she landed a critical blow on each of Sahesri's clones, they began to dissapear until finally there was only her Master's true self left. But he surprised her and disengaged his lightsabers. _

_Suddenly she was only striking the air where he used to be._

_Before she could re-assess, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck and landed in the sand with her Master's weight pressed on top of her._

_"And now you're incapacitated." he said coolly._

_He got up off of her and as she stumbled to her feet, brushing the sand off her training clothes, she could only gasp with amazement. _

_"How? How Master?"_

_He just smiled. "The abilities I just utilized on you will be the subject of today's lesson."_

She reached out and pulled strangth from the Force and suddenly there were ten of copies of herself standing around Kira Carsen.

Her Master had taught her that the Force replication technique was not something to be used to destroy one's enemy, just to overwhelm and confuse them, allowing you to gain the upperhand. And Jaesa did not want to kill Kira anyway, her and Vette's orders were only to apprehend her and return her to Sahesri and Darth Nox.

The Jedi's eyes widened in confusion as she desperately tried to seek out the true Jaesa.

It gave her just the opening she needed to conceal herself in a cloak of the Force and go behind the Jedi and grab her in a chokehold.

She thrashed, desperately trying to hit Jaesa with her lightsaber. Vette saw this and aimed a blaster bolt right at Kira's hand, sending her lightsaber flying. The flailing Jedi howled in pain and headbutted Jaesa right in the nose, causing both of them to fall backwards on to the ground.

That was the last straw.

Jaesa tightened her choke-hold and reached out with the Force to put the Jedi Knight into an unconscious slumber. After several minutes more of struggling, she slowly began to subside until she was nothing more than an unconscious weight in the Sith's arms.

Vette walked up to her and grabbed the Jedi from Jaesa and slapped a pair of stuncuffs on her and put the special Force inhibitng collar that Darth Nox had patented around her neck.

"You alright?" she asked Jaesa, offering her a helping hand as Ka'hirr took Kira's unconscious body back to their ship.

Jaesa delicately touched her nose and winced a bit, she could feel the blood trailing down the front of her face.

"I think it's broken."

Vette cringed. "I'll get you a kolto pack to put on it on the ship. Let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 11

"Wow..." was all Vette could say when they reached the predetermined rendevous point. Jaesa could only nod in agreement.

Dominating their view out the cockpit window was an Imperial Fleet.

And not just any Imperial Fleet, but a fleet that Sahesri and Casia had brought together.

While Jaesa and Vette had been off hunting down Kira Carsen, Sahesri and Casia had been busy. Using Quinn to pull all of their connections the pair had been able to quietly build up a new fleet comprising of four top of the line Imperial Capital Ships equipped with the brand new Silencer weapon that Casia had supervised the manufacture of. Each ship had their own fighter wing piloted by the best the Empire had to offer.

But the real focal points of this glorious new fleet were Casia and Sahesri's new flagships that Sahesri had recently commisioned the building of. They were glorious. Absolutely glorious!

Sahesri's flagship, The _Glory, _was a hulking thing. It's midnight black hull dwarfed the capital ships around it. Sahesri had spared no expense in outfitting it with the best technology he could find in the Empire and on the black market and he was more than eager to test his new toy.

Casia prefered a bit more subtlety when it came to The _Shadow. _A smaller, more manuverable ship with it's own coaking device, it was the perfect compliment to The _Glory._

A small fighter squadrom came into intercept them as they approached the fleet.

"Good day. If you'll follow us, we'll escort you to The _Glory. _Darth Nox and Lord Sahesri are eagerly waiting your arrival."

"We're right behind you." Vette replied.

She laid back in the captain's chair and couldn't hide the grin from her face. She had missed her husband for this past month they had been apart. But she was glad that she could be an asset to him and she had also kind of sort of enjoyed her time with Jaesa.

_I really must be losing it._

But it had been kind of fun to spend time with Jaesa and they had worked well together on their mission. When Rancor Squad joined them they had all really bonded, it was surprising how causing mayhem to the Republic could make people closer.

"So we're going to be docking with Sahe's ship soon so get ready. Did anyone feed the Jedi?" she asked over the intercom.

Jaesa was brought out of her thoughts by that comment and giggled.

"It was Mako's turn!" Rex yelled back with a chuckle.

"Mako did you feed the Jedi?"

"Yes mom." Mako drawled out in a perfect adolescent voice.

"Good. Jaesa and I will come get her after we're docked with the ship."

As the ship slipped into the docking bay Jaesa and Vette bolted up out of their seats excitedly and ran into the main area of the ship. To their surprise, the squad was all kitted up in their full armor and Ka'hirr and Pierce had a shackled Kira Carsen between them.

"Alright kids let's go."

They were greeted by Casia and Sahesri standing in the hangar. Jaesa squealed with excitement and ran into Casia's arms, the Sith Lord scooped up her lover and their lips met in an explosive kiss.

Sahesri grinned and ran to his wife and clutched her tightly.

"Damn I've missed you." he whispered into her ear.

Vette smirked and guided his lips to hers. "I love you my handsome Sith Lord. This fleet is amazing. I can't believe you and Casia pulled all these strings so quickly."

"You like it? It's nice to have friends inside and outside the military. We have surprises for you and Jaesa."

"Really?" both Vette and Jaesa asked.

Casia nodded and smiled. "But business first." She looked over Jaesa's shoulder to see Rancor Squad coming off the ship with the prisoner.

Casia and Sahesri walked towards them and the squad saluted.

"At ease" Casia said dismissively.

The two Sith Lords both looked the Jedi up and down. "Knight Carsen, it is nice to finally meet you" Sahesri began.

"Wow a Sith with manners. Who knew?"

Casia and Sahesri exchanged surprised looks at the show of temper.

"Maybe she hasn't lost as much spirit as we thought Casia."

"Perhaps not" the Sith Lord agreed. "Why don't you guys show her to her accomodations?"

"With pleasure" Pierce acknowledged and they led the shackled girl away.

"So...the holocron?" Vette asked, pulling the device in question out of her pocket.

Before Vette and Jaesa had left for their mission Vette and Sahesri had tasked Mako with tracing Vette's ancestory. It had taken her a while and some serious sifting through the Republic information databases but Mako had been able to trace Vette's ancestory to Mission Vao. A twi'lek who had lived during the Jedi Civil War and had been a companion of the former Sith Lord turned Jedi, Revan. They had also found out that Mission had been married to a Jedi Master named Dustil Onasi whose holocron had been left on his homeworld of Telos IV. Before they had joined Jasea and Vette on Dantooine, Rancor Squad had retrieved the holocron from an old Jedi Academy on Telos.

But now that Vette held it in her hands she was unbelievably nervous. She had wanted to wait until they were all back together to activate it. Dustil couldn't be related to her, could he? He was a human and twi'leks and humans can't reproduce. But no matter what, this holocron would have answers about the only ancestor she knew of. This was an important moment. She was glad that she would have her sister here to experience it as well for the much older Moff that she had just recently married had become the Commander of The _Glory._

"Tiva's waiting in her quarters. I told her we'd come get her when we'd try and activate it."

Noticing her tense expression, Sahesri kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay love. Tiva and I will be right there with you."

Vette nodded and smiled a little.

"Well no time like the present to go conjure up my dead human Jedi grandpa."


	13. Chapter 12

Tiva was pacing like mad when Sahesri and Vette walked into her quarters.

"Ce'na thank goodness you're here!" she yelled happily and ran to hug her sister.

Vette grinned and returned the hug. She had missed her sister terribly and was excited that Sahe had transferred Tiva's Moff boyfriend to command of his ship. They would finally get a chance to make up for all the years they had been apart from each other.

But first they had to deal with the holocron.

Vette placed it down on the table and watched as Sahesri examined it closely.

"Blood of my blood unlocks my prison." he read aloud. "I think perhaps it needs a blood offering to open it."

"I'll do it." Vette said pulling off her glove. This would be a definite way to figure out if she and Tiva really were related to this dead Jedi. Sahesri handed her his utility knife and she gently pressed the blade into her palm. She placed her bloodied palm on the holocron and sprang back in surprise as the carvings on it began to glow.

The three all looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Well I guess that answers that." Vette said. All Sahesri and Tiva could do was nod. The holocron started shaking and beams of light shot out from it. The room was bathed and white light and standing in front of them was the holocron's gatekeeper.

He was a tall human man who looked to be in his forties. His short black hair was peppered with grey and there was a bit of five o'clock shadow on his face. His robes were different than those they had seen other Jedi wear. A similar modest style but they were grey with his lightsaber clipped on his belt.

"Is it possible?" he asked quietly, his eyes were chocolate brown and bore into the sentients before him. "Is it possible that my descendants have finally found me?"

"I...I think so..." Vette began.

"Come closer little one. Let me see you."

Vette grabbed Tiva's hand and looked at Sahesri uncertainly. He gave her a comforting smile and urged them forward. Tiva tightened her grip on her sister's hand and the girls walked up to the Jedi.

"Ancestor...my name is...my name is Tiva. And this is Ce'na, my sister."

The Jedi gatekeeper beamed at them. "You are both beautiful. And such lovely names as well. Mission would like such lovely strong names."

The Jedi's eyes locked on Sahesri who was standing off in the corner. "You...you're a Sith. My descendants are Sith? I don't..."

Sahesri sensed the Jedi apparition flare with rage. How interesting to see a Jedi Master use such emotions.

"Lord Sahesri of the Sith Order, Master Jedi." Sahesri bowed before him. "Ce'na is my wife."

The Jedi considered that for a moment. "You are an interesting specimen of a Sith. I sense such complexity within you. Nothing like any Sith I ever knew except for one."

"It was Revan wasn't it?" Sahesri asked coming closer.

The Jedi nodded. "If I may I think I should tell you about myself, that is the purpose of a holocron after all? To impart knowledge and wisdom to those who seek it?"

All three of them nodded and sat down, eager to hear the Jedi's stories.

"My name is Dustil Onasi. I was born on the Outer Rim world of Telos IV as you are probably already aware of. At the time that I am creating this holocron I have just turned 45 years old. My father Carth Onasi was a decorated Republic pilot who later became an admiral."

Dustil looked sad for a moment.

"Things all changed at the start of the Jedi Civil War. The Jedi who were heroes of the Mandalorian Wars came back as conquerors. Malak was the worst. He decided to make my homeworld an example. They destroyed the surface of Telos, creating a planet uninhabitable to any life. When the Sith invaded they found that I was strong in the Force and took me prisoner."

He cringed at the memory.

"It was already too late by the time my father and the Republic Fleet arrived. Telos was in ruins and my mother died in my father's arms."

"How long were you with the Sith?" Vette asked.

"I was brought to the academy on Korriban and remained there for two and a half years. I...I became one of the Academy's most promising students. But then Revan found me."

"He did?" Sahesri asked incredulously. Dustil nodded.

"It was after the Jedi had captured Revan and reprogrammed his memories. Revan had met my father when they gave him a new identity as a Republic soldier. They served together in the search for the Star Forge. One of the maps they were looking for was on Korriban and Revan had to infiltrate the Academy to get to it. He brought my dad to the Academy and we got into an argument. I was so blinded by anger that I couldn't listen to reason. It is the downfall of the Sith that all too often they allow their emotions to blind them instead of using their weapons as a weapon like any other."

"I agree" Sahesri said simply. "This is what I try to teach my apprentices."

"My father and Revan eventually convinced me to leave the Sith and for a few months I wandered through the galaxy, trying to make sense of myself and who I had almost become. A sort of self discovery journey so to speak. And then I met Mission. And she was so lovely and full of life. She helped me learn to accept the things that had happened in the past and move forward from them. I didn't even know that she knew my father until she convinced me to go to Coruscant and see him."

Tiva and Vette listened with rapt attention. This was their ancestor! Someone who was a part of their history. It was an indescribable feeling to hear him tell these stories.

"So when did you join the Jedi?" Tiva asked.

"After I went to Coruscant my father convinced me to meet with a Jedi named Master Vandar. He was Grand Master of the Order in those times. A wise man, unlike anyone I'd ever met. He recognized some of the Order's failings but was trying to fix it. But of course with any organization it takes time for change to be put in effect. But he gave me the chance to do some good and become a Jedi but I think he knew that since Revan had expressed interesting in being in charge of my training I would be more than a Jedi."

"Revan was your Master?"

"We had the Padawan and Master relationship for about a year and a half before he left to go and confront the Sith Empire. After he left he recommended that my training be continued by one of his companions from the Star Forge mission, the Cathar Jedi Weapon Master, Juhani."

He paused for a moment.

"Juhani continued my training for another 3 years before I reached the rank of Jedi Knight. She had learned from Revan how the Force should really be viewed, as one entity. By opening yourself up to your emotions but not allowing them to take you over."

"True Force mastery…" Sahesri breathed.

"Exactly Sith! It's something neither of our orders truly understand."

"So I think the big question here is simple…your wife was a twi'lek right?" Vette asked. "How were you able to have biological children?"

Dustil grinned and laughed. "It was something I had to research. There is a force technique where two people who have a strong love for one another can use the force to create a child that is their mirror. I was able to imbue the force in Mission's womb the way one would normally conceive a child. When I tested my son's blood after he was born he shared DNA with the both of us. It is a tricky technique that calls on both sides of the force, it may not always work but my wife and I ended up having six kids."

Vette looked at her husband as he seemed to be studying the Jedi's words. Could they do it? Could they possibly have children of their own? They had talked about adopting one day but now that the option was being presented to them to have kids of their own it would open a whole new world of possibilities for them.

"Three of our kids were twi'leks, three human. Four of them showed potential to use the force and became Jedi. My youngest son, Cota became an Admiral just like my father and one of my daughters, Nima became Coruscant's senator."

He gestured to Tiva and Vette "Remember that you come from a great line, the House of Onasi. You have a lineage and a history to be proud of."

Both girls felt tears come to their eyes. Having lived their early years as slaves who had never known about where they'd come from, it was amazing to hear Dustil's story.

"I must ask a favor of you, Blood of my blood and of you Sith, this favor concerns you as well."

"Anything." Sahesri asked and the sisters nodded in agreement.

"If you seek true Force balance and mastery you must find the holocrons of those connected to Revan. It will also help your wife and sister-in-law to learn more of their lineage."

"Where do we start?"

"You must find the holocrons of my father, Carth Onasi, my wife Mission, Bastilla Shan, Revan's wife. Revan's son, Supreme Chancellor Vaner Shan, Mandalore the Preserver, my Master Juhani, Jedi Master Jolee Bindo, the Wookie hero, Zaalbar and my oldest son Kai'zen. The only hint I can give you is that Mission hid her holocron Taris."

"Taris? Why Taris?"

"Mission was born on Ryloth but she and her brother fled their homeworld when she was five. Taris was always home to her. After it was almost destroyed by Darth Malak she helped in coordinating Republic efforts to salvage Taris."

They all nodded even though Vette and Sahesri couldn't help but cringe a little. Neither had been particularly fond of Taris after their last visit.

"Summon me again when you have all the holocrons blood of my blood. I must rest now."

The room was bathed in white bright light again and Dustil Onasi was gone.

* * *

After they had finished with the holocron, Sahesri had left his wife to catch up with her sister and gone to the private meditation chamber he had built for himself on _The Glory._ Maeditation would center and focus him before he interrogated their Jedi prisoner.

He knew that a critical blow against the Republic would be the Jedi Order. Capturing Kira Carsen was a start but she was only in the middle of the food chain. He could sense an approaching conflict with Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan.

His Mistress on Dathomir had warned him though.

_She may be a paragon of light but her blood runs dark._

Interesting.

He sensed a prescence outside the chamber doors.

"Come in."

Mako, the slicer Pierce had recruited into Rancor Squad walked in with her optics goggles still on and several datapads in her arms.

"My lord" she greeted, bowing a respectful amount and making sure none of the datapads fell.

"Mako," he said back politely getting up from the floor. "You have the information I asked for?"

"Of course" she said with a grin. "Keep these kind of assignments coming! I swear hacking into SIS gets more fun every time."

He laughed "I admire challenge seekers. Shall we get started?"

So began **Operation**: **Lightning Strike**


	14. Chapter 13

The room he had ordered her brought to was comfortable. Not the most luxurious of course, but comfortable. It would throw his Jedi prisoner off her guard. She would expect cruelty from the Sith. When confronted with minimal courtesy she would not know how to react.

The two soldiers standing guard outside the room in question saluted when they saw Sahesri. He returned the greeting with a polite smile.

"Hello gentlemen. How is our Jedi doing?"

"She was making the most awful racket earlier my lord. Banging on the door like some posessed beast."

"Really? How unbecoming." The soldiers who had respectfully removed their helmets in front of Sahesri smirked at his remark.

The Sith Lord consulted the computer terminal next to the door which controlled the room's security cameras. He found that Kira Carsen was sitting in a corner of the room attempting to meditate.

"Perfect" he murmured as he unlocked the door.

"My apprentice's nose is broken." he remarked loud enough for her to hear. "She's very upset."

The Jedi Knight said nothing.

"As expected. The unbreakable serenity of the Jedi. Don't really make good company do you?"

No response.

"Is your room comfortable?" he tried, sitting down on one of the chairs. The room and attaching refresher were simply furnished but definitely preferable to any of the Imperial jails.

"You can cut the charade Sith."

"It speaks!"

Kira scowled at his sarcasm.

"What charade are you refering to Jedi Carsen? I thought you would appreciate being sent here instead of to Imperial Prison. Wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Kira's hand glancingly touched the neural disruptor collar around her neck. It was something Casia had perfected the design of for use on Jedi prisoners. when the wearer tries to call upon the Force it sends painful shockwaves through their nerves effectively cutting off the connection.

"If you were so interested in politeness then why are you collaring me like a dog?"

Sahesri grinned at the comment. "I owe it to those that serve under me to keep them protected. I couldn't allow you to try and escape and possibly harm any of my men. Or destroy my new flagship. After all, you did break my apprentice's nose."

"So you killed Nomen Karr didn't you?"

"That's where you're wrong. I did not kill Nomen Karr. Jaesa killed Nomen Karr. It was a test and unfortunately for Jaesa she failed it spectacularly. As I knew she would."

Kira frowned at him. "I don't understand."

"Of course not. You Jedi will never understand. And neither will the Sith. You have to be shown how things are really meant to work. Really things could be so much easier if you would only listen to reason."

He stood up and went to the window to look at the fleet.

"Let me pose a question to you Kira, what is one thing that the Jedi and the Sith have in common besides being organizations of Force-wielders?"

Carsen scowled again. She hated riddles.

"I don't know."

Sahesri shook his head sadly. "And this is why you will never learn. If you really wish to be a master of knowledge you have to start questioning things! Not listen blindly because a master told you to. You must want to know why. Why and how things work. That is the true path to greatness."

She thought about that for a moment.

"You never answered your question."

He gave her a small smile. "Both the Jedi and the Sith study their history obsessively but never learn anything from past. They keep repeating the same mistakes."

Kira didn't get it. All she knew was that she was a Sith prisoner and had no way to escape. She had to break through the paralyzing hold this collar held on her force powers and reach out to Jungkwon so he could find her.

"Do you wonder where he wanders now Kira? A newly christened Jedi Master. The toast of the Order. Does he wonder where you are? Does the love he told you he had for you make him worry?"

_Impossible._

"How did you know that?" she breathed.

"Jedi Carsen, I make it my business to know things. I suggest you start doing so as well."

With that, Sahesri turned on his heel and was gone.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! The first of Sahesri's meetings with Kira. It'll soon be revealed what his plans for the Jedi are so please look forward to it :D**


	15. Chapter 14

"I like that you guys enjoy a quick turnaround of assignments" Sahesri began the briefing.

Pierce and the other members of Rancor Squad all smiled at the Sith Lord. "We're professionals Boss. This is what we do." The others all nodded in agreement.

"That's why you're the best. Alright kids, Mako has been helping me do some digging and I have a target for you. This will be a high profile neutralization."

He consulted the terminal in front of him and a holo popped up in front of them of a young stern looking human man with brown hair, brown eyes, and mechanical cybernetics near his right eye.

"This is Theron Shan. Republic SIS. He's one of their top agents. The big-wigs in the Republic military love this kid and he's been a thorn in the Empire's side for far too long. For those of you keeping score at home you may know him as the one who foiled all of Darth Mehkis' big plans."

"I've heard the name" Rex chimed in.

"Thought some of you might have. Well, Mako and I found out something very interesting. Ready to be scandalized?"

The squad members all nodded.

"Officially, Theron Shan was listed as an orphan raised by a Jedi Master named Ngani Zho and never knew who his parents were. The real story? Theron's parents are Jedi Grandmaster Satele Shan and Jace Malcom, anyone know him?"

Bik scoffed. "That pretentious prick bagged himself a Jedi? Figures."

"Indeed. Now isn't it interesting how some Jedi get exiled forever for such things and others become Grandmaster? Hypocrisy. Now your goal is to neutralize the target and bring him back to me. Some Sith have apparently tried to turn young Theron to our side but were never successful. I for one, have always enjoyed challenges."

"We do too Boss" Ka'hirr chimed in.

"That's why I love you guys. But be careful with this kid, he's good. He won't be a match for all of you but he'll certainly make this job annoying."

"We'll use the upmost discretion Boss." Pierce said with a smile at the prospect of this assignment.

"I know you will. If you guys'll head down to the hangar, there's an intelligence agent to brief you about Theron's location and the best way to go about finding him. Good luck kids."

They all saluted as Sahesri left the room.

_Good, this is good. All the cogs are starting to move as one._

Moff Pyron, the commander of his flagship stopped him in the hallway outside the briefing room.

"My lord," he said with a bow "We have a message from Imperial High Command waiting for you to see it."

"Did they say what it was about Pyron?" he asked as they walked to the bridge.

"The Grand Moff wouldn't say until I fetched you. He just said that there's an emergency and they could use our assistance. Shall I inform Darth Nox?"

"No that won't be necessary. Darth Nox left a few hours ago on assignment. But inform Moff Quinn on _The Shadow. _He's the commander of her ship so he will take over her duties while she is gone."

"Very good my lord. I will set up the holo transmission with Moff Quinn."

Pyron scurried off to set up the transmission while Sahesri called up the message on the Bridge's holoterminal.

Grand Moff Ilyan Regus stood before him.

"My Lord Sahesri, your reputation as the Emperor's Wrath has spread throughout the Empire and we are surely in need of your skills right now."

"What seems to be the problem Grand Moff?"

"Darth Malgus is a traitor. He has sent a message throughout the Empire declaring himself Emperor of a new Empire. He is using the Foundry to build a droid army greater than anything the Galaxy's ever seen. "

"Damnit!" Sahesri yelled, banging his gloved hand down on the table in front of him. "I was on that mission to bring the Foundry to him!"

"I know my lord. Malgus has thrown the entire military for a loop. We need all the help we can get, Malgus has stolen a stealth fleet armed with Adegan crystal cloaking devices. We need your fleet my lord. We're outnumbered here."

Out of the corner of his eye Sahesri could see that Moff Pyron had gotten Quinn up on holo. The friends looked at each other and Quinn nodded to the Sith Lord.

That was all he needed.

"We will be there as soon as we can Grand Moff. And I can promise that I will personally lead a strike team to execute the traitor."

The Grand Moff smiled and bowed. "Very good my lord. We look forward to your arrival."

"Bah" Sahesri said angrily rubbing his temples.

"So what's the plan my lord?"

Sahesri turned to his old friend. "Simple Quinn. We go hunting."

* * *

Casia was born for this.

She was born of the shadows and when she had a target to find she zeroed in on it so hard that there was nothing that could stand in her way.

"Simple to get into." Khem commented.

He was speaking of the Republic base they now easily crept their way through. He was right. Casia had almost been baffled at how they simply cracked the necks of the outside guards and one by one they had gone from room to room and silently gotten rid of every soldier in the base.

Khem was Casia's favored companion in such missions. He was as discreet as a Dashade could be. All you needed was to point him towards a target and he would tear them apart.

Casia reached out in the Force past the cloak of dark side energy she was hiding them behind. She was looking for their target.

She zeroed in on him.

"Where is he Master?" Khem asked.

"Not far Khem. Ready to feast?"

"Always Master."

"Good. Follow me."

They walked in the shadows of the ghostly Republic base towards the only bit of life Casia could sense. It called to her, like a beacon in darkness and she was ready.

They found him meditating in the lower levels of the base. He seemed to be waiting for them.

"So you're the one the Empire sends for me" he said quietly as Khem and Casia walked into the room.

"I've been asked to kill you, yes. And I hate to dissapoint."

"I'm not afraid of death little one. I am ready to embrace it."

"Good" Casia said igniting her saberstaff.

Lord Scourge removed his hood and ignited the lightsaber he had kept faithfully at his side for three centuries.

"Come little one. Let's see what your Masters taught you."


	16. Chapter 15

Standing before the Dark Council was interesting. Twelve different sets of eyes trained on you, each set of eyes observing with a different hidden agenda. But Sahesri knew how to handle these bureacrats. They were really no better than the Republic they despised, always allowing petty disputes to get in the way of progress.

_I won't allow this to continue_.

Casia nodded to him from her seat among the Council. They shared the view that the Dark Council's current state could not be allowed to perpetuate. And if their plan suceeded things would definitely be changing for the better.

"Wrath, I trust your _pets_ will behave themselves?" Darth Ravage asked pointedly, making sure to put the emphasis on the words.

Sahesri warned Arrryyn and Saria through the force to remain where they were. But he really didn't need to as the apprentices had progressed in leaps and bounds since he had taken them on as his students. They had become incredibly disciplined.

Sahesri made a show out of his appeasing bow. "My apprentices are here to learn my Lord."

"Ahh I see...well please continue Wrath."

"Thank you my Lord." He stepped into the middle of the semicircle of Dark Lords watching him.

"My friends. It has pained me as much as you to have lost our beloved Lord Emperor. As his Wrath I have devoted the past two months to tracking down those who have betrayed us and allowed such crimes to be committed."

He paused to allow that to sink in.

"And I have been sucessful. Now when we have a traitor in our midst the only judgement that is approriate is our own judgement."

At that cue, his apprentices quietly slunk out of the room.

"So I bring before you my dear friends, my predecessor Lord Scourge, traitor to our Empire!"

And the door to the Council Chamber burst open, in came Arrryyn and Saria dragging the shackled Sith Lord between them.

The Council members eyes widened and all began to yell angrily at the traitor.

"I don't believe this!" Darth Marr yelled. "First Malgus and now this!"

"Believe it!" Casia yelled coming down from her seat. "This traitor led the Jedi to our Emperor. He deserves to die!"

They had to be loud and over the top. Like actors in a play they were larger than life. Politics was just one big show. And Casia and Sahesri were the stars of this circus. They had spent weeks planning this, thinking out each word, choreographing the whole thing.

"The only reason we spared the life of this pathetic scum was so you all could relish his death yourselves."

Casia could feel Jaesa gently nudge through their Force bond.

_We are in position. Ready when you guys are._

_You know what to do._

Sahesri stood in front of the shackled prisoner who was quiet on his knees.

"Please! I beg of you! Allow me the honor and privilege of ending this pathetic scum's existence."

He positioned himself just so, so that Scourge was right within reach of his belt.

And the extra lightsaber on it.

_Get ready for the fun Jaes._

Scourge's eyes glittered with rage.

In an instant, the whole room exploded.

Scourge reached through the force and summoned the lightsaber from Sahesri's belt. Sahesri ignited his own lightsabers. Casia's saberstaff hissed to life and Arrryyn and Saria ignited their own weapons.

The door flew open and in walked Jaesa, Xalek and Ashara all with weapons in hand and trailing behind them were two squads of the Imperial Royal Guard, the most elite of the Imperial military.

"Well, well, well" Darth Marr said ignited his blade. "Betrayal after betrayal, I guess there shouldn't be any surprise. This is the way of the Sith after all."

"Indeed it is. The Dark Council has been allowed to run without a leash for far too long. It is time to rectify that error."

"Then let us fight little ones. We will show you true Sith power."

"I stand with them as well." Scourge said quietly, swinging the crimson blade through his shackles.

"Betrayers standing with a traitor? This will be fun indeed."

The battle lasted 5 minutes.

The room was set aflame with blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes. Sahesri easily batting away the strikes of Darth Marr, much to the Sith Lord's surprise. He wildly tried to strike down the Zabrak Sith with Force lightning but his eyes widened in fear as Sahesri used his hands to catch the lightning, ball it up and send it flying back at him. The Sith Lord fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Sahesri rushed forward and lopped off his head with a quick strike.

And as soon as it began, it was done. The Dark Council members were heavily outnumbered and now eleven bodies littered the ground.

The Sith in the room all disengaged their weapons. Lord Scourge stood in front of Sahesri.

"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Sahesri asked him.

The 300 year old Sith shook his head. "I am not afraid to die. My time in this galaxy is done and I now leave the Empire in your hands. I know it will be in good hands. I feel good now dying by your hands."

He placed the lightsaber down on the ground and went down to his knees.

"It has been an honor" Sahesri said, igniting one his weapons.

And with a simple, merciful stroke, Lord Scourge was gone. His pain was ended.

"It is done. As was foreseen."

Sahesri turned around to the voice and there stood the Emperor's Hands. He hadn't seen them since the Emperor was killed. He had assumed that they had been killed as well.

"Wrath you have done exactly as we knew you would. You have saved the Empire."

"I...I don't understand."

Servant One's red eyes bored into Saheri. "It was always your destiny to take the Emperor's throne. That is why you were chosen to become his Wrath. Cleansing the Dark Council was your final test."

The other Sith all looked wide-eyed at Servant One's words.

"Please kneel Wrath. "

Sahesri knelt before the Sith who reached down to pool some of Darth Ravage's blood into his palm.

With his free hand, the Sith made an intricate motion with his fingers and then splashed the blood over Sahesri's head.

"Lord Sahesri we now annoint upon you a new name to reflect your new station, you are Darth Gujoja, Emperor of the Sith Order, future conqueror of the galaxy. Please stand."

The two Emperor's Hands fell to the ground on their hands and knees. "We pledge our service to you Lord Emperor, we are your humble servants."

"Rise." Sahesri commanded.

"I would like to address my people. Prepare for me to give a speech in the Kaas City center."

The Hands bowed. "As you command my Lord Emperor."

They ran to make their preparations and left the newly annointed Emperor to his thoughts.

"Casia. Come here."

Casia ran forward and fell to her knees before him.

Sahesri laughed "No need for that, stand up friend." She hurriedly got to her her feet.

"In our time working together I have truly come to depend on you. And in my new position, I wish to give you a new title. Lord of the Empire. Leader of the new Dark Council that we will form together. Second in command to me."

"You...you honor me! I...I will not let you down my Lord."

Sahesri smiled warmly. "I know you won't."

"Jaesa."

"Yes Master?"

He turned to face her and looked into the eyes of his greatest student.

"Jaesa, I grant upon you the title of Lord of the Sith. There is nothing left for me to teach you."

"M-master I...I...Thank you! Thank you so much."

"No need to thank. You've earned it." He started towards the door. "Come friends. Let us go and fix this messed up galaxy."


	17. Chapter 16

It was the first time he'd come to her room in weeks.

In her time as prisoner she had been confined to the one room she was first brought to. Twice a day, a protocol droid would bring her meals to her. The droid was the only one she had to talk to. After several instances of overly enthusiastic conversation, the droid had told her that his Master had allowed her access to the Imperial Archives. Since she had nothing better to do she decided to spend the time reading.

_I make it my business to know things. You should to._

Those words resonated with her. So she read and brought herself up to speed on all the knowledge she was allowed access to.

And then one day after weeks of time alone he was back.

"Come" he said to her.

She got up uncertainly and followed the Zabrak Sith out of the room and she followed him through the halls of the ship. Every soldier they walked by would stop and bow to her captor, a gesture that he would return with a friendly nod.

But when they saw her their contempt was dripping off of them. They all knew who she was, what she was. And Kira understood that all the soldiers and Sith that they passed wanted nothing better than to slit her throat.

Her captor pressed his hand to a control panel and the door slid open. He led her inside to a droid maintenance bay. In the corner was a tall sort of rusted combat droid.

"My friend, I have brought someone to meet you."

The droid's red photoreceptors glowed to life. "Oh...a visitor? For me? Hello."

There was something wrong with this droid. His voice had too much emotion to it, more like a man than a machine.

The Zabrak Sith Lord went over and spoke to a Falleen droid technician in hushed tones. After several minutes of whispers, the droid technician seemed to finish his report and the Sith Lord nodded in approval. The technician bowed before him and the Sith Lord bowed his head in thanks.

"0X, I promise I will come and visit you again soon ok? I know Kiron will take good care of you."

"Oh...alright...well it was good to see you and to meet a new friend."

Kira swore if the droid had a mouth he would have smiled.

The Sith Lord gestured for her to follow him and she did.

"What did you think of 0X?"

"He was a very strange droid."

"He is a very strange droid because he is not a droid."

Kira must've look confused because the Sith laughed.

"Walk with me. I will tell you the story."

She followed next to him as he began. "When I was an apprentice my Master sent me on several missions into the estate of a rogue Sith Lord named Grathan. The man was a loon. He liked technology and science experiments. 0X was once a young Imperial trooper with a promising future as a soldier, Lord Grathan's men captured him and his fellow soldiers and placed their brains in the bodies of cobat droids. 0X was the only one who survived."

"That's horrible!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yes it absolutely is. Many time I have asked him things that only his human brain would know. His name, the names of his fellow soldiers, things of that nature. He remembers some but he does not feel any empathy for the soldiers of his squadron who did not survive their imprisonment. All of his emotions, the things that make him human, are gone."

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

The Sith sighed. "We were working on a way to try and remove his brain from the droid into a healthy new body. But we have no way to do it yet without the host body dying first or destroying what is left of his brain. But I continue to put the best scientists I can find in charge of this case."

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Ah Jedi Carsen you still have so much to learn. I have always liked to fix broken things and that is why I ordered my wife and my apprentice to capture you and not kill you. Do you think if I did not want to fix you as well you'd still be here?"

"I will never turn to the dark side!"

He sighed. "You still believe that to be my sole aim? Man I thought giving you access to the archives would help."

They were back at her room again and the Sith nodded to the two troopers guarding the door.

"Come,' he said simply, leading her into the room.

When he started to walk towards her, she instinctively moved away.

"What? Do you think I intend to rape you or something? Please. I am a married man who enjoys the company of his wife and only his wife."

"A rare commodity." Kira muttered.

"Indeed" he purred "Now come here and let me take that collar off."

Her eyes widened at the possibility, the past weeks had been crippling being cut off from the Force.

"You're not concerned I'll try to run?"

"No. Even if you somehow managed to incapacitate me which would be highly impossible, standing outside this door are not your usual Imperial troopers. They are members of the Royal Guard. The best trained soldiers in the Empire. If you managed to get past them you would also have to go through the 15,000 soldiers and 100 Sith that are stationed on this vessel who are armed with the very best technology the Galaxy has to offer while you yourself remain unarmed. So you see Jedi Carsen, it would behoove you to not make such an attempt if you would like to remain alive."

Kira was so dumbstruck by his amount of planning that all she could do was nod lamely as he reached to the back of her neck and undid the collar.

"Sith, I must ask you something."

"Ask it."

"What is your name?"

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. "I wondered when you would ask the question. My name is Sahesri but as of a week ago, the Empire now knows me as Darth Gujoja, the newly annointed Emperor."

"Emperor?!"

"Yes. But before I explain, come and meditate with me."

Every instinct and past experience told Kira not to but she couldn't help herself. This man was compelling to her. She wanted to know why he was the way he was. So calm and collected for a Sith. Kira in all her past experiences had never seen it before.

They sat on the ground together and Kira immediately felt refreshed when she started to reach to the Force. She had missed it and it felt like a warm blanket.

She sensed Darth Gujoja's prescence in the Force and was instantly flabbergasted. He...he was so strong in the Force. Like a blinding light. But she delved deeper and became more and more confused. She sensed balance? Yes it was balance. Light and dark. So equal within him. She had never sensed such balance even in the greatest of Jedi Masters.

"How?"

_Do you wish to know?_

"I...I think so..."

_Then I will help you learn to use your emotions the way they were meant to be used. To truly master the Force you should not look at it in matters of light and dark. It is grey. It is one thing that has many shades. Embrace your emotions but not let yourself be overrun by them, that is how you master the Force._

"Can you teach me?"

_You must stay here. If you stay then I will teach you._

All his words may sense. She sensed the truth in him and he was promising everything she had wanted. She never agreed with the Jedi's views on emotions or the Sith's reckless abandon and needless cruelty. Could she really find a balance? Be balanced like Darth Gujoja was so balanced?

She opened her eyes and he did the same.

"I...there is truth in what you say...I have been so unblanced my whole life. MAybe I'll finally be able to find what I've been looking for."

He bowed his head. "So you wish to stay?"

"Yes."

"Then come with me. You no longer need to remain in a cell."


	18. A Legacy is born!

Nine Months after the Second Dark Council Purge

**The Empress gives birth to twins.**

Sources inside the Imperial Palace have announced that the Empress Ce'na has given birth to twin boys. The princes were born in the early morning hours of the nine month anniversary of the Emperor's reign. The Emperor's secretary announced the twins' birth to awaiting delegates. The Emperor according to the secretary's statement is "positively thrilled" to be a father. Later on, the Emperor came and greeted those waiting outside the palace and thanked everyone for their well wishes. Since the Emperor has established the Shadow Legacy with his reign, the princes, Augustus and Julius are the first of the Shadow Line. Let's all wish for our Emperor and Empress to have many more children and grandchildren to come.

An official Imperial Holonet report


	19. Chapter 17

"I have spoken with the Moffs at great length on this matter Colonel. They do believe that an isolated air strike will take care of this nusiance. In my opinion such a solution is long overdue."

The Colonel, who if Sahesri remembered correctly was named Malcolm, nodded. "You won't hear any complaints from me or my men my Lord Emperor. We'll all be glad to rid ourselves of Grathan once and for all."

"Good. I understand your feelings on this. I was sent on many errands into Grathan's estate as an apprentice and I for one, will be pleased to see it turn into a crater. Begin evacuating our men. I do not wish to lose any of our good soldiers in the crossfire."

"As you command my Lord Emperor."

Sahesri stopped for a moment "If there are any survivors after bombardment I will lead a team personally to rid Dromund Kaas of this pest."

The soldier stopped "Are you sure that's wise Emperor?"

Sahesri looked the man up and down, a human in his mid-forties, respected in the field. He understood the man's hesitation to send his Emperor into battle after he had only been Emperor for nine months.

But he had never met Sahesri.

"Colonel Malcolm I am no politician. I do not relish time spent debating in committees. I am an Emperor. And a leader who sends men to die for him on the front lines is not a true leader unless he leads the charge."

Sahesri could sense that his words struck with the Colonel who bowed before him in apology. "I meant no disrespect my dear Lord Emperor. I guess I'm still getting used to this whole hands on leadership concept."

Sahesri bowed his head in thanks. "It is no harm to speak your mind Colonel Malcolm I think we are still getting used to the change in leadership."

"I will have our men removed within the day and the bombardment may proceed."

"Very good Colonel, that will do."

The Colonel bowed and left him and Sahesri turned to his Royal Guardsmen. "Let's get going boys."

* * *

Vette hated politics. She'd much rather be doing something. But as she and Sahesri had learned quickly, duty called when you lead an entire government. She had picked up on politics and the games people played very quickly, perhaps her time as a slave had lent her this talent, when she was young she had learned easily how to discern people's true intentions.

At first, many in the higher Imperial circles had not taken her seriously because she is a twi'lek. But the more she took care of things for Sahesri and the more the stodgy old men got to observe her cunning, the more they began to trust her and more importantly respect her.

"Empress, Darth Lachris has sent her thanks for the reinforcements that you provided at Balmorra. She reports that the Resistance has been wiped out once and for all and her men have had no trouble keeping control of the planet. She has sent you and the Emperor a gift of 10 brand new Capital Ships right off the line of the Balmorran Arms Factory. A bonus of 2 million Imperial credits is included in celebration of the birth of the princes."

Vette nodded and smiled, Darth Lachris had been a valuable ally to keep. She had proved herself more than loyal to the new Emperor. Balmorra, even though she and Sahesri had both despised the planet when they were on it, was an invaluable resource and from this report it seemed like Darth Lachris was taking full advantage of it. Sahesri would be very happy about this.

"Please tell Darth Lachris that the Emperor and I appreciate her show of loyalty. Darth Lachris will continue to keep control of the factory and it's resources and she may keep all the troops that she needs to keep it operating a peak performance and keep the peace on the planet. The rest of the men shall be returned back to Dromund Kaas. I have been on Balmorra myself and am sure they are more than eager to return home."

"Very good Empress. We will send word immediately."

"Good" she said briskly getting up out of her chair and looking around the room at the Imperial and Sith delegates. "Anyone have any more business to discuss?"

No one spoke up.

"Then I guess we're done for the day. You all are dismissed with my thanks."

Everyone bowed and Vette got up all too eagerly with her assistants and Royal Guardsmen. Saria, Sahesri's former apprentice, at her side.

"Sooooo boring" Vette complained.

"Despite your personal feelings about politics my Empress you have quite a talent for it." the Cathar commented.

In the last bit of time under her former Master's tutelage, Sahesri had assigned Saria to help lead the Royal Guard. She had become so close to Vette that she decided to retain the post even after becoming a Lord three months ago.

"I only tolerate such things because it is necessary. If I had my way I would never have to see those idiots. But I am better in diplomacy than Sahesri is, so perhaps it is much better this way. He would get far too frustrated with all the ass-kissing. It is better that he is on the front where he belongs."

Saria grinned at that "That is true. Master never really has had a knack for politics but he does know the right way to steer a government."

"He is the captain of this ship that's for sure. The Empire needs a good captain to steer it."

"I agree Empress. With Master's guidance we will be able to mount the perfect offensive to crush the Republic."

"That is the plan Saria. Come, let's go check on my boys."

Yes it was true. Vette and Sahesri had recently become parents. After studying several texts on the subject, Sahesri had used the Force technique first described in the holocron of Dustil Onasi, her ancestor to help them have children of their own even though her husband was Dathomiran and she was a twi'lek. Her twins were twi'leks like her but after several blood tests that Sahesri had performed, he knew that it had worked. His sons had his blood and shared his power in the Force.

She and Saria walked into the nursery in the Royal Palace. The nannies bowed when she walked in.

People bowing to her was something she'd never get used.

"Ok ok enough of that! How are my boys?" she grinned broadly when the nanny handed her smiling older son, Augustus to her.

"Hello handsome" she cooed to the baby who smiled in that silly way that babies do. He had Sahesri's smile. Augustus was her spitting image but he had all of Sahesri's facial expressions. She walked over to the basinet to see Julius sleeping peacefully. He was just like Sahesri in personality, a quiet and reserved infant who was careful in his interactions.

Vette had believed love couldn't get any better than the love she shared with her husband. But the love she had for her sons was instant from the moment she first saw them and only magnified each day. Sahesri had been overjoyed when the boys were born and was an amazing father. He adored his sons and would do anything for them, although he of course had his responsibilities to attend to. Fixing a broken Empire had to be one of his priorities.

* * *

Rancor Squad had been deep in enemy territory for almost a year now tracking the man they now held prisoner. Tracking Theron Shan had taken them from Corellia to Alderaan, Nar Shaadaa, Nal Hutta and Coruscant. On Coruscant they had finally got the young SIS agent. Their superior, Lord Sahesri had been correct about Theron, he definitely made the job annoying and laborious.

Ka'hirr, Mandalorian heavy weapons specialist, whistled an old war tune as he cleaned his blaster cannon.

"So glad to finally be able to get some rest" he said to his wife, Mako, the squad's slicer and intelligence specialist who was laying on her back on their ship's floor. Ka'hirr could tell that she was using her cybernetic implant to catch up on different newstories on the Holonet. Since they had been deep undercover in Republic Space for so long they'd had very little contact with the Empire.

"It certainly was interesting though, moving every week to a new slum trying to track down this stupid Jedi's kid."

He laughed and laid down next to his much smaller wife, taking her into his arms. "And we got to spend no time together with everyone around."

"Very true. I don't think Pierce would appreciate such antics."

He smirked and kissed her. "You, me and a big old comfy bed for about a week?"

"You're on Big Guy!"

"Relax you two. We're going to be back on Dromund Kaas in a few hours."

They both gave Storm dirty looks and the Echani melee weapons expert smirked at his squadmates. "Sorry lovebirds. But I'd like to keep my lunch down."

Mako laughed and laid her head on her husband's armored chest "Where is our big Boss-man?"

Just as she asked, Commander Pierce, their commanding officer came into the common area with Bik, Rex and Sarnova, the other members of their squad.

"We're four hours out from home so everyone get ready. Rex and I'll handle the SIS brat."

"Wear your helmet" Sarnova cautioned. "When I went to go feed him, he spat at me from a meter away."

Pierce laughed his hearty laugh, "Oh don't worry. We'll knock him upside the head if he tries anything."

* * *

"So you understand your objective?"

"Yes my Master."

"Good. Your people must know that the Empire is under new management now and we're going to be doing things differently. Your home world definitely has a place amongst the Empire."

Lord Arrryyn, newly promoted, nodded at his former Master's words. His people were the Wookies. Prized for their skills in battle, Lord Arrryyn was not much different. He had grown to be an amazing warrior of the Sith under his Master, Darth Gujoja who was the Emperor. Wielding a lightsaber more than a meter and a half in length, he had become an enforcer of peace for the Empire.

"Do you think they will listen to our offer?" The Emperor asked his former apprentice.

"My people have had a complex relationship with the Republic." He began in his own language. "Although our world is a member of the Republic we seem to only be called upon when the Republic needs our help. But when we are not on the battlefield with them, we are walking jokes to them. Hairy beasts for them and their children to point at and make fun of. I think my people will at least listen to what we have to offer them Master."

The Emperor nodded "Very good. That's all I can hope for."

Arrryyn bowed before his former master. "I will leave immediately and send word to you soon my Master."

* * *

Jungkwon Karresh, Jedi Council Member of six months and slayer of the Emperor stood amongst his fellow Council members as they planned.

"This new Emperor is far more insidious than the last. He is smart and cunning and not unneedlessly cruel. And now that his wife has had children they will grow up to be just as powerful as their father, if not more."

"How did this even happen?" Master Braga said. "They're of two different species. It's not possible."

"The Force works in mysterious ways my friend. Anything is possible." Master Satele said with a sigh. "Those children have the Emperor's blood and his power in the Force."

"And they also have Kira." Jungkwon said quietly.

"I worry for Kira. She has been the Empire's prisoner for too long." Master Kiwiiks whispered sadly.

A knock at the Council Chambers door.

"Come in."

A young soldier walked in and saluted to the Masters before walking over next to Master Satele and whispered in her ear.

The color drained out of the Jedi Grand Master's face at the soldier's message. "Excuse me my friends...I...something has just come up...something urgent."

Jungkwon rubbed his temples and sighed. If something could scare Master Satele so badly, he feared for them all.


	20. Chapter 18

The briefing room was stone-still quiet. The Republic's elite commandos and the Jedi Order's finest stood amongst Admirals and Intelligence officials. When you were being sent to kill, there was copious planning involved.

"Lord Saria, the Emperor's second apprentice in rank. Born on Cathar. She was found by the Sith when she was 14 and brought to Korriban for training. She excels in assasination and we can confirm that she was responsible for the deaths of six key Republic Generals, turning the tide in the Empire's favor on several crucial fronts. Currently she is the head of the Empress' Royal Guard."

The holoscreen flicked to the image of a human female. "Jaesa Wilsaam, although many believed her to be deceased along with her former master, Nomen Karr we can confirm her sightings in Imperial space. Jaesa Wilsaam has fallen to the dark side, with her at the Emperor's side it makes sending any Republic spy into Sith space nearly impossible. She has taken her master's former position as the Emperor's Wrath, his personal enforcer."

Now the image was a twi'lek female. "The Empress, a former slave who has now become the Emperor's whore. The fact that he has been able to have children with her makes her and those bastard Sith-spawn about as big of a threat as the Emperor himself."

Satele couldn't take it anymore. "Is an innocent woman and two infants really such a threat?"

Jace Malcom, Supreme Commander of the Republic Military and the Jedi Grand Master's former lover couldn't take her self righteous bantha shit anymore.

"Damnit Satele! The woman gave up her innocence when she got into bed with a Sith Lord! They have our son, remember?"

Of course she did. She had to reveal the existence of their son to him after SIS had discovered that the Empire had taken him hostage. Every day that Theron remained in enemy territory a part of her died inside. Even though she had given him up when he was a newborn and had never had a relationship with him, he was still her son.

"Ahem...are you two finished?"

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

"Yes. I apologize Agent."

"Our source says that The Emperor's right hand, Darth Nox is off-world on business. The Emperor is due to join her on the front soon. The Empress deals with most of the day-to-day politics on Dromund Kaas in her husband's stead which allows her to remain with her sons. This will afford us the perfect oppurtunity."

Master Kiwiiks sighed. "This seems like a trap to me. I fear for us all."

Jungkwon, the youngest of the Masters nodded in agreement. "I feel that war is brewing. In war comes desperation. If the Emperor's sons are allowed to stay in the Empire they will become powerful Sith like their father. Probably even more powerful. It must be done."

"Do you know what the Resistance soldiers who escaped Balmorra call Darth Nox Master Jedi?"

"No."

"The Ghost."

Satele looked around the room for an explanation.

"They call her The Ghost because she was the last thing that the soldiers would see before she cut them down. She'd appear out of nowhere and no one would escape. Sith like that cannot be allowed to train these boys, if we are able to get them we will have the advantage and can turn them to weapons of our side. With the Emperor's sons we can win this war."

And Satele had no choice but to agree. There was no other option.


	21. Chapter 19

They came in the night.

A team of ten Jedi, the best Guardians of the Order. Beings who were trained from birth in combat. And Havoc Squad, professional thorns in the Empire's side. They arrived on Dromund Kaas in a stolen Imperial shuttle, landing in the jungle to meet their contact.

He was a pureblood Sith who didn't speak much to them and they didn't ask questions. He brought them to Kaas City in the back of a covered airspeeder and handed them off to the second contact in the chain. They were all Sith who who were disenchanted with the new Emperor and had agreed to help the Republic in hopes they would overthrow him.

The human man, a lowly cargo officer took them into the back of his airspeeder among a food shipment that was going into the Imperial Citadel, the heart of all Sith operations. They would enter through the kitchen and work their way through the Citadel until they had neutralized their target. Their target being the Empress. Intelligence had told them that the Emperor had gone off-world to join an apprentice of his at the front. Despite the fact that he was gone, they expected the Empress to have many defenses in place. This certainly would not be easy.

Tarpollah Ma'ku, Mirialan, the commanding officer of Havoc Squad exchanged anxious looks with Master Bela Kiwiiks. She had a bad feeling about this.

"It's okay" her husband Aric said with a reassuring smile. They had been in many tight spots before and had always gotten out of it but Tarpollah had a bad bad feeling about this.

There was a knock on the back of the airspeeder, their contact letting them know they'd arrived at the Citadel.

They crept out behind the man and slid through the kitchen entrance. None of the staff were there because it was so late. Master Kiwiiks handed their contact his payment and he nodded his thanks and left them.

"Let's go" she said to her team. Jungkwon Karresh followed next to her and the others pulled up the rear. Tarpollah pulled on her helmet and followed silently behind Aric.

* * *

Sahesri arrived on _The Glory _ready to work. The Sith were planning an assault on Alderaan and he would soon follow Jaesa and Casia to the warfront to put these plans into action. But he kept feeling a disturbance in the Force.

"Master are you okay?" Kira asked at his side.

Kira Carsen had truly blossomed in her time back with the Sith. When they had captured her, Sahesri had seen alot of the same things he'd seen in Jaesa. True potential that was being marginalized by the Jedi's restrictive ways. The former Jedi apprentice had seemed lost. Looking for something. Her progress had been nothing short of astounding. Sahesri couldn't be more pleased.

"I feel a disturbance in the Force. Do you sense it?"

Kira's nose wrinkled as she reached out her senses. "Yes Master. I feel it."

There was definitely a disturbance in the Force. Something was telling him not to leave the system. They were still in the Dromund system and he could sense something wrong on Dromund Kaas.

He walked over to the holo station and called up Jaesa's frequency.

"Master." Jaesa greeted with a bow.

"Jaesa, something is wrong. Do you feel it?"

Sahesri could see in his apprentice's face that she did sense it as well.

"Master I feel like we should head back planetside."

Suddenly Sahesri felt a blaring warning in the Force. And he realized it was in fact coming from the capital planet. "Take a shuttle from your ship Jaesa and meet me on Dromund Kaas. Vette and the boys are in trouble."

"Master let me go with you!" Kira yelled.

"No Kira! I'm putting you in command of _The Glory_ while I'm on planet. Don't let me down."

"Yes Master" Kira said lamely as he ran towards the hangar. She had been eager to prove herself but knew her Master had to handle this himself if it involved his wife and sons.

* * *

They had finally encountered resistance. The Citadel's battalion of guards had deployed and were slowing down the strike team. They were still holding on but their progress had been halted.

Master Kiwiiks batted away blaster fire effortlessly, providing cover for Havoc Squad to try and thin out the squad of Imperial guards.

"Go!" Master Kiwiiks yelled "I'll hold them off!"

Aric, Tarpollah, Jungkwon and Havoc Squad's medic, Elara backpedalled down the hallway. "The nursery's this way!" Aric yelled to them. They ran down the hallway, cutting down those who stood in their way. The air was peppered with the stench of blasterfire and Jungkwon's cyan lightsaber cutting through the air.

"You will go no further than this."

They turned at the sound of a voice behind them. The figure removed her black hood and there she was. The leader of the Empress' Royal Guard, Saria.

"Lord Saria." Jungkwon greeted shortly.

"Jungkwon Karresh, you visiting Dromund Kaas again has been greatly anticipated. Lucky for me I get to be the one to bring you to justice before you do something dumb."

"Let me handle this" The Zabrak Jedi cautioned them.

"You Jedi really are something you know? Trying to kidnap infants? Aren't you supposed to be the protectors of the Galaxy?"

"Enough Sith!" Jungkwon yelled and sprung towards the Cathar woman. Her taunts had worked. The normally serene Jedi Master was thrown off kilter and had charged the Sith Lord in a rage. Saria was calm and able to assess his every strike and counter it perfectly.

"Come on" Elara yelled to her two Squad mates as the two force-users battled.

Aric kicked down the door and they were confronted by the twins' two scared nannies.

"Please, please don't take them!" One human woman yelled putting herself between the cribs on one side of the room.

"Stand aside ma'am" Aric warned.

"Please!" the woman sobbed. "They're just babies! They haven't done anything!"

"I said stand aside!" Aric yelled throwing the woman off to the other side of the room. That's when the twi'lek woman who had been in the room with her reached into her boot and pulled out a hold-out pistol, getting a perfect shot that hit Elara right in the face. The former Imperial-turned-Republic medic fell to the ground with a smoking hole on the left side of her face.

"NO!" Aric and Tarpollah both yelled. Aric whipped out his blaster rifle and shot the human woman twice and shot the twi'lek in the face, her jaw came flying off. Tarpollah ran over to Elara but it was too late, she was dead.

"Get the babies and let's get out of here." Tarpollah could sense her husband's sadness in his voice behind his helmet. Cathar generally did not become close to people but he had always looked after Elara like a younger sister. He reached down and closed the young woman's eyes, murmuring something under his breath.

Tarpollah walked over to the two cribs and saw the two month old infants sleeping peacefully. Her ears were filled with the sound of lightsabers singing against each other outside the door. She reached into one crib and pulled out one of the boys, Julius, she remembered him to be.

When she took the boy into her arms his brother began to wail. It was unlike anything that Tarpollah had ever heard. Animalistic and primal it dug right into her soul.

"Yaah!" Aric suddenly yelled.

Tarpollah turned back around and there was her husband clutching the remains of his left hand. Standing behind him, holding the still-smoking blaster was the Empress.

"Put my son down" she whispered, her voice sickly calm.

"Tarpollah go!" Aric commanded through their helmets' personal comm system.

"No! I won't leave without you!"

"Do as I say! Someone has to get at least one of these kids out of here! Go!"

And as she ran back down the hall, clutching the infant in her arms she knew that for the rest of her days she'd be haunted by the image of her strong, beautiful husband being gunned down by the Empress and her Royal Guard.

* * *

Sahesri and Jaesa ran through the Citadel, destroying all those from the Republic that they could find.

"Nursery! Go to the Nursery!" Sahesri yelled to Jaesa. The pair ran down the hallway to see Vette laying in the hallway crying her eyes out.

"Vette!" Sahesri yelled running to her. He grabbed his wife tightly and pulled her into his arms.

"They took Julius" she sobbed, repeating the words over and over into her husband's chest. "They took my baby."

Sahesri quieted the rage that was growing in the pit of his stomach. There would be a time for that later.

"It was like they weren't here...and then they were! I mobilized the guard to eliminate them and a couple of their team pinned us down in the hallway outside our bedroom and it was taking us so long to deal with them so Saria and Ti'va went ahead to the nursery to protect the boys. But they had Jedi with them and the Jedi distracted Saria...when we finally got here there was one trooper left that we killed. They already had murdered Ti'va and the Nanny and Saria died in my arms. Julius was already gone. Oh Sahe what are we going to do?"

"Shhhh" he soothed, rubbing her lekku as he held her. "They will pay. The Jedi, the Republic and whoever helped them get in. But we have to be calm for our son's sake ok? Auggie is still here and he's ok. We're going to fix this I promise. I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"Master?" Jaesa said quietly, bending down next to them. "The entire Republic team has been eliminated except for one Jedi and Havoc Squad's commanding officer. I'm transmitting the orders to shut down the spaceport."

"It'll be of no use" he said with a sigh. "If the Jedi got into the Citadel they had inside help. They'll definitely have a way off-planet. I need you to start meditating Jaesa, use your powers. We have traitors to root out."

Jaesa's sadistic grin broke out across her face at the prospect of hunting down traitors.

"As you command Master."

* * *

After running for hours through the jungle and cramming into a packing crate on a smuggler's ship leaving Dromund Kaas all while dealing with a screaming infant, Tarpollah was back in Republic space. She had split up from Jungkwon outside Kaas City, they had run into an Imperial patrol and the Jedi Knight held them off for her while she ran. She had no idea what happened to him and had no time to muse about it.

Master Satele was there to greet her when they arrived on _The Preseverance._ She handed the infant over to a Jedi nanny and walked to Master Satele.

Each step towards the older woman felt heavy, like her feet were made of stone.

And she fell to the ground in sobbing hysterics at the Grand Master's feet.

"It was a disaster!" she sobbed to the Jedi. "They killed everyone! Everyone! I'm sorry Master but there was no way we could find your son. I barely got out of there with one of those blasted Sith kids."

Suddenly Tarpollah got angry. "You knew didn't you?! My husband died in that raid and you Jedi knew that we would all go to our deaths!"

"Jedi died in there too." Satele replied calmly, trying to keep her voice even-keeled.

"Yeah well it was all for the greater good right?" Tarpollah sniffed as she got up off the ground and mockingly saluted. "Don't worry Master Jedi. I'll just try and hide my emotions better like you guys do and be ready to throw myself at the next blaster cannon on your order."

As the young commander skulked away Satele couldn't help but wonder if this all was really worth it? Was all the death really justified in the end? Because it seemed like everything around her was crumbling.


	22. Chapter 20

**Pain.**

When the Emperor says jump, you jump first and then ask how high on your way down.

Casia and Jaesa knew they would have extra work on their hands when they received Sahesri's summons. When they arrived, the Royal Guardsmen bowed to the two Sith Lords and let them pass through to the Emperor's chambers. They found Sahesri there, shirtless holding Augustus while he fed him from a bottle and used the Force to pack a suitcase that was sitting on the floor.

"What do we know?" he asked his two most trusted allies, his voice betraying his weariness. They both knew that after the Republic's raid on the Citadel that resulted in the kidnapping of the Emperor's son, Julius, he hadn't slept at all.

"I believe that I have successfully located the traitors Master. Most of them, save one, remain on Dromund Kaas. Just say the word and we can go round them up."

The Dark Lord nodded approvingly at the report "Good. Casia I need you to keep the space-flight ban in effect for now. Anyone tries to leave the system without our knowledge, they get shot down."

He cooed gently to the quiet baby in his arms and placed him down in his crib which had been moved into his parents' room.

"Where's Vette?" Casia asked.

"In our bedroom sleeping" he murmured sitting back down in the chair with his head in his hands. "She's destroyed. The med-droids had to give her a sedative so she could sleep."

He sighed "I'm sending Vette and Augustus to Dathomir while we fix this. They 'll be safe there."

Jaesa raised an eyebrow "Does Vette know this?"

"Not yet," a soft and sad chuckle escaped his lips. "But we need to keep Augustus safe and one of his parents should be with him. If I were to leave Dromund Kaas, the Empire would fall into anarchy."

"Agreed my lord."

"What of the Jedi? Have we found him yet? I'll assume not since I only have nine Jedi bodies."

"We've sent patrols into the jungle after him Master but they have been unsuccessful."

Sahesri rolled his eyes. "I would assume so. Casia, take Khem, I think it's time that this Jedi meet 'The Ghost.'"

Casia grinned viciously. "I will leave immediately my lord Emperor."

"Jaesa assemble a team. We will hunt down the traitors while Casia hunts the Jedi."

"Yes Master."

Sahesri got up and pulled his red and black robe over his body. "But first I have something I must do."

* * *

The darkest depths of the Citadel's dungeon were the stuff of nightmares. Soldiers who had guard duty in the dungeons tried desperately to get their fellows to go in their place. No one liked this posting.

The Republic SIS agent had been imprisoned in the dungeon for weeks and although his mother was a Jedi, he was not immune to what horrors this place brought to the mind. After days spent talking to no one but himself his body had fallen into the deepest pits of exhaustion.

The Emperor watched the man through the bars of his cell, eyes narrowed at the sleeping form.

"Go get some rest boys" he said to the two guards on the post. "I wish to speak to our Republic friend here alone."

The guards bowed gratefully and gave the Emperor his privacy.

He continued to watch for a while, the rage that he'd kept buckled down since his son's kidnapping began to bubble and boil to the surface of his mind. The Sith leader allowed the anger to flow through him. It made him strong and he reveled in it. The anger coursed through him and his eyes glowed orange underneath his hood.

And as the lightning sprang from his fingers, the screams of Theron Shan danced off the chasms of the dungeons.

And in between his angry sobs, Sahesri couldn't help but laugh maliciously. This led him no closer to finding his boy but it was a start, a way to release his anger so he could focus on his responsibilities, as a father, a husband and a political and military leader.

_Daddy's coming Julius. I'll find you soon._


	23. Chapter 21

**Justice**

Jaesa realized that after returning to the Empire, Kira Carsen was way more fun than she had ever been when she was a Jedi.

She and Kira had known each other briefly as apprentices on Tython. And although Kira had a caustic sense of humor that Jaesa appreciated she always thought that the red-head was a bit stuck up. Now that she had joined their side it seemed like Kira had loosened up a bit. Perhaps the girl felt she had something to prove to the Jedi due to her past as a child of the Emperor. But now she had nothing to prove so she was a whole lot more fun.

"I can't believe we have to wear these." Kira said with a giggle as she admired her form in the mirror.

"You look nice Carsen. It beats those old Jedi robes doesn't it?"

Kira turned back and grinned at her companion. "It's nice to look seductive for once."

And both of the former Jedi did in a word, look seductive. They were going undercover as cantina dancers. Jaesa, along with a little help from Imperial Intelligence had found the leader of a group of Sith seperatists going against Sahesri's reign as Emperor. The majority of the seperatists remained on Dromund Kaas where they had fatally betrayed the Empire by leading the Jedi to kidnap Sahesri's son Julius. Sahesri would be dealing with the traitors on Dromund Kaas while they tracked down the leader of the group on to Nar Shaadaa.

Jaesa ran her hand through her newly dyed blonde hair. She was too recognizable as Sahesri's apprentice so she had had to result to the dye job. Casia would find it hilarious to see Jaesa as a a blonde.

A knock on the door. "You girls decent?"

"Yes! Come in Kex!"

Kex, was also known as Cipher Nine, an Imperial Intelligence agent who was accompanying them on this assignment by posing as their owner was a handsome man. He was a Chiss, tall with red eyes that were common to his species. He was a pretty easy-going fit guy who was great with a blaster and extremely smart.

Jaesa knew that Kex and Kira were attracted to each other. It was obvious to anyone with eyes as the Chiss' eyes boggled when he walked in and saw her in the leather corset that she and Jaesa had both donned.

"Wow" he said with a nervous laugh running his hand through his short dark blue hair. "You girls look great. I was just coming to tell you that will be arriving on Nar Shaadaa soon."

"Excellent!" Jaesa said excitedly, fixing her hair in the mirror. "We'll be ready in just a minute."

"Okay, everything's set up so we'll be meeting one of Lord Abaron's lackeys at the spaceport and he'll bring us to his place. And then you girls will...you know..."

Jaesa strutted up to the larger man. "What exactly are you insinuating Agent?" Her voice was held out in a drawl.

"Well I'll leave that for you girls to decide." he said with a wink.

"So..." Kira began, but the words seemed to dissapate from her tongue.

"Yes?" Jaesa asked.

"How does Darth Nox feel about this?" Kira asked once the man was gone.

"About what?"

"You...you know..."

"I do not know."

"Don't make me say it."

"Come on Carsen. You're a Sith now."

She rolled her eyes. "How does Darth Nox feel about the fact that to get to this traitor we're going to have to have sex with him?"

Jaesa giggled at her exasperation. "If you know Nox as well as I do, you'll understand that she is a very understanding person."

She applied a little more makeup. "Besides, she knows my orgasms with her will always be the best."

Kira's eyes slammed shut at the thought but couldn't keep a laugh from escaping her. Kex knocked at the door again.

"Girls, let's go. Time to go play!"

* * *

Their first location was an apartment right in the center of Kaas City, Sahesri had brought two squads of Imperial Troopers along with Rancor Squad, perhaps it was overkill but he wanted to make a statement that treason by any means would not be tolerated.

Commander Pritch was in command of the two squads and a man Sahesri trusted highly. He was a career soldier who had always showed the upmost devotion to the Imperial cause.

"We are ready when you are Emperor." Pritch said as everyone got in position outside the apartment door.

Sahesri nodded and grabbed one of his lightsabers from his belt, ready to activate it. He stepped away from the door and ran towards it, his leg flying up into a perfect roundhouse kick, augmented by the Force, that sent the door flying off it's hinges.

"Go!" he ordered his troops and they all fanned out around him searching for their target.

Sahesri activated both his weapons and panned out his senses.

_Fuck. _

"Upstairs, upstairs!" he yelled leaping up a flight of stairs with his troops crashing in step behind him, he had sensed their target was trying to escape out a window on the second floor of the apartment.

He kicked down another door just in time to see the human man's body halfway out the window. Sahesri didn't even move, he just used the Force to yank the man's body like a rag doll and send him flying across the room into the wall.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! My lord my liege my Emperor I will do anything for your forgiveness just please please don't kill me or my family! I have wronged the great Empire which has done nothing but give me a home and I am sorry I know it, I am sorry. Truly truly truly sorry."

Sahesri looked at Pierce who stood next to him. Even though Pierce wore his helmet, Sahesri could almost sense the bigger man's contempt for the sniveling traitor before them.

"Your family will be left unharmed as they have proven themselves to be more than loyal. I have no issue with them." Sahesri motioned to two troopers to come forward and secure their prisoner. "You however, will see the true consequences of your traitorous actions in time."

The troopers took the sobbing man away to brought to the dungeons of the Citadel. Even though Sahesri wanted nothing more than to end the being's miserable existence now, he had to keep him alive for now, he wanted to make a statement that there was no room for sedition in the Empire.

"One down, eight to go" Pierce murmured to him as they left the apartment.

"It's going to be a long night." Sahesri agreed. "A long, long night."

* * *

Lord Abaron, their target in question was a pureblood Sith male with a secret penchant for dancing girls. Kex was posing as a gangster who had brought his dancing girls(Kira and Jaesa) to Nar Shaadaa to meet the Sith Lord.

And the Sith Lord was definitely pleased with them.

As they were presented to the Sith Lord in his throne room Jaesa could sense the lust spilling off of him in waves.

_Too easy. _

"It is a pleasure to see such beautiful girls in my home" the Sith Lord said. "And I will make sure to pay you handsomely for their services."

Kex bowed "The honor is mine m'lord. I hope they perform to your expectations."

Kex had been born in the realms of the Empire even though members of his species typically never left their kingdom, The Ascendency. But being as well-trained as he was, he was able to hide his Imperial accent easily and adopt the gruffer tone of a well-traveled spacer.

"Shall I leave you to the care of my girls m'lord? They are eager to get acquainted with you."

Kira and Jaesa played the part of submissive slaves willing to do anything to please very well.

Abaron grinned lecherously. "Yes," he summoned a protocol droid. "Please bring these beautiful specimens to my quarters while I negotiate the matter of payment with their master."

He didn't keep them waiting long. After 5 minutes of waiting and going over their plan, the Sith Lord strode into his resplendent quarters and both girls could sense how eager he was to be alone with them.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's of no matter m'lord" Kira said with a shy smile.

The Sith Lord grinned and sat down on his bed. "Now what are your names girls?"

"I am Siri" Jaesa introduced with a bow.

"My name is Kaia m'lord" Kira greeted, also bowing.

He nodded. "Now, could you please undress each other. Slowly."

The girls smiled and since Jaesa had more experience with women she took the lead. She walked over to Kira and pulled her close, pressing their lips together, at first Kira was surprised by it but then opened her mouth up to Jaesa's advance, deepening the kiss.

Jaesa couldn't help but notice that now that Kira's body was on display she had a very nice body. Slim and athletic with ample curves everywhere you'd want them to be. Jaesa was enjoying the chance to touch her. Even though she was madly in love with Darth Nox, the Dark Council leader did not mind if Jaesa had sex with other people. She knew it didn't change the way the young girl felt about her.

The girls continued to makeout to the obvious enjoyment of the man watching them. As they kissed, Jaesa reached behind the red-headed girl and began to unlace her leather corset and Kira broke their kiss to turn around in the blonde's arms, allowing her easier access.

As Jaesa turned around to allow Kira to do the same to her she saw that Abaron had unzipped his pants and was thoroughly enjoying himself watching them.

"M'lord?" Jaesa asked with a coy smile. "Would you like us to help you?"

All the Sith Lord could do was nod. And Jaesa grinned and pulled Kira by the hand to get down on her knees in front of the Sith. Kira started by running her tongue along the man's cock, grinning mischeivously as she felt it harden. She took it all in her mouth at Abaron's moan of approval and he began to thrust hard inside her mouth. Jaesa grinned and pulled the girl's hair back, moving her up and down on Abaron's cock.

"Would you like to fuck her m'lord?" Jaesa asked, at his nod, Jaesa pulled Kira up off the ground and put her on the bed on her back. She bent down over the girl and began to stroke the redhead's wet pussy, smiling at her cute little whimpers.

"She's all yours Master." Jaesa said as she coiled around him and kissed him deeply.

Abaron growled happily as he slid inside Kira and began to thrust hard. Kira grinned and closed her eyes in pleasure. Jaesa reached down to capture Kira's lips in hers. As she reached down to kiss her, she wrapped her legs around Abaron's neck and sighed with pleasure as he began to lick and suck her dripping wet pussy.

The time was coming soon. With soft barely noticeable pushes of the Force, Jaesa could sense that Lord Abaron was too focused in reveling in his own pleasure that he would not suspect a thing. Jaesa got up and strode behind the Sith Lord who was still pounding into Kira with no intention of stopping. Jaesa carressed and kissed the back of the man's neck whispering sweet nothings in his ear to encourage him, the things she found that men liked to hear. Jaesa could have an acidic tongue when it came to dirty talk.

It was time. Kira reached up to kiss Lord Abaron fiercely and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Jaesa put her hands over Kira's and letting the power of the dark side course through their fingers they felt the very satisfying sound of the traitor's neck cracking like a stepped on twig.

As he died, Lord Abaron's eyes widened and he managed to croak out one word.

"Why?"

Both girls smirked.

"Justice."


	24. Chapter 22

"Madam Empress, we're in-system."

Vette nodded blindly to the young lieutenant at the helm of the transport. She felt like her head was in a cloud still, even a week later.

She was living a mother's worst nightmare. When her children were born it was like falling in love all over again, falling in love with her boys and falling deeper in love with Sahesri. But now, someone had stolen her youngest from her. Her baby, her Julius was gone.

Even worse was that Sahesri had made her leave with their older son Augustus. It was killing her to be away from Sahesri but she understood his reasoning and when you're a parent you have to put the safety of your child above all else.

Her son seemed to sense her anxiety because when she looked at him, his face scrunched up in a frown. It amazed Vette how perceptive her son was as an infant. He and his twin brother had inherited Sahesri's strength in the Force so it increased their abilities beyond that of a normal child his age.

_"Vette, Vette, wake up."_

_She opened her eyes to see her husband sitting on the bed next to her with their son in his arms. _

_But she noticed that he was wearing his armor and had both his lightsabers on his belt._

_"What's wrong?" she asked bolting up and struggling to find her blaster. _

_He looked down at Augustus and gripped him tight as the baby reached for his father's face._

_"You must understand that this is not easy for me to do...but I must do it." _

_"What?" her normally cheery disposition long ago tainted._

_"I am asking you my dear wife, to go to Dathomir with our son. I will send you in a stealth fighter with two members of the Guard. I spoke to Lalyn and she is expecting you."_

_"So it's not much of a choice then?"_

_Sahesri looked at her and Vette couldn't take his bronze eyes boring into her because she knew him so well that she could see all of his emotions in his eyes. Her husband was so overwhelmed. And she knew in that moment that even though he was her husband, he was a leader too. And that was what she had always loved about him. That he was so strong and never shrunk away from his responsibilities. As much as he wanted to be with them he had to find these traitors and bring them to justice, to keep his realm safe for everyone, so what happened to Julius would never happen again. She knew he didn't want to send them away but he was terrified to lose them too. And she could not disagree with him._

_After several wordless moments she pulled him close. His lips...so perfect. She needed just one more moment with his lips pressed to hers and his arms wrapped tight around her._

_"I love you." he murmured against her lips. Holding her and their son close. "I can't lose you and Augustus too. I need to make the Empire more stable for all of it's people. Especially you two."_

"Come on Auggie" she said with a small smile as she picked her son up out of his special seat as they landed.

The two Guardsmen who had accompanied the Empress and the Prince were very kind young men, eager to please and they adored Vette. So when the Emperor asked them to bring her to his homeworld they had been honored at the task. They walked down the loading ramp on either side of the Empress who was holding Prince Augustus and headed toward the village. Their landing area, recently created was a small grassy clearing.

As they neared closer to the village they became aware of eyes watching them and the two Guardsmen instinctively tensed towards their weapons.

"It's okay" Vette whispered quietly to them. "We're among friends here."

They walked into the small village full of wooden houses and the smell of food cooking. They trailed closely about two paces behind Vette as she made her way to a house near the center of the village, modest in size but judging by it's central location it's occupant was an important person.

A young woman ran out the door from the house the minute she saw Vette and her guards come and she grabbed her tight.

"Sister are you okay?" Lalyn asked, her face painted with concern when she looked into Vette's eyes. The normally cheerful twi'lek was withdrawn and tired and seemed to barely be able to stand up straight.

Vette just shook her head and burst into tears, crumpling in Lalyn's arms. One of the Guardsmen helpfully took Prince Augustus from his distraught mother and rocked him in his arms while his fellow soldier helped Lalyn bring Vette inside the house.

The young Lieutenant was suddenly filled with anger. He didn't care what the Republic thought of them, he knew that although the Imperial society was a strict one that had many rules there were good people in the Empire. And the Emperor and Empress were good people. Seeing such a lovely woman like the Empress reduced to such an emotional mess infuriated him. And as he held the fidgeting infant Prince in his arms he made a promise that he would never let something this tragic happen again. He never wanted to leave his posting in the Guard and decided that he would speak to his superiors about getting his tour extended so that he could complete, what he now took on as his duty.


	25. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Another short chapter, I know. But I plan on having the entire next chapter be devoted to Kira confronting Jungkwon, our Jedi Knight who she has a rough history with. So I wanted to use this chapter just to intro that, so stay tuned!**

Jaesa and Kira were waved into Sahesri's chambers hurriedly upon their arrival at the Citadel. Their master's eyes glanced up from the datapad he was looking over at their arrival and his eyes widened with relief when he saw it was them.

"Girls, have you been successful?"

Jaesa said nothing and just opened up the bag in her hands and dumped it's contents onto the floor. Out rolled the head of the Sith Lord Abaron.

"Cipher Nine has also liquidated all of Lord Abaron's holdings and transferred it into Imperial accounts. Seems like he was siphoning off funds to keep to himself." Kira reported.

"Damn it. Well at least he has been ended. This will destabilize the traitors significantly. I am impressed with you both girls."

They both smiled and bowed before their Master. "Now our task force was able to round up the rest of the traitors and they now fill the dungeons. Tommorow we will have an audience before the citizens of Dromund Kaas so that they may watch the traitors' execution."

He stood up and walked to a computer terminal to check the latest data from the fleet. "I never wished to be a paranoid leader constantly looking over his shoulder."

"Well Master, you have reason to be concerned" Jaesa offered.

"I know, I know." he sighed.

A Guardsman entered Sahesri's chambers. "My liege, Darth Nox has arrived at the Citadel. Shall I send her in?"

"Yes please, bring her here immediately."

Sahesri smiled at the grin that appeared on Jaesa's face. She probably had already known that Casia had returned due to their bond.

"Come sit down girls."

Casia walked into the room covered in dirt and her robes were ripped to shreds. She bowed respectfully to Sahesri and looked over to Kira and Jaesa.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girl?" she asked, staring at Jaesa's newly blonde locks.

Jaesa just grinned and ran up to her love and wrapped her arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Gorgeous."

"Not to break up this sweet moment but don't you have a report to make?"

Casia smiled and pulled away from Jaesa for a moment. "My apologies my friend. After a very exhausting hunt, Khem and I were successful. Jungkwon Karresh has been captured and awaits your interrogation in the Dungeons."

Sahesri surveyed his friend's disheveled state with an amused smile. "Didn't make it easy for you did he?"

"I got the job done didn't I? The Ghost never fails!"

"Indeed the Ghost never lets her prey escape. I think perhaps I'll go see our Jedi friend. Would you like to come with me Kira?

If you had asked her when she first rejoined the Sith if she was strong enough to confront her former lover she would've said no. But she was confident now in her place within this new Sith hierarchy, Jungkwon had left her high and dry for his own ambition to be a master and Jedi Council Member after she had done nothing but be devoted to him and love him with her whole heart. She needed to see him, she needed to let her long-buried feelings out.

Jaesa walked over to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Give 'em hell, Carsen."

Casia probably sensing Jaesa's reasoning for the encouragement through their bond gave Kira a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine little one."

"Yes Master. I will go with you."

_There is nothing to fear but fear itself _

She kept repeating that to herself over and over as she followed Sahesri towards the dungeons. Hoping that maybe by the time they reached their destination, she would believe it.


	26. Chapter 24

Jungkwon had been thoroughly battered by the week he'd spent roaming the jungles of Dromund Kaas. Days spent outrunning patrols, the local widlife and the Sith Lord who had stalked him meticulously like prey and ultimately bested him. He had never encountered a being like Darth Nox before. She was unrelenting in pursuing a target, she had spent the past week wearing him down until he was on the brink of exhaustion and dehydration, making him a sitting duck.

Now he was a prisoner.

He woke up, bleary-eyed on a stone floor and was consciously aware of cold metal clasped around his neck. He tried to reach out with the Force to remove it but gasped in pain when he felt a white-hot, searing sensation in return.

Now he was scared.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

He looked up to see a tattooed man in grey armor staring at him from under the hood of his black cloak. His eyes were intently taking Jungkwon in, seeming to be studying him.

"I wonder if they ever told you where that strength in the force comes from?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" his voice sounded foreign to him, too dry from a lack of water and an almost constant state of alert.

The new Emperor smirked and gathered his cloak around him, sitting down on the floor just outside of Jungkwon's reach beyond the bars of his cell. His bronze eyes flickered with what seemed to be amusement.

"Let me tell you a story Master Karresh about where I come from. My people are from a planet that would be considered by many to be insignificant except for one fact. My people are descendants of an outcasted Jedi Knight. Her descendants, combined with years of breeding with Zabrak slaves created my people. Strong, powerful, force-sensitive people."

Suddenly Jungkwon became aware that there was someone else present too. A figure leaned against the wall opposite from his cell, also in black but their hood covered their face.

"When the Jedi became aware of us again, they believed they had a claim to young members of my species. Especially after the Jedi Temple was destroyed. When Jedi came to take my siblings and I, my parents fought them and died for it. But as I was thinking about my parents death recently I remember overhearing a conversation of theirs before they died. I overheard my mother telling my father that a couple in the village closest to ours had given their son to Jeedai scouts." he drawled out the word 'jedi' allowing his Dathomiri accent to come out.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The Emperor smirked. "Because now that I really see you and not just a holo it makes perfect sense. That baby was you."

Jungkwon was flabbergasted, he didn't understand. "Where's Kira you bastard?"

"I figured you would ask that sooner or later." he looked over his shoulder at the figure standing against the wall.

"Perhaps you'd like to take over?" he asked the figure.

The hooded person walked over next to the Emperor and removed their hood. Jungkwon's heart sank.

"Kira" he whispered sadly, staring up at his former lover and apprentice.

"Hello Master." she greeted curtly.

She had grown her red hair out longer since he had last seen her and was now wearing it in a ponytail. But her eyes, those green eyes that he had fallen in love with were still the same, still sparkled like gems forged in fire. She looked like a stranger though in black Sith robes.

"Would you like some privacy Kira? I know there are some things you wish to say to our prisoner."

"No Master. Please stay."

"Very well." he backed up against the wall and sat silently watching the scene before him unfold.

"Kira? Kira what have you done?"

She said nothing but raised her hand and let out a bolt of force lightning at the Zabrak Jedi Knight sending him flipping backwards in pain.

"What have I done? What have I done? Kwon don't lecture me! You of all people have no right to lecture me!"

"Kira don't give in to the Dark Side! You can be saved, you've done it before!"

The young woman just scoffed and sent another bolt of lightning at him. "I did not _fall _to the dark side. I would think you with all your gifts that the Masters coddle you for would be able to see that. I still feel the light Kwon, I just embrace the dark too. I feel the Force the way it was meant to."

He couldn't believe it. "Kira. You're talking crazy. Don't let these Sith lies influence you. Remember what the Sith did to you? Remember all the pain you've seen them wrought upon the Galaxy?"

"Of course I remember what the Sith did to me! But you have to understand that these new Sith under my new Master are different. Kwon, you have to trust me on that."

"Kira..." he began, trying to choose his words carefully to avoid another onslaught of force lightning. "Kira, you betrayed me. You betrayed the order. I can't let that go."

"BETRAYAL?!" she bellowed. The lightning poured from her hands and sent him crumpling against the wall.

"I loved you! I gave you everything. I was ready to leave the Order for you because you said you wanted to marry me. You said you loved me Kwon! Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do" he said through gritted teeth. _There is no emotion, there is peace._

"But once Master Satele made you a Master that was all thrown out the window. You made sure that we were given seperate assignments far far away from each other and you never even told me why."

"Kira. I was trying to protect you. I had duties. We both did."

"But where were you when I was captured? Where were you then?"

"Kira-I-"

Kira turned back to the Emperor who had watched the entire argument silently from across the room. "That's all I wanted to say Master."

He stood up and dusted off his robes. "How do you feel Kira?"

"I feel...I don't know Master. I feel like I have expelled all the things I wanted to say to him and now I am free of having those feelings as a burden."

Sahesri nodded approvingly and guided her by the shoulders to the exit from the dungeons. "You did well Kira. You let out your feelings but you did not let them get you out of control. And when you felt your control slipping, you reigned it in. Such discretion is hard to learn apprentice. But it is a lesson you seem to be learning very well."

Kira grinned brightly at her Master's praise. They walked down the hallways of the Citadel silently after that, nodding at soldiers and Sith Lords who passed them. Kira wasn't paying much attention to it until she noticed a familiar Chiss face.

"My Emperor." he greeted with a bow. "Apprentice Carsen."

"Cipher Nine," Sahesri greeted back. "Are you looking for Lord Nox?"

"No my liege, I was actually looking for your apprentice."

Sahesri grinned "Is that so? Well I'll leave you two alone then. Kira please be ready early for the Judgement Ceremony tomorrow."

"Yes Master" she said as she and Kex both bowed at the Emperor's exit.

"Sooo" the Chiss Intelligence Agent began. "I know a nice little cantina right in Kaas City center, it's not much but they have good ale and decent food. You look like you could use a break from Sith Lord business."

Kira broke out into a full-on grin for the first time all day. "I'd like that Kex. You wanna head out now?"

And as she walked to Kex's speeder with him Kira couldn't help but think that all things happened for a reason and the Force definitely had a sense of humor.


	27. Chapter 25

**I thought Kira could use a pick-me-up after that big emotional confrontation so I just sort of sketched this out. Kex is still a bit of a mystery but don't worry, we'll learn more about him later. Let me know what you guys think!**

After several generous pints of Tarisian Ale and hours of conversation Kira agreed that she really had needed this outing with Kex.

"So you really had to box a rancor?"

He smirked. "Well Nem'ro the Hutt really really wanted to get rid of that rancor. And I needed the credits to book shuttle passage to Dromund Kaas. So yes I did box the rancor. He gave me this really nasty souvenir, see?" He bent down to show her a diagonal scar above his eye.

Kira and grinned and playfully pushed him away causing the both of them to bust out laughing. Both of them had changed into civilian clothes to go out to dinner, Kira, a simple black grey tunic with white leggings and Kex a simple grey imperial military uniform, not his special Intelligence agent's attire.

Kex was a good-looking guy, Kira had to admit. He was huge and built like a tank with a cocky kind of smile that Kira couldn't help but like. She's seen him in action and he was a great shot. But through all his military-mindedness he still like to goof off and enjoy life, a stark contrast from Jungkwon.

"So pretty lady tomorrow at this big old public execution you're going to have to play Sith apprentice right?"

"Yeah" Kira nodded. "This is a big deal to my Master that they killed Saria and took Julius."

"Oh no I completely understand that. I have a feeling though that the Emperor is planning something big. Which is good for me because I like when the work is plentiful."

He brought the air-taxi down on one of the Citadel's landing pads and turned to face her, his red eyes that were common to all members of his species had taken a little bit of time for Kira to get used to but now she was getting used to reading the emotions in his eyes.

"I had fun tonight Kira."

She grinned and placed a hand over his. "I did too. It was a much needed respite from all that's been going on lately."

"Indeed. Well I'm sure you must be going."

"Yeah. I should get to bed."

As she was getting out of the speeder his hand grabbed her wrist delicately and with an amazing amount of grace for a man of his size, he pulled her to him and she did the rest, pulling his lips to hers and connecting them.

It was such a passionate kiss. With Jungkwon it could sometimes feel like kissing a block of ice. But Kex was like tasting fire. She felt passion, lust, want, desire, all the things the Jedi preached against. She had felt that Kex had some feelings developing for her and she was starting to feel the same, but just the fact that he was a man in touch with all his desires for the flesh, her flesh, turned her on extremely.

"If this thing wasn't tomorrow I would take you up to my quarters right now" he growled when they came up for air.

She traced his chiseled jawline with her finger. "We'll get a chance, don't you worry."

15 more minutes of making out would definitely hold them over until then.


	28. Chapter 26

Kira nodded at Jaesa as she met her in the hallway outside of her room. They both wore formal Sith robes in red and black and since Arrryyn, Sahesri's other apprentice, was on Kashyyk he would not be in attendance and Jaesa and Kira would have to be on their best behavior.

"I thought you would be in Darth Nox' room?" Kira said with a giggle.

"I do sleep alone sometimes, granted it is rarely, but I still do. Besides Casia had to speak with Master about some things last night and she is still with him."

"Ah yes that force-bond sure is handy. It's like a built in tracking chip."

"So where did Kex take you last night?" Jaesa asked with an evil smirk, completely ignoring Kira's comment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kira said, her eyes going wide.

"I saw you making out with him in his speeder last night on the landing pad!"

Kira looked at her suspiciously to which Jaesa threw up her hands exasperatedly. "What? Sometimes I go walk on the roof of the Citadel when I can't sleep. It's a little thing I do."

"You're a crazy person Jaesa Wilsaam."

"I tend to get that alot."

They walked past the bowing guards to their Master's chambers to see him with Casia, the two Emperor's Hands, Pierce in his armor minus the helmet and Quinn in his formal new Moff's uniform. The group was in deep conference and when Sahesri saw the girls he waved them over.

"Pierce have your squad get the prisoners ready. And please try not to rough them up too much."

"I'll try Boss but the Shan kid is wily so I can make no guarantees."

Sahesri rolled his eyes with amusement. "I guess your word will have to do then. Dismissed."

Pierce saluted and put on his helmet, nodding a greeting to Jaesa as he left.

"Quinn, if you could return to the fleet and begin battle preparations. I don't want anyone getting hasty but it doesn't hurt to be prepared in case the Republic tries anything dumb."

"You won't need me at the ceremony my lord?"

"Nahhh it's basically a public execution so we should function without you."

"I will return to The _Shadow _after the ceremony and brief you Moff Quinn." Casia added.

"Very well my lords." Quinn said with a bow and left the room as well.

Sahesri sighed and rubbed his forehead exhaustedly, stifling a yawn. Casia smiled at Jaesa's entrance and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"The Republic fleet has been spotted in the next system. They haven't tried to mount an attack yet. It just seems like they're waiting there."

"Master," Servant Two interjected. "The people are ready to hear you pass your judgement on the traitors."

Sahesri nodded. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Arrryyn was excited to be home. There was nowhere else like Kashhyyk with it's forests of miles-high trees and the rampant scents of the wild katarn and kinrath that roamed these forests. He made a promise to himself that he would have to do some hunting in the Shadowlands when he had the chance. Even in the jungles of Dromund Kaas the prey wasn't as challenging as his homeworld.

But first there was business for him to attend to. The Council of Elders would be holding a meeting to determine whether or not they would take up his Master's offer of membership into the Empire. Arrryyn hoped they would take this offer seriously.

He pulled his robes around him and continued to the village. It was rare for wookies to wear clothes but contrary to popular belief, it could be done. He mostly wore his robes as a way to fit in amongst the Empire. He had never met another member of his species in Imperial space so he was excited for the oppurtunity for his people to officially join the Empire. His curved lightsaber handle lay on his belt, a gift from his Master when he became his apprentice. Next to his lightsaber was Saria's. Her death had devastated him. They had gone through training together, both being aliens who were normally ostracised in the Empire had bonded them together during their days at the Academy and now that she was gone he felt like there was a void in his life. After her death, Arrryyn's master had sent him her lightsaber. He knew how much it would mean to his former apprentice and Arrryyn was forever grateful.

"Young one." the elders greeted him.

He bowed before the elders as respectfully as he could. A bunch of grey furred old Wooks who liked to sit in debate things for days. Arrryyn was alot like his master, preferential to action instead of debate.

"Elders I bow to your wisdom. Have you considered my Master's offer?"

"We have indeed..." the Chieftain of the Council began.

Before the old wookie could finish Arrryyn felt a tremor in the force. His furry hand went to his lightsaber and right as the Republic soldiers entered the Council's hut and started shooting, he ignited the crimson blade and batted away the bolts, roaring in annoyance.

"What is the meaning of this captain?!" The Chieftain yelled in rage.

Arrryyn had known that there was a Republic garrison on Kashyyk and had really tried to make no big secret of his identity. His businesss was with his people, not the Republic.

"Hand over the Sith."

Arrryyn looked suspiciously over at the Council who seemed to be convening over the officer's ultimatum.

"You have no business here! You have defiled our Council Chamber and for that you must be punished. The Republic will pay for breaking some of our most sacred laws."

The Chieftain turned to Arrryyn who still kept his weapon ready at his side.

"Arrryyn, son of Maarga. If you and your Emperor are serious in your offer, prove it."

Arrryyn grinned a tooth-filled grin and flipped his weapon in his hand, falling into the familiar Ataru opening stance.

"It will be my honor."

* * *

The center of Kaas City was full of military people, Sith Lords, Imperial citizens and dignitaries of all kinds. All were waiting to see what would be done to the Imperial traitors.

Soldiers walked up onto a dais and threw down the bodies of the Republic soldiers and Jedi who had been a part of the Citadel attack's strike team. It had been about a week and a half since the attack so they were beginning to rot. But Sahesri wanted the hooded prisoners that kneeled in front of him to see the corpses. He wanted people to know he would not tolerate anything that threatened the Empire's safety.

He looked out upon the crowd and cleared his throat.

"My friends. We can all agree there is no greater crime than betrayal. How are we supposed to react when those who have flourished under our society decide to make the ultimate betrayal and sell us out to the enemy?"

"Behead the betrayers!" someone yelled. Sahesri smiled but threw up his hand for quiet.

"We must show the Republic dogs that we are not to be messed with! We must lie in wait and rebuild our glory."

Applause began to build.

A group of soldiers had lined up behind the prisoners. Sahesri turned to them.

"Present hut!"

With perfectly synchronized movements the soldiers raised their rifles.

"Ready aim!"

Each soldier aimed their rifle at the prisoner in front of them.

"Fire!"

Nine shots fired simultaneously and nine figures slumped to the ground.

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Sahesri raised his hand again to silence the crowd.

He gestured to Pierce who stood off to the side of the dais and Pierce came forward dragging a tied up and gagged man who was trying to kick as much as he possibly could. Pierce whipped his rifle at the man's knee-caps, forcing him to the ground in front of the Emperor and went back to where he was standing.

"Now I am a man who is not afraid to carry out justice when necessary. I present to you the Jedi Master Jungkwon Karresh. One of the Jedi behind the attack on the Citadel and the murderer of our Emperor!"

The crowd roared in anger and Sahesri could hear curses, and yelled threats in the sea of noise.

He nodded to Pierce who lifted up his rifle and fired off several shots into the sky to quiet the crowd.

The Zabrak Jedi Master said nothing but just bent his head and closed his eyes as Sahesri ignited one of his blood-red blades.

And Kira Carsen, her face hidden under her red and black hood, acknowledged her former lover's beheading with only a small cringe.

"Now there's a Republic Fleet waiting on the edge of the system, brave men and women willing to put their lives on the line for their cause."

Sahesri looked out on the faces in the crowd.

"...let's go kill them!"

He had never heard applause so thunderous.


	29. Chapter 27

After the public execution, Sahesri had been rushed to his ship, _The Glory. _The Republic had made a move into the system and had started a skirmish with the fleet orbiting Dromund Kaas.

"My lord Emperor. Your apprentice is on holo." The communications officer greeted him.

"Lord Arrryyn?"

"Yes my lord."

Sahesri ran over to the bridge's holoterminal as every crew member flew around to their battle stations.

"Master." Arrryyn greeted. Sahesri could see he had his ignited lightsaber in his hand. Worrisome.

"What's wrong Arrryyn?"

"The Republic garrison on my homeworld learned of my location here and has turned against us. We'll be able to hold them off on the ground but I think they may have sent a request for reinforcements. I hope we can spare some of the fleet to send here?"

Arrryyn stepped away and revealed another Wookiee standing next to him. A young chestnut furred wookie holding a bowcaster.

"This is Zallbaar, he is a great warrior among my people. We've been coordinating the defenses together."

"Lord Emperor." The wookiee greeted with a bow. Sahesri bowed back.

"Greetings friend. Tell me the strength of the Republic's force."

"They had a research facility on our planet with a minimal force of about 500 men, mostly scientists. But when they first attacked, reinforcements poured in from the Trandoshan Homeworld. It seems the Republic had known of Lord Arrryyn's arrival home and your offer to us and made an alliance with the trandoshans. So now we are facing a force of around 2,000 Republic soldiers and about 300 trandoshan warriors. We should be able to hold them off for a while but not forever."

Sahesri nodded and waved his commander Moff Pyron over to him. "Send _The Vengeance _to Kashyyyk. We should be able to function without Admiral Narek. If they leave now then they should get there within the day. Will you be able to hold up your villages until then Arrryyn?"

Zallbaar and Arrryyn conferred for a moment and Arrryyn nodded. "We should be fine until then Master."

"Good, stay safe apprentice."

"I shall Master."

He looked over at Moff Pyron as the holo clicked off. Even though the man was much older than Sahesri he was his brother-in-law, having married Vette's sister, Ti'iva. And now Ti'iva was gone. She had been killed by Republic soldiers trying to protect her nephews and it clearly still haunted the man.

He clapped the old career soldier on the shoulder. "Let's give 'em hell brother."

The man smiled and bowed. "We shall my lord."

Quinn liked his new position as Moff and commander of Darth Nox's flagship, _The Glory. _Nox was a capable commander and gave Quinn alot of freedom with running the ship.

"Alright Quinny, what have we got?" she greeted when she arrived on the ship from Dromund Kaas.

"First off my lord, I wish you would stop calling me that. Second off, we've got five Republic warships, _Hammerhead _class. No...this cannot be..."

"What?" Casia asked coming over to the map next to him.

"See that warship over there?" he pointed to a ship on the map.

"Yes."

"That's Jace Malcolm's warship."


	30. Chapter 28

**Operation: Hangman**

Moff Pyron was a capable commander. He had served the Empire faithfully for around 30 years and in his career he had never experienced a Sith leader like the Emperor. The first Emperor had been a recluse, hiding in his inner sanctum and leaving his Empire to be terrorized by the Dark Council. The new Emperor, Darth Gujoja was a man of action. A man who led his forces into battle by his example. And Pyron really admired his brother in law for that.

He touched the chain around his neck sadly at the thought of her. His beautiful Ti'iva. She was the Empress' sister and when he met her she had, in a way, brought him back to life. He was a 60 year old man who had spent almost his entire life devoted to a career but Ti'iva, a former slave had shown him how to appreciate every day and not keep his head too far in his military strategies.

But now that the Republic had stolen his Angel from him he was out for revenge. He was out for blood. He touched the chain around his neck that had her wedding ring around it and kissed it.

_This is all for you my love._

"I cannot fucking believe this." The Emperor said staring out the viewport of _The Glory _at JAce Malcolm's warship and the Republic forces surrounding it.

"Why do you think he is here my lord?" Pyron asked, standing next to him on the Bridge.

He closed his eyes. "He's angry. I can feel the rage radiating off of him. He's come for his son that's for sure. But he doesn't know that his son is dead. He doesn't have a connection to the force so he wouldn't. His mother would know for sure though. She'd feel it."

"Is the Grandmaster with them?"

Sahesri closed his eyes again. He reached out in the Force and searched for the Grandmaster's prescence. "No. She is far from here. She...she doesn't approve of him doing this. There's tension spilling from him. They argued."

Sahesri gorged himself on the Republic commander's anger. He fed on it and allowed it to swell his strength.

Time to try something new. It was time to implement a special technique he'd learned from Dustil Onasi's holocron.

He let his prescence in the Force swell and expand like a bright radioactive sun. He sought out the other Sith who were with his fleet. Casia, Kira, Jaesa and the many others who were all stationed with him. He felt them in their different positions throughout the fleet and guided them into his embrace, feeling all their power collectively pool together.

The Battle-meld was tricky. It took alot of concentration to focus on but it allowed Sahesri to coordinate the battle in a way no one would ever suspect. The members of the meld would be able to guess each other's movements and complement them perfectly, turning the Imperial force into a coordinated fighting machine.

_What's the plan?_

_Launch your stealth bombers. Have The Fury, The Sovereign and The Revenge do the same._

He felt Casia's approval as she understood his plan. The Republic fleet was just sitting on the edge of the Dromund system. They seemed to be waiting. The stealth bombers would be undetectable while he figured out what the hell these idiots wanted.

_Jaesa, wanna do something nuts?_

_Always Master._

_Okay, here's the plan._

* * *

Arrryyn climbed down the wrroshyr branch agilely heading towards this Republic garrison. He used the force to send the guards flying off the platform. He flipped off the trunk of the tree and landed gracefully on the platform cutting down the guards who were left.

He turned around and behind him came Zallbaar and several other wookiee warriors climbing down from the trees.

"You are an impressive warrior Arrryyn." Zallbaar commented, pulling out his bowcaster.

"I appreciate such compliments but we don't really have much time to talk about my skills." Arrryyn indicated the small force rushing out towards them.

"Agreed. Let's go protect our homes brothers."

* * *

This was crazy even for Jaesa. And she lives on crazy.

Her body was shaking with excitement as they slipped into the spacesuits. "Master I can't believe you had these prepared for such an occasion."

Sahesri smiled. "Always be prepared my apprentice. Always give yourself the upmost advantage over your enemies."

Sahesri's plan was daring that's for sure. But the Republic would never suspect what they were about to do. He had commissioned space suits that not only would protect you from the vaccuum of space but were very manueverable when complemented with special deep space jet packs.

Jaesa and Sahesri would use these to infiltrate Jace Malcolm's warship.

"This is nuts Master."

"That's why I am only bringing you Jaesa. You love crazy."

* * *

Kira had taken lately to starfighter piloting. Her master had allowed her to explore this new developing talent and put her in co-command of a stealth squadron called the Wraiths.

"This is Wraith Two, is everyone here?"

"Wraith One here."

"This is Wraith Three, all systems go."

"Wraith Four on your six Wraith Two."

"Wraith Five is all set Two."

"Wraith Six all set."

Kira nodded as she slipped back into the force energy of the battle-meld and let the others know that they were ready.

_The noose is knotted._

* * *

This was the most exhilirating feeling.

Jaesa and Sahesri free fell through space. Their bodies protected by the spacesuits, shields and the Force. It was really the perfect way to infiltrate the Republic line because they were too small to be detected by sensors.

Jaesa directed her jetpack towards Jace Malcom's flagship, _The Sentry _and she and Sahesri flipped their way onto the ship's bulkhead.

Sahesri pulled a plasma torch off the outside of his suit and after a minute's work, kicked in the ship's airlock door.

"Moff Pyron, we're in."

* * *

"Copy, my lord. As you suspected the Republic is contacting us."

Pyron gestured to the communications officer to pull up the holo-transmission and then he was faced with the very very angry looking Republic supreme commander.

"Commander Malcom. I must say it is an honor for me to speak with one so high ranked in the Republic hierarchy."

The man scoffed. "Save me the ass-kissing Imperial. Where is your Emperor?"

"Where is your Supreme Chancellor?" Pyron countered. "Does your leader accompany you into battle?"

"I am not here to play games. We are prepared to attack your capital."

_We'll see about that._

"I assure you Commander. I am the commanding officer of this ship and the Emperor is in the capital at the moment."

Commander Malcom seemed to be talking to someone out of the holo's view. "What-no, no. That can't be right. Damnit! Red Squad get down to the engine bay!"

Pyron grinned. "Cut the transmission!" he yelled to the comm officer.

_The noose is tightened._

* * *

Sahesri and Jaesa made quick work of the troops that were sent to eliminate them. What was intriguing them both was that there were no Jedi on-board. They could sense no one with any force connection on the ship.

"It makes sense. It seems like these forces are here without the endorsement of the Jedi."

"All because Master Satele and Commander Malcom fought about it Master?"

"Well she is the leader of the Jedi so she could pull out the Jedi support from such a mission."

Jaesa nodded in agreement twirling her still-ignited saberstaff in her hand as they attempted to find their way to the Bridge. The ship's halls were quite confusing.

"Jaesa get over here." Sahesri hissed and pulled his former apprentice close to him and threw a cloak of the Force over them as several Sith troopers came running down the hallway past them.

"Idiots." Sahesri murmured happily. The troopers were leaving the bridge unguarded.

Keeping them hidden with the force, Sahesri crept through the halls silently with Jaesa right behind him, until they were by the bridge door.

Sahesri moved with a predatory grace and easily dispatched one guard with a skewering through the stomach and Jaesa finished the other with a force wave, sending him flying into the wall.

The pair walked onto the bridge side by side, weapons ignited. The bridge was empty except for all the necessary officers at their stations who all seemed to be rooted to their spots in fear of the two Sith.

"I heard you wished to see me Commander."

The armored figure at the viewport turned to regard them.

"I've been waiting for a while for this. The chance to end you Sith once and for all. Come 'Emperor' it's time to die."


	31. Chapter 29

Jaesa and Sahesri had fought many battles together. Battles were like stories and Sahesri and Jaesa knew how to finish each other's sentences.

Jace Malcom rushed them with his vibroblade raised and Jaesa moved off to flank him as her Master caught the weight of the blow with one of his lightsabers. Jaesa moved in with the blades of her saberstaff whirling, confusing the Republic soldier while Sahesri moved backwards and fell into a Juyo stance, then he rushed forward again. The strength of the blow sending the Republic soldier flying.

"Where is my son you scum?" Malcom yelled as he spat blood out of his mouth.

"The son you didn't even know existed until a few months ago Malcom?" Sahesri asked, his voice sickly sweet causing the man to run towards him again in a foolishly wild strike which the young Sith Emperor easily countered.

Sahesri and Jaesa were young and fit, in the prime of life and the prime of their battle readiness. If they wanted to, they could continue this cat and mouse fight for days. Commander Malcom was in his forties, a fit and deadly soldier once, but now he was more acquainted with the inside of a briefing room then with one on one combat and it showed.

He came at Jaesa with a wide thrust that she easily leapt away from and used one of the blades of her saberstaff to redirect the blow. Sahesri stalked his way around the Commander, like a beast playing with it's food. Her master was a graceful predator in personal combat.

Funny though, how none of the Republic officers came to Malcom's aid. Perhaps they assumed that their positions at their battle stations were of more importance.

"Will you allow your Commander to be struck down?" Jaesa yelled to the men and women on the bridge. Through the battle-meld that still connected them and all the Sith in the battle, Jaesa could sense her Master's approval. He understood what her intetions were and continued to duel Malcom near the viewport.

She used the force and the power that was flowing through her because of the battle-meld to touch the minds of _The Sentry's _crew. She felt their fear and began to feed on it and allowed the crew's fear to radiate back at them through her words.

So when the squad of commandoes came rushing through the Bridge door, Jaesa was prepared and leapt right for them.

* * *

Having spent the past two weeks on Dathomir had done Vette a world of good. But it hadn't been easy.

For the first few days she had been back she had been a wreck. It was impossible to eat or even get out of bed. She had spent her days sleeping and when she was awake she would only stare out the window and cry.

But after several days of doing nothing but feeling sorry for herself, Lalyn had come into her room with Augustus and demanded that they had something to show her.

Lalyn laid the wobbly infant down on the bed next to his mother and pulled out a small stone. She set the stone down on the foot of the bed and waited.

Vette watched her son's brow knit in concentration and then looked down at the stone which wobbled it's way into the air and shakily made it's way to the smiling baby's hand.

Vette grinned for the first time in a week and kissed her son's forehead. "That's very good Auggie. When your dad finds out he'll be so proud of you." And her son turned over to his face his mother and giggled sweetly in the charming innocent way babies do and from that moment Vette vowed to snap out of it. Yes, Julius had been taken from her but there was no way she was going to help him or Augustus by being bed-ridden.

* * *

Sahesri flipped backwards using a computer console behind him as leverage as Jace Malcom's vibroblade hit right where his knees had just been.

"What's the matter Malcom, mad you missed the mark by a good 5 minutes? You know, your son's corpse is rotting right now in Kaas City. Whatever will Satele say when she finds out that you didn't reach poor Theron in time..."

"I'll kill you motherfucker!" the man bellowed and rushed towards him.

That was his fatal error.

Sahesri let one lightsaber intercept the blow while he flipped the other one in his hand and let it dive right through Jace Malcom's body armor and plunge into his heart.

The man's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at the wound. Sahesri deactivated his weapon and the Republic Supreme Commander's body fell, dead before it hit the ground.

Sahesri looked around to see piles upon piles of bodies. Jaesa had dealt with all the officers on the bridge and the commandoes they had sent for back up and was now standing by a computer console observing the battle.

"How's it looking?"

"We're crushing them Master. Without Malcom to guide the battle, the Republic forces are in chaos. Casia and Moff Pyron stand by for our signal to destroy this ship."

"Good. Let's get to the hangar and get off this heap."

* * *

Casia was observing the space battle from her place on _The Shadow. _It was going well in their favor but the Republic's capital ships were still causing problems for their fighters.

"My lord, the stealth bombers await your order to begin their strafing runs."

"Not yet Quinn. Just give them a little more time."

And then she felt a nudge in the force and broke out into a huge grin. She walked over to the comm station and gave the order herself.

"Vine Cat Squad, Maalraas Squad, do you copy?"

"Yes my lord!"

"It's time to let these Republic fools swing. Begin your bombing runs."

"As you command my lord!" Vine Cat leader replied eagerly.

Casia smiled and continued to observe the battle outside the viewport.

"Let's send these fools home in body bags Quinn."

* * *

Kira and the Wraiths dove towards the Republic cruiser, _Mercy_ in a tight V formation.

"Everyone unload what you got onto this hunk of junk." their squad leader yelled over the comm.

Kira did just that and unloaded her full payload of torpedoes at the ship's turrets turning it into a sitting duck.

"I'm going in on the engines!" Wraith Leader yelled. "Wraith Two, Wraith Four, form up behind me."

Kira banked her bomber to the left coming in tight behind their squad leader and Wraith Four followed at the right. They fell down into the engine well, as Kira and Wraith Four got rid of the turrets in their path with their turbocannons.

Wraith Leader let out a torrent of blasterfire down the engine well and whooped in satisfaction when her targetting system confirmed a direct hit.

"Up,up, up!" she commanded and Kira and Wraith Four followed close behind her as they throttled their fighters upwards above the imploding Republic cruiser.

"Nice work kids." Kira said with a laugh. "Let's get onto the next one."

* * *

Arrryyn and his fellow Wookiee warriors were delicately searching through the now-wrecked Republic Garrison when the calvary arrived.

"Lord Arrryyn." the Imperial Squad leader greeted with a bow.

Arrryyn knew that even though alot of Imperials still had an anti-alien attitude, no one in their right mind would try to pick a fight with a Wookiee. Especially one like him who could crush their windpipes with only a blink.

"Sargeant, your arrival is timely. How does it look in space?"

He also didn't worry about the soldiers understanding him because a universal translator was standard Imperial equipment.

"Things are going in our favor now my lord" the Sargeant reported as his squads fanned out to search the wreckage. "The Republic were not expecting reinforcements from space so _The Vengeance _caught them off guard and took care of them."

Arrryyn nodded. "Good. Very good."

Suddenly they heard screams and Arrryyn led the way into the base with the Imperials and remaining Wookiee warriors behind him.

A little boy of no more than five stood amongst the wreckage next to a body of an Imperial soldiers.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Arrryyn yelled to the soldiers.

He walked up to the boy and held up his hands nonthreateningly. He knelt down in front of the him and placed his lightsaber on his belt.

"Don't hurt me." the boy said quietly in very delicate Shyriiwook.

That was a surprise, Arrryyn had never heard a human speak his language.

"I won't hurt you. What's your name little one?"

"Odelio."

Arrryyn examined the body of the dead soldier. His neck was broken at an odd angle. There was only one way for someone to die in this fashion.

"Odelio, who killed this soldier here?"

The boy looked down at the soldier's body, full of guilt and then looked back up at Arrryyn with a resolve in his eyes.

"I did."


	32. Chapter 30

Kira and Wraith Squadron arrived back on Dromund Kaas to the sound of cheering in the streets. They flew over Kaas City in formation and headed towards their hangar in the Citadel.

"Nice flying back there hotshot, you're fitting in quite well with the Wraiths." her Squad leader commented as they both climbed down from their fighters.

Elia was really cool. A raven-haired human with an acidic sense of humor, she had taken the Empire's best rejects as she liked to call them and turned them into a unified fighting force with more confirmed kills than any bomber squad in the Imperial fleet. Her ingenuity had caught Sahesri's attention so he had placed Kira with Elia's squad to improve her flying skills.

"Thanks Boss." Kira said with a grin, clapping Elia on the back playfully.

In the Squad there was no distinction between human or non-human, Imperial or Sith. You were given the respect that you earned and Kira loved that. She liked that she could talk to them on the same level. In the Republic, people had always bowed down to her like some sort of venerable god for being a Jedi and in the Empire there was a good amount of the same. At first she had to admit it was kind of cool but now her thoughts had changed. She liked getting able to spend time with people on a personal level without her connection to the force being constantly brought up.

"Hey Kira," a Twi'lek named Rai, callsign Wraith Five, yelled from his side of the hangar. "You got a visitor."

She looked up from shedding her flight suit to see a pair of familiar red eyes watching her.

"You look sexy in that thing." Kex growled into her ear as she ran over and hugged him.

"Yes yes the shapeless flightsuit accentuates my body in all the right places." she said with a giggle as he picked her up into his arms.

"It's what it represents beautiful. Talented women are the sexiest. And I hear pilots are very very good with their hands." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

She smiled. "I think after this battle we may have a small respite. The Republic's going to need time to regroup and so will we."

"Yes" he said with a grin at the thought. "I don't ship out for another three weeks. Will the Emperor allow my girl a little vacation time?"

"Your girl?" she asked with happily widened eyes.

"My girl." he confirmed and brought their lips together.

* * *

"Force sensitive? Interesting."

"Yes Master" Arrryyn confirmed. "The boy is no older than five and force choked a trooper."

"Hmmm" Sahesri considered for a moment. "What of the boy's parents?"

"According to the boy, his father was a soldier and he has been confirmed as one of the casualties of our assault on the garrison here. His mother is a scientist who we have not been able to find."

"So he is an orphan. Bring him with you when you return to Dromund Kaas Arrryyn. I wish to meet the boy myself."

"Yes Master." Arrryyn said with a bow. "My people have also prepared a delegation to come back to Dromund Kaas with me and discuss my homeworld's inclusion into the Empire personally with you."

Sahesri nodded "Tell your people I look forward to your arrival."

"Yes Master. We shall return to Dromund Kaas within the week."

* * *

Satele stood on the bridge of _The Valiant _staring out at the stars. The stars were beautiful and uncomplicated. Unlike life which has gotten terribly terribly complicated.

When she felt her son and former lover's deaths in the Force, part of her had died too. And since she faced away from the crew, no one could see the silent tears streaming down her face.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

She had been such an idiot! She should have never allowed Jace to go to Dromund Kaas. The Sith had anticipated the Republic making a stance to try and rescue the Republic prisoners. And now because of Jace's impulsiveness, he was dead. Along with Theron and ten of the Order's brightest Jedi.

And for all her supposed powers she had no clue what they were going to do now.

"Master Satele?" A young ensign called to her. "The Chancellor is on holo for you."

She nodded and wiped her teary eyes on the sleeve of her robes.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

* * *

Jaesa finished her debriefing with her Master and swore she levitated to Casia's quarters. She was so excited for them to be alone. They hadn't had the chance to be alone in a long time.

She walked into see her lover laying on her bed reading a datapad.

"You are beautiful."

The blonde Darth grinned and placed the datapad on the table next to her. "Come here little ember."

Their lips met in the kind of kiss you dream about. The kind where you can't help but shiver and moan into it. The kind of kiss the Jedi would never understand.

"Force I missed having you in my arms." Casia breathed, pulling the younger Sith Lord close.

"I missed you too."

Casia kissed the top of her head "So what did Sahe have to say?"

"Arrryyn holo'ed saying that the Republic's attempted invasion of Kashyyyk has been thwarted. And he found a little boy that may be force-sensitive. He's bringing the boy to Dromund Kaas with him."

"That's good to hear. How old is this little boy?"

"He's five. Killed one of the troops Master sent to help Arrryyn. Could have alot of potential, plus he's an orphan now so there's nowhere else for him to go."

"I see" she continued to stroke Jaesa's hair absentmindedly, lulling the younger woman into a deep calm while she thought.

"Jae, have you ever thought about having children?"

Jaesa looked up at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Casia shrugged. "Indulge my curiousity."

"Well I know my parents would love grandchildren since I was their only child. And I guess I want kids some day too. But I always thought I'd be married first. Now really, why are you asking?"

The Dark Lord just grinned impishly and slid out from under her getting down on the floor next to the bed. She grabbed the raven haired young woman's hand in hers and pulled a small box out of her robe pocket.

Jaesa's eyes widened.

"Jaesa even before I met you I knew you were out there in the galaxy waiting for me. And now that I've found you, I could not be any happier or feel more fulfilled. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring with a sapphire stone.

"I spoke to your mother and this was your great-grandmother's ring. I still have some old contacts on Alderaan so I was able to find it and buy it back. Your parents had to sell it when you were little."

Jaesa felt tears coming to her eyes which was a rare occurence. She's never really been much of a crier.

"Yes, yes, yes I love you and I will marry you!"

* * *

After putting Augustus to sleep Vette sat outside with Lalyn to admire the night's sky.

"Sometimes I wish that Sahe hadn't been predestined to be Emperor by some stupid force prophecy." she said as the friend she considered to be like a sister meditated beside her.

"Sometimes I just wish we could leave the stupid war between the Jedi and Sith behind and come live here on Dathomir forever."

Lalyn smiled with her eyes still closed. "Brother isn't like that though. He needs to be busy."

"Yeah I know. But it's nice to dream."

"Agreed" Lalyn conceded. "But destiny is a funny thing. The force has a sense of humor."

"It sure does."

Lalyn opened her eyes and looked at the young twi'lek regardingly.

"Gah stop that! You're just like him!" Vette yelped, hiding behind her hands as though they would protect her.

Lalyn smirked. "If you could though, would you change anything?"

Vette only needed a split-second of thought.

"Nope. Not a chance."

* * *

After a thorough dressing-down by the Supreme Chancellor, Satele decided to visit her young ward.

They moved him regularly, afraid that if they kept him settled in one place for too long, he would be found. Currently, he was on Carrick Station under the care of an astromech droid and a Republic doctor.

She was brought past the guards and smiled when she saw the young baby boy amused by the astromech's beeping and whirring.

"Hello Master Satele." Doctor Kimble greeted as she entered the room.

"Hello Doctor Kimble, Hello Teeseven. How is our young friend today?"

"You know, now I know why I never became a pediatrician. Especially not for force-sensitive kids."

Teeseven whirred over to where she sat next to Kimble. "Master Satele=upset. Why?"

"I have some very bad news for you guys. Master Karresh was killed by the Sith yesterday."

"No, no, no, not Kwon. It couldn't have been Kwon. I mean he killed the Emperor. They couldn't have killed him."

"I'm afraid it's true Doctor. A fleet was assembled to try and rescue those who were prisoners of the Sith. They were too late. The small strike force that had been assembled was destroyed. Commander Malcom was killed in the battle as well."

Kimble put his head in his hands. "No no it can't be." But then he remembered.

"Kira, what about Kira? Please don't tell me she's gone too."

Satele's eyes closed sadly. "I'm afraid it's far worse. Kira has turned to the dark side."

"No!" the doctor yelled getting up from the couch. "Not Kira! Kira would never betray the Republic! Kira's a hero!"

"I'm afraid it's true. I wish it weren't."

The twi'lek infant on the ground began to cry and Teeseven rolled over to him in an attempt to soothe him.

"All this over a baby." Doc murmured as he stood and stared out the window.

Satele stood next to him. "He may not look like alot now. But he's the only hope we have."


	33. Chapter 31

Ashara was a Sith Lord. A full fledged Sith Lord. Who would have guessed that that would happen? But Nox was a true teacher unlike any she'd ever had. And now that she was a Sith Lord, she and her fellow apprentice Xalek, also recently promoted, had been put in command of the Sith Academy.

"We are being sent for to go to Dromund Kaas." Xalek reported to her one day.

He was a succinct and quiet man. He knew how to do what was necessary, a quality their Master had appreciated in him. Ashara didn't mind Xalek at all. He mostly kept to himself.

"Why?" she asked, glancing up from the tablet she was examining. A recent find from the Valley of the Dark Lords. Terribly fascinating.

"Our Master is getting married."

"Really?" she asked, not able to hide the amused smile from her lips. Romance really wasn't dead.

"Yes. It seems that our prescence is being requested."

"Well shucks Xalek, whatever will we get our dear Master as a gift?"

She could tell by his expression that he didn't understand her jest. Kaleesh can be dense.

"Alright, alright. Let me make plans to keep the Academy under control. Can you make the travel plans?"

Arrryyn walked through the Citadel to his Master's chambers with his young charge at his side. His Master had spent the past couple of days negotiating Kashyyyk's inclusion in the Empire so he had no time to meet the boy that had intrigued everyone so.

The boy in question tugged on Arrryyn's robes. "Lord Arrryyn, where are we going?"

"I am taking you to meet my Master. He is very excited to meet you."

Odelio thought that over for a moment. "Your Master's the Emperor, right Lord Arrryyn?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I heard some of the soldiers on the ship call you His Grace's Apprentice."

This boy was smart for one so young.

"What is the Emperor like Lord Arrryyn?"

Arrryyn considered the question thoughtfully for a moment. "The Emperor is a man unlike any other. A powerful man. He will like you very much."

Odelio nodded and Arrryyn could sense a bit of his fear dissappearing.

The guards allowed them through to his Master's chambers and when they walked inside Arrryyn saw that Darth Nox was present as well.

"Master. Lord Nox." he greeted with a bow.

"Hello apprentice. I see you have brought your young friend to us. Hello little one."

Odelio surprised the three adults in the room by bowing. "Hello Emperor."

Sahesri smiled and knelt down in front of the boy. "No need to be so formal little one. Come here, come sit down. Arrryyn you may leave us."

"Yes Master."

Sahesri gestured to the little boy to sit down at the table. "This is my friend Casia. Can you say hello?"

"Hello" Odelio said shyly.

Casia smiled kindly and returned the greeting.

"Odelio, Lord Arrryyn tells me that you were born on Kashyyyk and can speak Shyrriwook. That's very impressive. I myself can still not speak it very well. No matter how hard Arrryyn tries to teach me."

"I...I've always known how my lord. From when I was born."

Sahesri and Casia exchanged incredulous looks.

"Interesting, interesting indeed."

"Odelio what do you think of Lord Arrryyn?" Casia asked the boy.

He stared thoughtfully for a moment. "He...he is a powerful man. But he doesn't uhhhh he only uses it when he needs to."

"How conscientuous for a boy of five." Sahesri whispered to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me? Will you teach me to be like Lord Arrryyn?"

Sahesri regarded the young boy's eager eyes for a moment before answering.

"That is my greatest hope little one."

"Oh darling it's so good to see you." Parvin Wilsaam said happily when she saw Jaesa at the door.

"Hello Mother," Jaesa said with a smile hugging her. Casia stood behind her and smiled at the adorable moment.

"And Lord Nox, so good to see you as well."

"Please Mrs. Wilsaam, there's no need for that. Casia will do."

"Then please, call me Parvin as well. Girls, girls, come sit down. Oh who is this?"

Parvin glanced down to Odelio who stood next to Casia. "My name is Odelio ma'am."

"Jaesa may I speak to you a moment?"

"Yes mother."

Leaving Casia and Odelio in the living room, Jaesa followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Who is that boy?"

"He's a war orphan mother. Arrryyn found him on Kashyyyk. And..." she added with a mischeivous smile. "Casia and I may take him in as our ward."

"Really?" Parvin said her smile growing huge. "That's...that's wonderful! First the wedding and now this darling. Your father will be so excited."

Truthfully, Jaesa could have told her that she was adopting a k'lorr slug and Parvin would've been thrilled. She counted everyday that she was alive, and didn't have to work herself into exhaustion as a blessing. Getting to see her daughter become a powerful strong and happy young woman was the greatest thing any mother could hope for. Even if that daughter was a Sith Lord.

"So they were conceived in an unplanned night of passion huh? Yep you really are my blood after all."

Vette smiled at that. When she had left Dromund Kaas she had taken something very special to her. The holocron of her ancestor, Mission Vao. A couple of months ago, Darth Nox had recovered the holocron on an expedition to Taris and have given the holocron to Vette.

Now standing in front of her was a tall slender blue-skinned twi-lek woman with two blasters on her belt.

_I guess some things are inherited._

"He'sonly just starting to show the signs of his force sensitivity. I'm afraid having a son who can levitate things is way out of my league."

Mission smirked at that. "Yep. Force-sensitive kids bring new meaning to the term 'hands on parenting.'"

"I'm starting to see that. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"How were you able to keep up with Dustil in your marriage? He was a powerful Jedi Master and you guys lived like five lives together."

"The key to marriage to a powerful user and just marriage in general is communication. Communication and love. Just love them for everything they are. If you support them and love them always, your life together will be an adventure."

Vette smiled. That sounded about right.

Mission looked past Vette for a moment and grinned. "I think you'll be okay. Looks like you have a whole lot of love for your crazy Sith Lord."

"And he has a lot of love for you."

Vette turned around incredulously and felt tears sting from her eyes when she saw him. Her husband, standing in the doorway watching her.

"Well looks like my time here is up. You know where to find me if you need me."

And with that, Mission's likeness dissapeared back into the holocron.

She walked over to Sahesri and leapt into his arms and burst into tears at the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed her like it was the last day of his life. He had missed kissing her so much.

"I've come to take you home my love. I've come to take my family home."

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Of course, as any married couple would, they had to catch up...


	34. Chapter 32

**So my last chapter was not my greatest but I was taking advantage of Double XP weekends and leveled everyone out and got a good dose of plot and voila! I was reinspired. So enjoy this chapter (And if anyone's ever looking to play on The Prophecy of Five server PM me! My guild are all on different hours so we never get much time together and I would love to meet new people to play with.)**

For a small apartment in Kaas City that didn't house much except for a bed, a small kitchen, an even smaller refresher and a computer, Kira woke up in a very comfortable bed. When she felt the satin sheets against her bare skin her mind was flooded with memories of the night before and she grinned happily.

She smelt food and opened her eyes to see that a tray of hot food had been placed on the table next to the bed.

"Morning gorgeous"

She looked up and smiled to see the handsome man sitting on the bed next to her in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Mmm morning yourself."

Kex smiled and reached over to kiss her. He tasted good, familiar. Like the way a man that you were slowing starting to have feelings for should.

She also really liked his voice. He was soft spoken and very cultured. She knew he was an obsessive reader and the many facts he could recite off the top of his head sounded alot more brilliant with his specific vocal inflections.

"Do you always make breakfast for your lovers?"

He smirked. "I don't have many lovers."

"So that just makes me special?"

He reached over and kissed her. "You are special my dear."

Kira suddenly stiffened when she heard a noise.

"Agent!"

"Uh oh." Kex muttered as he jumped up out of bed and struggled to put on a pair of pants.

"Who is that?"

"Remember how you wanted to meet my crew?"

"Yes?"

He cringed a little "Well now you get to meet my partner."

* * *

"Colonel you served my wife and son well on Dathomir."

The Colonel smiled gratefully as he walked next to Sahesri. "I was only doing my duty your Grace."

"Even so, I am eternally grateful. The Empress speaks highly of you. As do your superiors. Your commanding officers tell me that you had put in a request to have your tour extended."

"Yes your Grace. I believe I have found fulfillment in service to you and to the Empress."

Sahesri nodded and smiled "Very good. Then you will be pleased to know I have had you permanently reassigned to be in command of the Empress' Guard. Do you think that will be a satisfactory arrangement?"

The Colonel bowed gratefully. "Yes! Yes your grace. I will serve the Empress to the best of my abilities."

Sahesri smiled and out of the corner of his eye saw Casia waiting to speak to him.

"That is all I could ask for Colonel. Dismissed."

"If I may have one more moment of your time your Grace?"

"Of course."

The Colonel hesitated for a moment. "Your sister Lalyn...does she have plans to ever visit the capital?"

Sahesri snorted in laughter. "Lalyn is not my sister by blood but we are just as close and considering that she has no older sisters the responsibility falls on me to look our for her. That being said...I do realize that my sweet sister is more than a handful for any man. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Umm...I hope so your Grace."

Sahesri clapped the man playfully on the shoulder. "You're a good man Colonel. Now if you'll excuse me."

Sahesri grinned when he saw that Ashara and Xalek both were waiting with their master.

"Lord Xalek, Lady Ashara, a pleasure to see you both."

"Your Grace." They both said bowing in greeting.

"Please, please, 'my lord' will do just fine."

They quartet sat down in Sahesri's office because there was urgent matters that called for discussion.

"So I assume you both have come to the Capital for your Master's upcoming nuptuals. Good good that's very kind of you both. Now Ashara, how have our affairs at the Academy been?"

"It took a while to rework the Academy's structure but I think that the students are starting to come around. I think we have finally gotten the place under control."

"Excellent. Now Ashara I am leaving you in command of the Academy and you will report directly to me on the students' progress."

"I will do so gladly my lord." Ashara said

"Xalek I believe your Master has other plans in mind for you."

"We have spoken about it Lord."

"Then I trust her to point you in the right direction. Eat friends, you must tired from your journey."

A butler droid had brought out food for the Sith Lords and they all helped themselves.

"Have we missed anything?"

Jaesa and Vette both walked in to join the Sith at the table.

"It is good to see you Empress." Ashara greeted.

"I never thought I'd say this but it's good to be home. Wow...I just called Dromund Kaas home. I must still be woozy from the trip."

Everyone laughed as they ate and continued their plans. Plans to transform the Galaxy. To make the Galaxy the way it was meant to be.

**Short yes, but I figured it would be good to do an update. So please let me know what you guys think because reviews give me motivation 3 Also, I've decided to start taking fic requests for anything anybody wants to see in either SWTOR or KotOR. If you would like to send a request, just pm me with what characters/pairings you want used and what you the story to be about. **


	35. Finale Part I

**The Finale: Part I of III**

Vette was hesitant to work with a Joiner. And hesitant was an understatement.

When she and Sahesri and Quinn had visited Alderaan in search of Jaesa they had all thoroughly enjoyed the planet. After Tatooine it was a welcome climate change and they had all appreciated the natural beauty of the place.

But, when they had agreed to help House Thul recover an Imperial survey team from the killiks, Vette had decided she didn't have to like everything about Alderaan. She hated bugs and being attacked by bugs the size of a full grown man would not make that fear go away.

As they descended into the caverns, they were swarmed. Quinn and Vette shot wildly as Sahesri tried to clear the path, his lightsabers spinning wildly. But there were so many of them. They were losing ground.

Sahesri yowled in pain and Vette glanced over at him and her eyes widened in horror. The killiks had set Sahesri on fire.

But he continued fighting, destroying every killik in his path.

She and Quinn continued shooting, covering each other's blind spots. Suddenly Quinn fell to the ground.

"Yeaarghh" he yelled. Vette looked down to see that one of the Killiks had ensnared Quinn's ankle with their sticky web. Vette tried to shoot it with her blaster but it wouldn't break.

"Help!" Quinn yelled.

All she saw was the crimson flash of his blade as Sahesri backflipped over her head and cut the web from Quinn's ankle.

She looked up at him as he offered them both a hand, there were burns on his face. But she knew he would be able to heal them later.

"Let's get out of here."

So when Vector was presented to her as her partner for a new mission she was about to undertake she was suitably cautious. Most therapists would say she had a little bit of Post-Traumatic stress regarding Killiks and the sentients they enslaved with their Joining drug.

She gestured to the Colonel to come closer. "Keep your trigger finger itchy. I don't trust Bug-Man over there."

The Colonel nodded in agreement. "I will be most vigilant My Lady."

"Good man" she said dismissing the Colonel as Vector bowed to her.

"Your Grace, we are absolutely honored to accompany you on this mission. We have extensive experience in dealing with such sensitive diplomatic issues and hope that we will be of the upmost use to you in your mission."

Vette cringed a little, damn those black eyes were creepy.

"Cipher Nine speaks highly of you Vector. After your work negotiating the Killik-Empire Treaty he recommended you personally for my task. Come sit down."

"We appreciate Cipher Nine's praises." He said as he pulled out a chair at the large table dominating the Briefing Room.

Vette activated her datapad. "This is Enjo The Hutt, a powerful member of The Cartel who the Emperor had developed a business relationship with. But we have intel that shows he has his ships escorting Republic convoys behind our back. This cannot be allowed to continue."

"What will be done about these convoys?" Vector asked.

"An apprentice of Darth Nox's is on course to intercept a convoy with a small battalion of troops. We don't know what they're carrying but it's better to be safe than sorry. But what you will not be needed for that. You will be needed on Hutta with me."

"We are all ears Your Grace."

"You will be part of an Imperial delegation that will come with me to Hutta to negotiate with Enjo."

"Yes" Vector said, seeming to think for a moment. "Empress, may we ask a question?"

"Sure."

"What if the negotiations don't go well? We have heard that the Hutts can often be very stubborn in diplomatic negotiations."

Vette smiled and turned to her companion behind her. "Vector, meet Lord Arrryyn. Lord Arrryyn will also be accompanying us to Hutta. He is a master of 'aggressive negotiations' as my husband calls it."

The Wookiee stepped forward out of the shadows. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Lord Arrryyn." Vector said with a bow of his head.

"Likewise." Arrryyn replied.

"Is there anything else Your Grace?"

"No" Vette said "You are dismissed Vector."

He got up and bowed "Then we will go and prepare our belongings and we will be ready to leave as soon as you need to."

"There is something wrong with that man." Arrryyn said when the Joiner diplomat left. "His scent is strange."

"He's a Joiner." Vette explained. "Part of a central hive mind. His thoughts are shared with an entire hive of an insect species called Killiks."

"How peculiar" Arrryyn muttered as he sat down next to Vette. "I have many thoughts that I would never want to share."

Vette rubbed her temples to soothe the incoming headache and nodded in agreement.

"Agreed my friend."

* * *

Xalek stood at the helm of the Imperial Warship _Victory _as they laid in wait to spring their trap.

"Are you sure this will work Captain?"

"Yes my lord. At our current position we should be able to get the ship in our tractor beam when they come out of hyperspace. I am sure of this."

"My Master always taught me to trust my instincts. I admire those who do the same. Now I must go prepare the Boarding party, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course my lord."

Xalek strode towards the hangar deep in thought as he usually tended to be. He was always quiet and in his head but Nox had desperately tried to teach him to speak up more.

_To be a leader your troops must know you Xalek. Not all of you, but just enough for them to care about what happens to you._

Yes, his Master's wisdom truly inspired him, she was like a Mother to Xalek.

He made his way down to the boarding area to wait for _The Victory _to intercept the Republic ship.

"My Lord" the Imperial lieutenant greeted when he arrived.

"Lieutenant. Are your squads ready to board?"

"Yes my lord. We are ready when you are."

"Good."

They stood in the boarding tube when the ship began to shake a little. Xalek held on to the wall to steady himself and activated his comlink.

"Captain?"

"We've made contact with the Republic Ship my lord. We've got it in our tractor beam...steady boys...bring it in slow..."

The ship rattled some more.

"It is done my lord. The ship is connected."

"Excellent" Xalek said and ignited his lightsaber. When he saw the hull of the Republic ship he plunged his weapon through the metal and cut a hole just big enough for himself and the soldiers behind him to walk through.

As the metal fell away they walked through into the ship and were greeted by a welcoming party of Republic troopers who immediately started shooting.

One of the Imperial soldiers tossed a flash grenade as they fired back and Xalek, his vision protected by the Force, sprang forward and dispatched the remaining soldiers.

But behind him he heard the sound of lightsabers activating and turned around to see a group of Jedi running towards him.

"Go" he told his soldiers. "Take care of the rest of the guards. I will handle the Jedi."

"Yes my lord. Let's go boys! Time to raise some hell!"

Xalek turned back towards the Jedi who were attempting to pin him down in the boarding area.

"This will be fun."

* * *

"So" Kaliyo began as she seemingly examined Kira up and down. "How long have you and Kex been fucking?"

"Kaliyo don't start" Kex commanded.

"What? I'm just trying to be friendly."

Kex raised an eyebrow "Kaliyo" he warned.

"Does Temple know yet? She'll be crushed. You know she always wanted to see what was underneath your armor."

Kex was unamused.

That didn't stop Kaliyo who closed her eyes and screwed her face up in exagerrated passion. "Kex oooohhh Kex...yes you're so sexy. Yes! Yes! Right there! Do you know how hard it was to sleep listening to her go on like that all night?"

Kira giggled as Kex glowered at his partner.

"Oww Agent that hurt" Kaliyo yelped, holding her foot under the table.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kaliyo. You really should try to be less clumsy." His tone was perfectly even but he winked at Kira.

She glared at him "I did not come here to be abused Agent. Remember? We have a meeting with Keeper."

"Of course I remember. Will you give me a minute?"

"Sure Agent sure" she said with a smirk as she trotted out the door.

"Kaliyo's like a sister to me" he explained to Kira when the Rattataki woman was gone. "A crazy sarcastic, psycho. But a sister all the same."

"I like her." Kira said, wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead "Good. I'm sorry I have to go."

"That's okay. I really should get back to the Citadel and see the Emperor."

He nodded "Last night was fun though. Shall we do it again sometime?"

Kira grinned and gave him a quick peck. "Oh you can count on it."

As Kex and Kaliyo took a speeder to the newly restored Intelligence building Kaliyo turned to her favorite partner in crime. "I like her Agent. She seems fun for a Sith turned Jedi turned Sith again. Plus she allows me to fun of you."

Kex smiled "Plus, she can burn you with lightning when you get on my nerves."

"Agent you would never! You'd miss me too much."

"Would I?" he asked with a grin, innocently.

"Agent I thought we were friends!" Kaliyo said, pouting.

"We are Kaliyo. We're best friends."

* * *

There were four Jedi circling around Xalek. An adult Twi'lek male, a young Miralan girl with the typical Padawan braid of a Jedi apprentice, an adult Kel-Dor and his apprentice, a human boy.

Sensing their veiled repulsion through the Force, Xalek could tell the apprentices had never encountered a member of his species before. He personally didn't see why but he knew that many other species found Kaleesh to be physically frightening. His Master had taught him to use that to his advantage against his enemies.

"Stand down Sith." The Twi'lek warned him.

Xalek pretended to ponder the option for a moment.

"No."

Lord Xalek was never one to mince words.

He sprung at them, first racing for the Miralan apprentice. He sensed her to be the weakest of the four in lightsaber combat so he decided to take her on first. His lightsaber in his right hand, she admirably blocked a few of his strikes before he shot lightning out of his free hand and used her confusion to bisect her.

"Cera!" the boy yelled charging him.

While Xalek's anger was channeled and controlled, the boy's rage was wild and sloppy leaving many blind spots that Xalek took ample advantage of. He easily blocked the wild blows without breaking a sweat and cut off the boy's sword arm at the wrist. Xalek spun and kicked him in the head so hard that it came off his neck.

As the second apprentice fell dead to the ground, Xalek mockingly wiped sweat off his brow.

"Do you wish to join your apprentices?"

The Masters circled around Xalek and both ran to him at once. He was ready and the Jedis' blades crashed to his.

The Kel-Dor tried to push him into the wall with the Force but the Kaleesh Sith erected a barrier of Force energy around himself in protection. Lightning shot from his hands but the two Jedi caught it on their lightsaber blades.

Xalek dropped to the ground as his lightning was repelled back towards him. He charged forward again and pressed a vicious assault against the Twi'lek Jedi. He screamed and amplified it with the Dark Side causing the Jedi to fall to the ground twitching in pain. Xalek skewered him through the heart with his lightsaber and raised his weapon just in time to block an attack by his comrade.

He twirled his weapon in his hand but timed it just off and the Jedi was able to knock it from his hands. Xalek fell backward to the ground and the Kel Dor raised his weapon for the killing blow.

"You've been a worthy opponent Jedi."

The Kel Dor's look of confusion alloted Xalek just the right amount of time to reach out with his powers and call his weapon to his hand. It sailed across the room and he activated right the blade just as it reached the Jedi's chest.

The Kel Dor looked down at his own mortal wound as he toppled over, alongside his dead fellows.

Xalek stood up and called his blade to his hand and deactivated it, placing it back on his belt.

"My Lord."

He turned around to see the lieutenant behind him.

"Have you been successful Lieutenant?"

"Yes my lord. We have destroyed the ship's crew and guards. But...you won't believe what they were carrying."

"What?" Xalek asked

"Follow me my lord. This is something you have to see for yourself."


	36. Finale Part II

The Finale: Part II of III

"Does Hutta always smell so bad?"

"Yes" Vette, Mako and Ka'hirr chimed in unison.

"I see" the Colonel sighed, shaking off the slime that was beginning to cover his boots.

The Imperial Delegation that Vette had assembled consisted not only of Vette, Vector and Arrryyn but Rancor Squad, the elite sniper squad The Black Talons and Vette's two Royal Guardsmen escorts.

The group walked acorss the slimy swamps of Hutta towards the palace of Enjo the Hutt. Enjo's double dealings with the Republic could not be allowed to continue so Vette had come to deal with the problem personally. She and Sahesri had worked hard to cultivate this relationship with Enjo, when Imperial Intelligence had discovered that he had ships escorting Republic convoys, neither of them had been happy about it.

Spotting the palace on the horizon Vette stopped them. "Okay I think this is where we'll split up. Vector and Arrryyn will come with me while the rest of you wait for the signal understood?"

"Sure thing. Invading a Hutt Palace will be fun." Pierce said with a grin.

"Always is" Ka'hirr said and winked at Mako who smirked at her husband.

"My lady, I wish to accompany you." the Colonel said and his fellow Guardsman nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll be okay Colonel. Lord Arrryyn wouldn't let anything happen to me right?"

"Of course my lady" the Wookiee Sith growled.

"Well now that that's settled, you ready Vector?"

"We are ready Your Grace."

Vette inwardly cringed, she would never get used to his way of speaking.

"Let's go."

* * *

Xalek looked down at the faces of two dozen young children of various species. The youngest looked to be about 2 years old and the oldest seemed to be around the age of 10.

"This was the cargo the Hutt's ships were escorting?"

"Yes my lord" the Lieutenant said next to him. "I had one of my squad's slicers go through the ship's mainframe and he found a detailed flight log outlining the mission of this ship."

"Interesting" Xalek said walking away from the children. He sensed their connections to the Force, Jedi younglings. That explained why the four Jedi he had killed were aboard.

"So, what should we do with the children my lord?"

Xalek thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Do nothing for now. I must return to _The Victory_ to consult with the Emperor and get his recomendation."

"So will we just leave the children under guard for now?"

"Yes keep them under guard. I will speak to the Emperor and find out what we will do with them."

"Very good my lord."

* * *

"Jedi Younglings?"

"Yes my lord. According to the logs we found in the ship's computer they were transporting them to Ossus, an ancient Jedi world."

"How interesting. Was there anything else in the ship's records?"

"The records were very vague. I don't believe that the Jedi completely trusted those who were transporting these younglings. Perhaps anticipating an attack. "

"Very astute of you to observe that Xalek. How old were the children?"

"There are 24 children between the ages of two years and ten years. All of various species and from what I can sense, varying degrees of connection to the Force."

The Emperor thought for a moment "Ashara made a short trip back to Korriban where she plans on remaining for a while until your Master's wedding. Bring the children to her. They are still young so is there still time to save them from the filthy Jedi doctrines. I will inform Ashara that you on your way so she may prepare for your arrival. I also must speak with Imperial Intelligence and see what we can find out about a possible Jedi prescence on Ossus."

Xalek bowed "I will do that my lord. What orders do you have for me after I leave Korriban?"

Sahesri thought for a moment "How have you have found the crew of _The Victory_? Are you satisfied with them?"

The Kaleesh nodded "Yes my lord. They have been most helpful."

"Good, how would you like to remain in command of the vessel?"

"I will serve you well my lord Emperor." Xalek replied, smiling in the scary way that the Kaleesh smiled.

"Very good Xalek. Contact me again when you leave Korriban."

"Yes my lord."

Sahesri sighed and picked up a datapad off his desk. He looked over to Augustus' crib and smiled seeing the young infant sleeping peacefully.

_Maybe Julius is on Ossus._

He needed to come up with a plan. And when you needed something done unconventionally, Imperial Intelligence was the place to go.

* * *

"Enjo, a pleasure to see you! You're looking especially corpulent since I last saw you. Business must be good."

"Ho ho ho! Little girl has big title now! Little girl thinks she is all that!"

Most people didn't know that Vette could speak several languages, Ryll, the twi'lek native language, Galactic Basic and Huttese, the language of the Hutts.

"And you didn't even send a wedding gift! Enjo I thought we were friends!"

"I have many friends little girl. Many friends indeed."

Vette's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure you do."

"Now little girl, what brings you to my palace?"

"Actually Enjo, your many friends bring me here. And now I've brought a friend of my own. Please meet Vector Hyllus, an associate of mine."

"Pleased to meet you, your Eminence." Vector greeted with a bow.

"Now which friends are you interested in little girl? As I said, I have many."

"Our Mistress is interested in your business dealings Lord Enjo, specifically your business dealings with the Republic." Vector said.

The Hutt roared in outrage. "You dare accuse me of treachery!"

"I don't accuse Enjo. We know you were dealing with the Republic. The Empire captured the ship your smugglers were escorting. Now admitting such mistakes would have motivated me to be merciful but now I'm just too annoyed to care."

Vette turned to Arrryyn who had been waiting quietly behind them.

"Arrryyn, I've always wondered something."

"Yes my lady?"

"Can force lightning make a Hutt boil?"

Arrryyn grinned "I do not know my lady. It would be interesting to try though."

"Then by all means Lord Arrryyn, go ahead."

* * *

"A nexu is not a pet."

"Oh come on, think of what we could train it to do!"

Casia looked at the nexu kit and cautiously held out her hand to it. The creature sniffed her hand but didn't try to chew it off. A good sign.

Odelio looked up at Casia, his eyes wide "Pleeease can we keep it? It's mother is dead and it won't survive without her."

Jaesa added "Yeah please Casia...then we'll finally have the perfect family unit!"

Casia looked at her adopted son and fiance and had to laugh, even as the second most powerful Sith Lord in the Empire, she was not immune to such everyday problems. Not that she minded though. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

"Oh fine, but if it tries to kill me in my sleep it goes, you understand?"

Jaesa grinned happily and kissed her. "Thank you baby."

Casia just rolled her eyes but smiled as Odelio ran up to her and hugged them both.

The boy had slowly begun to open up to Jaesa and Casia which had propelled their decision to adopt the young orphan. When Arrryyn had first brought him to Dromund Kaas, he was very sullen and withdrawn. But they had worked with him and a precocious, well spoken and intelligent young boy had begun to emerge. Odelio had also had many private conversaions with the Emperor. And Sahesri had found that he and the boy had much in common.

_"My mommy and daddy tried to hide me from the Jedi. When a Jedi would come to the garrison, they'd send me to the village to stay with the Wookiees."_

_"Is that how you learned to speak Shyrriwook?" Sahesri asked the little boy, pouring him some more Nerf Milk._

_Odelio nodded taking a sip. "My mommy said that the Jedi were very brave, and that they protected the Republic. But she didn't want me to go away from her, she said she couldn't have any more babies and didn't want to lose me."_

_"My mommy and daddy wanted the same things for me."_

_"What happened to them?"_

_"Well the Jedi tried to come and take me and my siblings but my mommy and daddy didn't want them to. So they fought."_

_"So they're dead?"_

_"Yes" Sahesri said slowly "Yes they are."_

_"Just like mine." the boy considered that for a moment. "Can I ask a question?"_

_"Of course little one."_

_"What will happen to me now?"_

_"Well" Sahesri began "Jaesa and Casia told me they've really enjoyed spending time with you. Would you like to stay with them?"_

_He thought about that for a moment "I think so." _

The female Sith Lords had also been helping their young ward control his powers. As was common with many Force-sensitive children his age he could only access his connection to the Force in times of great emotional stress. But they had been teaching him meditation and breathing excercises and with those he'd been able to do small tasks with the Force such as levitating objects.

But they knew one day, young Odelio would make a powerful Sith.

* * *

It turns out Hutts do boil.

As lightning shot from Arrryyn's hands into Enjo the Hutt's body, bubbles begn to form under his skin like a boiling pot. The Hutt roared in pain and his guards rushed towards the Imperials attacking their lord.

Vette pulled a holdout blaster out of her boot and easily dispelled the guards, the ones she didn't shoot down, Vector attacked with his vibroblade.

Outside the throne room, Rancor Squad moved to dispose of Enjo's palace troops. The Black Talons had taken care of the guards outside and now they were making their way towards the throne room.

"MAKO!" Ka'hirr yelled to his wife. "You need to take out those turrets!"

"Right! Going! Someone cover me!"

Ka'hirr turned his blaster cannon on the guards who had tried to pin Mako down, taking them out as Mako ran past them to get to a computer terminal.

After several more minutes of the shoot-out, the turrets turned on the palace guards and shot the rest of them until the floor was littered with bodies. Mako came out from a hallway grinning at her handiwork.

"Nice one Mako" Sarnova said from behind Ka'hirr as she holstered her rifle.

"Yeah," Pierce agreed "Good going."

Mako bowed outlandishly "It's my favorite trick."

"Now Enjo, I wanted this to end differently, I really did. But you've left me no choice." Vette looked at Arrryyn and nodded.

The Wookiee Sith increased the voltage of his lightning and his eyes widened with surprise as the Hutt's body began to expand. It kept expanding and expanding until Arrryyn pushed it too far and the Hutt's body exploded...

...and coated them in Hutt entrails.

Arrryyn growled in annoyance as his chestnut fur was slopped in Hutt slime. He looked at Vette and Vector apologetically.

"I didn't know that would happen." he explained.

Vette winced. "It's ok Arrryyn, at least he's been dealt with. Now we can implement our plan."

"Yes" Vector agreed. "Shall we put in the neccesary calls?" he asked Vette.

The Empress nodded "Yeah, call Enjo's brother and tell him we're willing to make a deal with him which includes him being welcome to all of Enjo's wealth. Once I take a shower, I will be able to go and meet with him myself."

She laughed when she saw Rancor Squad waiting in the doorway.

"What happened to you?" Pierce asked, underneath his helmet he crinkled his nose at the smell.

"An exploding Hutt" Vette said with a grin. "I think I may go make use of the guest quarters to take a shower. You guys can have a break for a while until we go meet with Bo'No the Hutt."

No one ever said the life of the Sith Empress would always be glamourous.


	37. Finale Part III

**The Finale Part III of III: The Final Chapter**

Rania Temple straightened her uniform uncertainly, she was nervous, reasonably nervous. This was the first time she had ever met the Director of Imperial Intelligence alone since becoming an official Cipher Agent.

Just call her Cipher Ten.

After taking a minute to compose herself she walked into the Director's office to see that she was not alone with him. Sitting in a chair next to the Director's desk, was the Emperor.

And just when she had gotten herself under control.

"Y-y-your Grace," she stammered, bowing exactly 90 degrees in front of him.

The tattooed Emperor smiled. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Cipher Ten. Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."

He waved his hand and a chair slid behind her from the corner of the office.

"At ease Agent" The director said from behind his desk. encouraging her to sit down.

She sat down, but besides the fact that she was physically in a chair it was no different from her standing position.

"Now Agent, your superior Cipher Nine has personally reccomended you for this mission, and if I may be frank, this kind of mission only happens once in a career. That is why the Emperor himself is here. The details of this mission will be held between the three of us and only us."

"I appreciate Cipher Nine's reccomendation and will try my best to live up to it."

The Emperor snickered "You were correct my friend, she is eager."

"Now Agent, this is an undercover mission, placing you directly into enemy territory. It will be a long term infiltration. It could be decades before you return."

She shrugged "Whatever it takes to best serve the Empire."

"I like your attitude Agent."

Raina bowed her head "Thank you your Grace."

"Now you will of course completely have to disregard your identity, you will need to practice speaking without your accent and we'll have to set up a complete new identity, backstory, family, perhaps even some cosmetic changes to your appearance."

Raina nodded, checking all those points off in her head. "Director? May I ask a question?"

"Of course Agent."

"What organization am I infiltrating?"

The Emperor and Imperial Intelligence Director both exchanged looks before the Emperor answered.

"Agent, you will be infiltrating the Jedi Order."

* * *

"So my brother crossed the Empire? Cheers! He was always a fool anyway, Empress you may have just done me the greatest possible favor."

Vette sighed and took a cautious sip of the drink one of Bo'No the Hutt's slaves had offered her. She winced at the taste, thinking that she'd probably get more enjoyment drinking starship fuel.

"So are you saying we have a deal then?"

"Well well I wouldn't say that yet. What exactly does the Empire want out of this business agreement?"

"We're not asking for much Bo'No. Basically what we want of the Cartel is for you to make the Republic's life as annoying as possible."

The Hutt roared in laughter. Vette never liked the way Hutts laughed, and from the painted on expression of pleasantness on his face she could tell Arrryyn didn't like it either.

She liked her husband's apprentices. Although she and Jaesa had not gotten along at first, they had become closer over time and now Vette counted the psychotic former Jedi as a close friend. She had adored Saria like a sister and her death couple with Julius' kidnapping had been crippling. Arrryyn was very interesting for a Wookiee, great to have in a fight and amusing in a dark sarcastic kind of way just like her. The only one who Vette hadn't really gotten to know yet was Kira Carsen, so she was still reasonably reserved around her.

"Although after seeing the way my brother was killed I would be wise not to refuse wouldn't I?" the Hutt mused, staring directly at Arrryyn.

"Say the word and I can do a repeat performance." the Wookiee muttered under his breath and even though Vette elbowed him in the ribs she and Vector both couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Either the Hutt didn't understand Shyrriwook or he didn't hear Arrryyn because he ignored the jab.

"Your terms are nice little Empress and I don't see the Republic winning this war. I'd like to be on the winning side so I agree to your deal."

Vette smiled, her best charming smile that members of all species adored. "We appreciate your business. My husband will be in contact soon."

* * *

Xalek trotted off the shuttle when it reached Korriban's surface and almost tripped over a very upset Ashara.

"I don't like this."

The Kaleesh rolled his eyes and pulled the Togruta over to a corner of the landing pad where the troops couldn't see.

"You are Sith now" he warned.

"Children Xalek! Little kids!"

"Do you believe in the lessons our Master has taught us?"

"Wha...? I...Of course I do!"

"Do you agree that the Jedi Order has flawed ideals?"

"...Yes..."

"Wouldn't you wish for these children to learn what you and I have learned?"

She thought about that one for a moment. "Yes."

His eyes bored into her "And are you or are you not the Head of this Academy as appointed by the Emperor himself?"

She just nodded lamely.

"Then teach them! I bring you students to _teach_! To show the true nature of the Force! Think you can do that?"

"Yes" she whispered quietly.

"Good. Very good. Now let's go."

Xalek didn't talk much but when he did, he did not mince words.

* * *

Sahesri hated meetings like this. The Grand Moff Council was his latest project to reform. Like the Dark Council before he had begun his reformations, the Moffs had been allowed to run without a leash for too long.

Unacceptable.

"I hate ass kissing" Casia mused as she stared out the window of the shuttle.

"You think there's going to be ass kissing?"

Casia turned to face him and smirked.

"We're Sith. There's always going to be ass kissing.

* * *

"Look at what the Empire has come to! Taking orders from aliens and former slaves! You are no Emperor of mine!"

It only took a blink from Sahesri and the Moff who had been berating him for the entirety of the meeting, fell to the ground, his head burst open like a melon.

"Now, can we return to business please?"

Alot of ass kissing followed.

* * *

Jaesa hadn't returned to Alderaan for some time. Not since she had left her homeworld with Master Karr. It was strange to be here. But, her Master had asked her to go and check on an Imperial contact, make sure he was performing to their expectations.

Before Sahesri had come to power, the Empire had removed their visible forces from Alderaan but continued to back certain houses from behind the scenes. And Jaesa had decided that it would be a good leanring experience for Odelio, even though he was young and would not receive proper Sith training until he was older, it was never too early to learn your way around politics.

The young boy walked beside her, his new pet nexu trailing on his other side. He had dressed in a simple black and purple tunic with a black cloak wrapped around him, it was winter on Alderaan so he held his cloak close to his body.

"Is this where you grew up?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, taking the boy's hand in hers. "What do you think of it?"

The five year old's nose wrinkled "Everyone keeps looking at Ayala. I'm trying to convince her not to cause a scene."

She laughed and looked down at the nexu kit, since they had found her in the forests of Dromund Kaas, she had realized that Odelio could connect with animals through the Force. He could hear the nexu's thoughts in a way. That is how he had found his pet, he had experienced dreams of a young animal alone in the forest and asked Jaesa to help him find it. After a day long search, they had found the orphan nexu and took her in.

"Did you miss it here?" the boy asked.

"My, you are asking alot of questions today."

"But Casia said that asking questions means you have a curious mind and a curious mind is the greatest asset one can ask for."

Jaesa grinned, that sounded liker fiance alright.

"No I don't miss it. Do you miss Kashyyyk?"

Odelio thought for a moment "I miss the Wookiees. I didn't like living in the garrison but when my Mommy and Daddy would send me to the Wookiee village that was always when I had the most fun."

"Maybe, we'll accompany Lord Arrryyn and The Emperor to Kashyyyk one day and you can show me the village." she said with a wink.

He grinned "Can we? That would be amazing!"

"We'll see...now come on, we're here. You and Ayala stay behind me okay?"

"Okay" he said, slipping behind her.

They walked into the office of one Duke Kendoh Thul. Sahesri had warned Jaesa that although the man was not to be trusted, he was loyal to the Empire almost to a fault. But every figurehead needed a little bit of...motivation.

"Duke Kendoh, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Ahhh, Jaesa Wilsaam! Your reputations preceeds you. Please, please, make yourself comfortable. Who is this?"

"This is my ward. Odelio, say hello to Duke Kendoh."

"Hello my lord" Odelio said with a slight bow of his head.

"Such a polite boy. That is rare amongst today's youth. You will get far in life with such manners young man."

The boy said nothing but continued to pet Ayala's head.

"Now our forces have pinned back The Organas and the Ulgos. But they have resorted to guerrila tactics to attack our outposts and bases of operations. They have Republic forces aiding them. We may not be able to hold our bases for much longer."

"And what do you plan to do about that Duke?"

"Lord Wilsaam, we are of course prepared to do whatever is neccesary. But we will need more help from the Em-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was lifted off of his chair, grabbing fitfully at his crushing windpipe.

"Duke Kendoh, are you trying to tell me that you can't come with a solution to this problem on your own in the position that my Master put you in?"

"N-n-no-m...my lord...I...ap-appreciate all t-the E-emperor has done for m-m-me."

Jaesa released her hold and the nobleman fell to the ground gasping for breath. Jaesa knelt down before him.

"Now Duke you will have more assistance from the Empire only on the basis that we need Alderaan. But you cannot always come to us like a child begging for help. Remember that. The Empire does not sufferincompetence kindly."

She stood up and kicked the Duke right in the ribs, her boot making a resounding crack.

"Let's go" Jaesa said to Odelio and the boy fell into step behind her.

It wasn't until they were outside the Thul Palace that Jaesa said anything more.

"Do you understand why I had to hurt him?"

Odelio thought for a moment "I'm not sure."

"People are motivated in different ways. Some need credits, others need promises of wealth and others need to be motivated through pain."

"Why pain?"

Jaesa shrugged "Some people need control over them. Someone to show them who is in charge. Everyone is different though, one day you'll be able to figure this out in the people you encounter. Do you understand now?"

"I think so."

Jaesa smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Good."

* * *

"You are a genius my love."

Vette grinned "You know you could really get to a girl's ego with all those compliments."

Sahesri gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Wouldn't want that. Hey Augustus, can you get Daddy that datapad?"

The infant gurgled happily and the datapad on Sahesri's desk floated to him through the Force.

"He gets better and better at that everyday" Vette said watching her son proudly.

"He has strength in his blood. I remember when I was a baby and I would knock down my sister Alavari's blocks."

"You never told me your sister's name before."

Sahesri smiled sadly "Alavari and Caedus was my brother."

Vette walked over to her husband and sat on his lap. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He shook his head "It's just their names right? My father was Maksil and my mother was Cyrna."

"Maksil and Cyrna and their children Alavari, Caedus and Sahesri." She let the names settle on her lips and smiled. "How perfect."

"And now there's Sahesri, C'ena, Augustus and Julius." He wrapped his arm around her. "Even though we're split up from him. He's still a part of us yes?"

"Yeah" she agreed with a nod and quickly brought their lips together.

He pressed a hand to her slightly swollen stomach.

"And this baby is a part of us...a part of them too."

* * *

"I always liked the look of the dress uniform" Kira said as she adjusted Kex's jacket. "So classically handsome."

"Yeah?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You clean up pretty well yourself Carsen."

She grinned and twirled around, her shimmery black gown accentuating all the curves of her slim body.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to inspect the troops." he growled, and trailed down her neck with his tongue.

She sighed and closed her eyes happily. "Knock it off you! We're going to be late."

"I don't care" he whispered and continued his ministrations.

"I know you don't silly but we have _reputations _remember?"

"Fuck that, let me fuck you."

"Kex..." she warned.

"Ugh fine. But mark my words, I will get yout of that dress Carsen."

She gave him one final kiss "You're on Agent."

* * *

Jaesa couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror. She was so used to dressing more for function than for beauty. Even on the rare occasions that she got herself all done up, it was almost impossible to recognize herself.

But a wedding dress? Astounding.

"You look great" Vette said with a grin and helped her to fix her hair.

"You think so?" Jaesa asked nervously, Force she was a powerful Sith Lord but she was nervous on her wedding day? Who would have thought?

"Vette, I need to tell you something."

"Ok" the twi'lek Empress said absentmindedly as she continued to help Jaesa with her makeup.

"Vette...I...I know I haven't always been the easiest person to get along with."

"That is an understatement."

"Listen! It's my wedding day and I'm trying to be heartfelt!"

Vette chuckled and sat down across from her "Ok, you have my full attention."

"I know things between us haven't always been the greatest but I just want you to know that I really appreciate you. You've really helped me to be a better person."

Vette felt tears spring to her eyes. "Jaesa you bitch, you're going to ruin my makeup."

The girls both laughed and couldn't help themselves. They hugged and it was a nice moment, a great and needed one between two young women thrown into war too early for their time.

"Jaesa I have something I need to tell you too." Vette said, dabbing away the tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jaesa's eyes widened "Pregnant? How...how far along?"

"Not far. Sahe and I just found out."

Jaesa grinned and hugged her friend "Congratulations."

"Thank you Jaesa."

Before they could say any more there was a knock "Come in."

"Darling you look beautiful" Parvin Wilsaam said, tears coming to her eyes. But then she noticed Vette. "Your...your Grace, I'm sorry. I did not see you there."

"It's quite alright." Vette said warmly "And please, call me Vette. Jaesa is a part of our family, so that means you and your husband are as well."

She checked her watch "Jaesa, I'll leave you alonw with your parents okay? See you out there." She winked and politely left her alone.

* * *

"How is she?" Sahesri asked when she sat down next to him, Arrryyn, Pierce and Quinn.

"Reasonably nervous but she looks amazing."

For the wedding of two Sith it was unbelievably romantic. A short and simple ceremony but it conveyed everything. Vette couldn't help but shed a tear or two and she just happened to glance in Quinn's direction to see that he was bawling like a baby.

She pulled Sahesri's arm to get him close to her. "Do you see Quinn right now?"

"Yes I do. Trust me, this is emotional blackmail to be used at a later date. Just like the time we got Siqueya to attack him in the middle of the night."

She squeezed his hand "I knew I loved you for that devious mind of yours."

He grinned and squeezed her hand back.

"Now I now pronounce Lord Jaesa Wilsaam and Lord Casia Kallig married under Imperial law. You may now seal this union with a kiss."

As Casia and Jaesa indulged in their wedding kiss, Vette and Sahesri exchanged a quick peck and Sahesri placed his hand protectively around her belly. Behind them, an Imperial Agent kissed his favorite Sith apprentice's forehead and muttered the four words she had been dying to hear someone say to her.

"I love you Kira."

There was hope in the Empire. Hope that they could acheive, that they could love, they could be happy. They weren't monsters. They were people like any other, with dreams, responsibilities, flaws and perfect moments. As Casia, Jaesa and Odelio smiling happily, a true united family. Sahesri knew there would be hope for them yet.

_I will not allow this, this moment to be destroyed. I will not allow this Empire to fall._

* * *

On the war-torn planet of Ord Mantell, the Miralan Jedi Knight Siri Talai was summoned to a small and crowded cantina. Her associate, Master Jarec Kaedan was already waiting for her.

"Where's the girl?"

He pointed "She's waiting over there. I told her to be ready to go."

The Jedi made their way through the packed cantina to a corner booth where a girl in a simple black jacket, white shirt and black pants was sitting waiting for them.

"Maia. I'd like you to meet my associate, Jedi Knight Talai. She'll be coming to back to Tython with us."

The young woman looked up and smiled shyly. "Hello."

Yes Siri could feel it. This young woman definitely was sensitive to the Force but it was untrained. Even though the Jedi didn't like to take adults into their ranks, this was a war. They needed all the support they could get.

"You'll love Tython Maia, there's nowhere else like it in the Galaxy."

The girl's brown eyes lit up "I can't wait to go! When do we leave?"

Master Kaedan smiled warmly "Right away, are you ready?"

Maia grinned "I've never been more ready for anything Master Jedi."

As the three walked to the door together, Siri couldn't help but muse aloud "I have a feeling Maia that your future with us will be a bright one."


	38. Epilogue

So that's it folks!...

...For now at least ;)

I'm currently working on the sequel to "Us Against The Galaxy" which will be started up soon. So please look forward to it! And to everyone who's stuck with me since I started writing UAG I love you all and your reviews motivate me! And for the people who sent me story ideas, I may do stories with your ideas but some of them are already fitting into the UAG sequel so keep on the lookout! ;)


End file.
